


A Dangerous Game

by Andimpink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alcohol, Asphyxiation, Blackwatch, Bondage, Businessman Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking & Talking, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fingering With Fabric Gloves On, Gun Violence, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jekyll and Hyde AU, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetration by a Corpse, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a Catering Staff-Member, Science at the most basic level, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Strangulation, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimpink/pseuds/Andimpink
Summary: Señor Reyes’ party staff was top notch and the envy of all deep pocketed party-throwers in attendance. And you were one of them. There is far more going on behind the scenes with the man and when you are thrown into the path of those out to get him, it seems you may be the only one to see the real Gabriel Reyes. Little do you know that the truth comes at a terrifying cost.





	1. The Party to End All Others

**Author's Note:**

> New story! There will be multiple chapters and so far I have three planned out. We'll see where things go from here though. Enjoy!

      “More champagne, sirs?” you asked, the tray of the bubbly alcohol balanced perfectly in your one hand. The group of gentlemen had mostly gotten to the bottom of their glasses and your employer was insistent that all his guests were to be taken excellent care of. The number of glasses you had handed out throughout the night was lost track of right around 120. Another staff member had mentioned in the kitchens that she made it to 188 before losing count. Not to mention the number of business cards all the staff was handed in hopes that they’d assist the business card’s owner with their own parties. Yes, Señor Reyes’ party staff was top notch and the envy of all deep pocketed party-throwers in attendance. And you were one of them.

      “Another round, gentlemen!” one of the guests boisterously cheered. He passed the glasses from your tray to his group. Taking a sip, he eyed you as you tucked your empty tray under your arm. His gaze was unsettling and you turned to go get more drinks, hoping another staff member would be around to give them yet another round. A hand caught your sleeve that had been pristinely ironed hours ago before the party began. “Leaving so soon, sweetheart? I thought Reyes’ slaves were supposed to take care of his guests.” His words were suggestive and you gulped nervously as his hand tightened on your dress shirt, wrinkling it further.

      “Sir, I have performed my duty and served your drinks. There are other guests…” You had started to say the phrases given to you during your training a few months back. It was meant to get staff out of situations like you found yourself in right then. Safety was far more important to Señor Reyes than the enjoyment of his guests. The two usually walked  hand in hand. The phrases usually worked too.

      “Want a new duty to perform?” The man pulled you to him, the one hand remaining fisted in your sleeve and the one holding the glass of champagne pushing you against his lanky body. Your tray clattered to the floor and you yelped helplessly. The man smelled strongly of cologne, one that was heavy and overly masculine, as well as the alcohol he had surely been drinking all evening. His body heat radiated off of him and you fought to pull away from him. He chuckled and you looked up surprised to see him not even looking at you. Around you, some of the guests had noticed the commotion and whispered to one another, their eyes full of judgement. “Shall we put on a show? I think Señor Reyes would like that very much.”

      You followed the man’s gaze to the second floor of the room, quickly finding your employer. He was talking with a woman who was hauntingly dressed, her ensemble dark and screaming that she meant business. The man looked bored and he looked down, his eye scanning the ballroom floor. When they passed over you and the man, his lips pressed into a deep frown and he turned back to the woman. The man holding you chuckled and pressed his lips to your jawline. “He looks positively possessed with you, my dear.”

      “Let me go, sir.” you pleaded, struggling against him. He handed his glass to one of his buddies who had been laughing at your situation and urging their friend onwards. The guest began to drag you towards the middle of the room and you fought harder. One of the other staff members saw you and gasped, nearly dropping her tray of water. You tried calling out for her to help, but the man forced his lips over yours. When he pulled back, she was already gone and you were furious. Ripping yourself from the man’s grasp, you turned on your heel and ran. 

      If only you had gotten farther than a few feet. With an “oomph!”, you unceremoniously tumbled into someone and then backwards to the floor. Gazing up, you lost yourself in the chocolate brown eyes of your employer. He towered over you and your position on the floor only served to make him appear even taller. You scrambled back to your feet and brushed yourself off. “Señor Reyes, I… Thank goodness you’re here.”

      Señor Gabriel Reyes was not one who stood for his employees being mistreated. Especially those who were as hardworking as you. In your time working his parties, he had noticed you and all you did to serve his guests as they pleased. You often went the extra mile for some of his frequenters and they had made sure he knew. For some time now, he often hoped the two of you would run into one another so he could thank you. This was not how he had imagined it going, but he wouldn’t complain. He enjoyed getting to be the hero.  “Was this guest bothering you, miss?” he questioned, strategically placing himself between you and the guest that had dragged you from your duties.

      “Oh come off it, Reyes.” the man scoffed. Taking a step towards your employer, he stood up as tall as he could in his undoubtedly inebriated state. It was no surprise that your employer was not intimidated whatsoever by the man. Señor Reyes looked as if he could easily stop a runaway transport with ease. “This girl doesn’t mean anything to you. Another ten could take her place. I was just going to show her a good time, dance a little, take her back to my place. She should be thanking me for throwing her a bone.” The man looked at you, his licentious gaze sending chills down your spine. Just the thought of dancing with him made you sick, not to mention what he would have done if you had been forced to leave the eyes of others.

      “It is not my staff member’s duty to be your one night stand.” Señor Reyes said, his voice as cold as ice. “You can go find a whorehouse if that is what you are looking for. I will not stand my staff or guests to be treated as you have acted tonight, sir.” The crowd that had gathered around the scene parted as three security guards showed up. “Please escort him from the premises and have his name removed from the guest list.” 

      Just as quickly as they appeared, the guards left with the guest in tow. You let out a deep breath, feeling some of the tension caused from the situation leave you. Dusting yourself a bit better, you started for the kitchens only to have your wrist caught from behind. Your head snapped over your shoulder expecting to see that same man, but it was just Señor Reyes. His gaze was full of concern, knowing that your reaction was triggered by the events just prior. “Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check if you were alright.” he explained softly. You wished you wouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, feeling bad that you reacted to your savior like you did.  Your one hand unconsciously rubbed at the place on your upper arm that had been grabbed, your nerves still very much on end.

      “I… Señor Reyes…” Your lips simply couldn’t let words out to express how you felt. Not when you looked up at your employer, nor when you noticed all the guests watching. Drawing a ragged breath, you shut your eyes tightly. Even with them closed, you could feel the gaze of the hundreds of eyes in the room. It was miserable. How could you be so easily bothered by this all? Opening your eyes, you stared at the collar of Señor Reyes’ suit, unable to meet his gaze. “Can we talk elsewhere?”

      “Of course.” Your employer couldn’t help that he noticed how your eyes darted around like a mouse expecting a cat to pounce at it from anywhere. It was clear you were pretty shaken from the events of the night. “Come with me.” He held out his hand for you to take, feeling how yours shook as your palms touched. Placing his other hand on your shoulder, he guided you through the crowded room. People moved out of the way as the two of you approached. Señor Reyes stopped for no one, politely declining those who asked for his time. It seemed like it took ages before you broke through the ring of guests at the edge of the room. Your employer pushed the door before you open and the two of you exited into the main foyer.

      The entire entryway to the building was made of glass, allowing you to see the snow falling outside. The thick snowflakes were your favorite kind, the kind that looked like feathers as they fell to the ground. You wished you were cheered up by the sight of it blanketing the world outside. Señor Reyes led you to a seating area by the windows and excused himself, pulling out his phone as he walked to the coat check. The attendant took his ticket and went to look for his coat. You looked from your boss to the snow falling outside. It was pretty how it coated the city sidewalks and the cars parked across the street. The sight was peaceful, even when a car passed by leaving its track in the snow.

      During the time it took for the attendant to fetch his coat, Reyes called for his vehicle and asked for a report on the interrogation of the man who had nearly kidnapped you. There had to be a reason for the man to have made such a scene. Blaming alcohol was just not a good enough cause. Reyes knew he had enemies, ones that would strike at him in any fashion they pleased and in any place. Glancing over his shoulder at you for a moment, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to find someone to replace you. This hadn’t happened ever in history of the parties he threw and he wouldn’t allow it to happen ever again. The attendant returned, Reyes’ heavy black duffel coat in hand. Giving a curt thanks, Reyes made his way back to you. He placed his coat around your shoulders and walked closer to the window to keep an eye out for his vehicle.

      The moment the heavy and warm coat touched your shoulders, you realized just how chilled you were. Your coat was in the staff locker room and you knew it wasn’t worth going back for. You wouldn’t be able to get there without being swarmed by your coworkers. They’d overwhelm you with questions you wouldn’t want to answer. You were thankful that Senor Reyes had been so kind as to bring you from the crowded area of the party. You studied him in the silence of the foyer. The man was such a stark contrast against the white world outside the windows. He looked like a shadow amidst a winter scene. The suit he wore did nothing to hide his strong physique. His broad stature and his height combined with his strength made for an intimidating appearance. Yet, you were unafraid as he had rescued you. The scent of sandalwood drifting off his coat made you even surer of that. Pulling Señor Reyes’ coat tighter around you, you cleared your throat and spoke. “Thank you, Señor Reyes. I don’t know what would have happened back there if you hadn’t intervened.” 

      “You’re welcome, Miss (l/n). It was the least I could do.” he replied, turning around to face you. “I apologize for even letting such a man into the place. I promise that you will be compensated for your night’s wages and for the distress it has caused you. Though I’d understand if it is your wish to seek employment elsewhere.”

      “You are far too generous, Señor Reyes. There was no way to know his intentions and I do not blame you.” you reasoned. “But I am happy working here. I could not leave unless I absolutely had to.”

      “I am glad to hear that. You are one of my best employees. That is what many of my guests tell me.” he said in response and then frowned. “However, I must argue that you are wrong about knowing the intentions of my guests. I am a man with ghosts and even more enemies than your typical socialite, Miss (l/n). There are a number of people at this party that would see me fall from my position and do nothing about it.”

      “Señor Reyes…” you started, but stopped when you couldn’t find the right words to say. You still didn’t blame him, but you understood the problem he faced. Thinking over his words, you found something you did not understand and decided to ask. “What exactly is your position, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

      “I’d have to dismiss you if I told you.” was all he said before a heavily armored transport pulled up outside the building. “My driver will take you home.”

      You lifted the coat from your shoulders and went to hand it to Señor Reyes, but he pushed it back towards you. “Please take it with you. It is far too cold to be out there without a coat. Good evening, Miss (l/n).” You didn’t even manage a thanks before he was striding back to the festivities in the ballroom. Now you understood why some of the other staff called him a mystery. Putting your arms through the sleeves of the coat he gave you, you made your way outside and into the transport. You gave the building one more glance before the driver turned down an adjacent street and you lost sight of it.  _ A mystery indeed… _


	2. In Real Danger

      The driver was a young man, dressed in a suit similar to that of your employers. The only difference being the cowboy hat atop his head. You sat quietly for the first few minutes of the drive, your hands folded nervously in your lap. This was awkward and you hoped you’d never have to find yourself here again. It was the driver who broke the silence in the vehicle when your eyes met in the rear view mirror and you averted your eyes. “I don’t bite, miss. Not at you anyhow.” he said in a rich, classic western accent. “Boss asked me to get you home safe and make sure you settled in just right.”

      “Thank you.” you responded, letting out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding in. You fidgeted with a wrinkle on your shirt as you continued. “I really appreciate it. I probably shouldn’t be driving in this kind of weather anyways, especially in this state.”

      “You’re very welcome, Miss (l/n). Just doing my job.” he responded. “We’ll get your vehicle back to your place as well. Thought that might be a good idea.” You laughed a little, appreciative of his making light of the situation.

      “Would you mind me asking your name?” His face lit up at your question and he tipped his hat to you as best he could while driving.

      “Jesse. Jesse McCree, at your service.” The big goofy smile on his face was worth asking the question. “Thought you’d never ask. Most people don’t need to ask when I’m driving them.”

      “What is that supposed to…” Before you knew what was happening, something slammed into the car and you were thrown to the side, your seat belt digging hard into your shoulder. Jesse swore and stepped on the gas, shooting the heavily armored vehicle away from whatever had just slammed into it. Sitting back up, you looked to Jesse. “What was that?!”

      “Trouble.” He turned the transport down an alley and, yet again, you were thrown to the side. “Don’t worry a hair on that pretty little head of yours. I’ll get you to safety or my name isn’t Jesse McCree.” You made it out of the alley and you were now taking off down a normal roadway, no sight of your pursuers. Driving through a number of red lights, you wondered if Jesse really was that good of a driver. Although, considering the situation, you guessed he wouldn’t want to stop for them. Luckily, with the weather being so snowy, there wasn’t a whole lot of people out driving. The sound of an engine approaching behind you made your heart race. You yelped at the sound of gunshots, the bullets plinking off the armored transport. Jesse glanced in the rear view mirror for a second, taking his eyes off what was in front of him. You saw, however, the other vehicle that pulled out and blocked the road in front of you.

      “Jesse! Watch out!” you cried out. The driver whipped his head around and slammed on the breaks, but not soon enough. Hitting the other vehicle in the middle of it, you were thrown forward and felt weightless for a brief second as the transport flipped. It hit the ground and you groaned as it rolled over the hood and then landed upside down. Both of you now dangled from your seats, the shock and the impacts of the accident keeping you from moving. You barely managed to even make a sound of pain. As you saw your escort home dangling there, you reached out for him worried that he had been knocked unconscious. “Jesse, are you alright?”

      Jesse glanced back at you, his arm reaching up to undo his seat belt with an audible groan. “Yeah. How about you?” The window next to you was smashed open and you screamed. What was strong enough to smash a window that thick? You fought to undo your seat belt and move away, but not before someone bent down to look in at you. Cracking a grin, the man reached for you without so much as a pause. Your ears rang as a gun fired and the man fell backwards, his blood and brain matter staining the snow crimson. Bile crept up your throat and you vomited. When you stopped, you turned to Jesse, who had been the one to shoot the man. He had freed himself and was reaching back to help you now. “I got you. We best hurry.”

      You got your seat belt undone and the two of you climbed out of the wrecked car. In your stomach, it felt like there was a huge rock sitting there. You avoided looking down at the body of the man whose brains had been blown out right before your eyes. If you had, you might have fainted. Jesse was quick to notice the other car that had been tailing the two of you and fired off towards them. “Get to that apartment building down the road. 16A is the number you'll be looking for. Knock twice and just tell em’ I sent ya. Wait there, alright Miss (l/n)?”

      “But what about…” A bullet whizzed by and you yelped.

      “Just go!” Jesse barked at you. You didn't ask anymore questions and took off towards the large apartment building. The snow was just deep enough that your work shoes did nothing to keep it from melting on them. Cold air whipped at your face, stinging it and making your nose runny. This wasn't what you had expected at all. You were frightened for your life and you had no idea why. You thought back to what Señor Reyes had said about having enemies. Were they after those associated with him too? Maybe the guest that had harassed you had something to do with it. There were too many unknowns for you to be certain. It was likely there were hundreds of reasons for the recent events to have unfolded. It was even more likely that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Life is just like that sometimes. Yet, you still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something you had yet to discover in order for this all to make sense.

      At last, you reached the apartment building. You welcomed the warmth of the lobby as you made your way to the elevators. Your feet were soaked from the track here and you were thankful, at least, for the coat Senor Reyes had let you borrow. The elevator doors opened and you hopped on, pressing the button for the 16th floor. You noted that it was the top floor and knew that with the niceness of the building, it had to be a penthouse. The ride up was quick and before you knew it, the elevator chimed and announced the floor level. Without so much as a sound, the doors opened and you stepped out into a short hall with a door at the end of it. Walking forward, you knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

      You waited… and waited… and waited. After knocking a couple more times, it seemed to you that nobody was there. You didn’t want to leave back out into the cold, nor risk running into whoever had been chasing you and Jesse. He said to come here and would likely come here to retrieve you if all went well. Trying the door knob, you found that it was unlocked and pushed it open. The penthouse before you was decorated as such, with fancy couches and an entire wall of windows to look out over the city. A kitchen with all the latest cookware and a fridge big enough to store a body was also part of the apartment. There were two bedrooms, one the master bedroom and the other a guest bedroom. You had called out once inside to see if anyone was actually there, but got no reply. You were alone and in one of the most expensive apartments you had ever seen. Sitting down on one of the couches, you looked outside to the snow falling. You noted one of the windows was actually a door that opened up to a balcony beyond the door. If it weren’t freezing outside, you might have thought of going out to the balcony.

      The silence of the apartment was grating on your nerves, setting you on edge. With all that had happened, you knew the last thing that you wanted was to have a breakdown. It would have helped if there was another person here with you, not to mention how much it was bothering you that Jesse had said there would be someone here. You gazed around the room and saw the nice stereo system sitting on the counter. This silence was not going to last much longer as you stood and went over to the stereo, turning it on. Static was the first thing that was heard and you quickly searched for a radio channel that the weather outside was not affecting too much. At last, you landed on a classical music station. It may not have been what you typically listened to, but it was filling up the room with sound. While you were up, you walked to the kitchen and found some snacks in a cupboard. Retreating back to the couch, you curled up their and tried your best to relax.

      As you sat listening to the smooth music playing over the stereo, your eyes grew heavy. The stress of the evening had exhausted you, not to mention your trek through the cold to the apartment. The food you had helped yourself to contributed to the drowsiness, but you fought to stay awake. You were still not comfortable in this empty apartment. There was no knowing what would happen if you allowed yourself to succumb to sleep.

      Picking yourself up off the couch, you wandered into the master bedroom. It was dimly lit and had very few personal objects. The closet had one plain suit and two pairs of dress shoes. The dresser was even emptier with nothing but a single plain t-shirt. How could someone live with so little when they lived in such an expensive apartment? Sitting on the edge of the plush king sized bed, you looked at the digital alarm clock. It was 1:56 in the morning. Even more than that, you noticed the small journal sitting beneath the clock. The cover blended in with the dark wood of the night stand and if you hadn’t noticed the clock sitting higher than its surface, you would never have noticed the small journal.

      Sliding it out from under the clock, you held it in your hands and studied the one object that almost went unnoticed entirely. It was bound in dark leather and the pages within were well worn. You flipped through them quickly, feeling each feathery edge slip past your finger tip. The edges were stained in places and some even torn. Flipping to a random page, you read the intricate and beautiful writing in black ink upon the page.

 

_October 7th, 11:38 p.m._

 

_No one must know what I’ve done. If it does, then everything I’ve built will fall to pieces. I can’t go back to what I was before, to having nothing. If only I could get control of this monster…_

 

      Tracing that last sentence with a finger, you felt a chill fall over the room. You instinctively looked up, wondering if there was someone watching you. There was nothing to be found and you climbed up onto the bed, opening the journal back up to where you had stopped.

 

_Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? There is such a fine line between good and bad. I know not where I stand in comparison. I can’t remain here any longer. Something has to be done to fix what I have utterly broken. I have to find my way back to where I started this all. I have to contact O’Deorain. This must end before anyone else gets harmed, before I succumb to the danger within myself._

 

      You wondered whose writing this was. It was beautiful and haunting. Perhaps that’s why you could still feel eyes that weren’t there on you. Or that you had to crawl under the sheets to fight off the sudden chill in the air. You turned the page and noticed something strange-- the handwriting. It was completely different. No longer was it neat and detailed. The handwriting looked jagged and as if the writer had switched to the opposite hand. Ink was smudged at the end of most of the words, as if their hand had clumsily dragged across it.

 

**_YOU WILL NOT FIND HER. NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT._ **

 

      The middle part of the page is filled with scribbles and written laughter. It looks like something a child or someone who had lost their mind would write. Red ink continues the previous entry at the bottom.

 

**_DON’T TEST MY PATIENCE. WE ARE ONE IN THE SAME AND WILL NEVER BE PARTED. I AM YOU AND YOU ARE ME. TWO PARTS OF ONE WHOLE._ **

 

      Tucking the journal against your chest, you wanted to read more but you found you were just so tired. The words were too blurry if you tried, so you gave up for now. Your body and mind was thoroughly exhausted. A dull ache had seeped into your muscles, from the exertions of the day and the car crash. If you wanted to brave the cold, you would have gone in search of some pain relief medicine. Choosing to stay beneath the silken sheets of the bed, you curled up and made yourself as comfortable as you could in your situation. Sleep slowly overcame you and you drifted off with the words from the journal floating around in your mind.

**…**

      When you started to wake, you immediately could tell something was off. The softness of the bed had been replaced with cold leather. Not to mention the distinct hum of an engine and the slight jostling from being in a moving vehicle. You breathed as evenly as possible, hoping there wasn’t anyone watching to see if you’d wake up. The journal was gone and you knew it had either been left behind or confiscated by your kidnappers. Why had you let your guard down? Jesse had promised you’d be safe there. Opening one eye slightly, you confirmed that you were in a vehicle, an expensive vehicle-- the white leather seats, tinted windows, and even the wooden accented interior gave that fact away. You had yet to be noticed, but you were doing your part in figuring out who had taken you.

      The driver was dressed in some sort of black uniform, something military grade, with a chrome black mask. You noted the partner in the passenger seat, in the very same get up. The one in the passenger seat shifted and your eyes widened at the rifle sitting in their lap. You had to get out of here before they arrived at their destination. It would be too late if you waited until then to make an escape attempt. Glancing up towards the door closest to your head, you were relieved to see the door was unlocked and there was no mechanism to keep someone from opening it. It was just a matter of time until your captors would have to stop for traffic. You knew you were still in the city, the sound of other vehicles passing by and the sight of the tall buildings going by visible to you.

      It was just your luck that the next stop light your kidnappers met was just a few minutes wait. Taking your chance, you reached up and pulled the handle, pushing on the door to open it. Now was when you had to move fast. The driver was alerted by the vehicle that a door had opened and you sat up, pulling yourself towards the open door. Kicking your legs you pushed yourself up and out the door, nearly falling face down on the asphalt.

      “Shit!” the one on the passenger side said, fumbling to get out on his side. You were already out and running for the sidewalk. Cars screeched to a halt as you ran in front of them, shouts of annoyance and anger following. The sound of the door slamming shut made you push yourself to run faster. Heading for the nearest building, you prayed that someone would be able to help you. Behind you, there came the squealing of tires against pavement and you dare not glance back to see if you were being followed by the man in the car too.

      Throwing open the doors of what seemed to be some office building, you ran in and looked around for any person. The lobby was empty and you glanced to the clock. It was three in the morning. _How the hell could an office building be…_

      “Take one more step and I’ll put some lead in that pretty head of yours.” the passenger said from behind you, a chuckle following shortly after. You heard the safety on the rifle unlock and your heart thundered in your chest. “My boss would not be happy to hear of your little escape trick. But,” You yelped as the man grabbed you from behind, his hand mercilessly tight on your wrist. “It's a good thing you knew right where we were headed.” Dragging you along behind him, he headed for the elevator. Pushing you inside in front of him but not following you in, you watched as the doors closed and you were all alone. There were no other buttons on the inside of the elevator, not even an emergency button. You yelped as it began to descend, that sinking feeling in your stomach combined with the movement of the elevator making you physically sick. Moving into the corner of the elevator, you prayed that you’d get to see the light of day. You prayed you’d have to deal with asshole attendants at Senor Reyes’ parties. Hell, you’d even pray for your assailants if it meant you’d make it out of here alive.

      At last, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened silently. You were met with the sight of a very industrial looking room. Steel ventilation lined the ceiling and the water and waste pipes were visible along the walls. This room was below ground and you wanted to know just how far below. It was cold, the ventilation system only providing air and no heating. You stayed where you were, afraid to venture from the false safety of the elevator. The doors did not close and after a few minutes passed, you knew that it wasn’t going anywhere for now. Sliding down the wall, you pulled your knees up towards your chin and wrapped your arms around them. The silence of the room and not knowing all that was beyond the elevator doors put you on edge. You wished now that you had ran to any other building or simply to no building at all. With all the side streets and alleys, you could have easily lost the men that had taken you.

      Your thoughts drifted back to Jesse’s promise of your safety. The man had either lied or had promised something he had no way of upholding. If he had truly meant you harm, he would have let the man who smashed the window of the transport get you then. They must have known where you had been sent, one way or another. You wouldn’t be here otherwise. Gazing out into the empty dark room, you tried to see if there was a staircase up. What little light spilled from the elevator was what you had to see by, besides the few dying light bulbs hanging too far apart to provide any meaningful light. There were no signs indicating another way out and you knew that to know fully, you would have to leave the perceived safety of the elevator. You weren’t ready for that and spent your time in that corner, waiting for something or anything at all to happen.

      And something did.


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

      The clunk of heavy footsteps echoed through the room. You weren’t sure where they seemed to be coming from, as they seemed to be coming from every direction. They’d stop and then continue, as if the person purposely was stomping around outside the elevator. The worst of it was that you couldn’t see anything different than before. There were no shadows, nothing visibly moving. You strained your eyes to find something, anything that could be making that noise. It stopped suddenly and you prayed it was just some of the piping within the room. You knew, however, that no piping would ever make that sound. Someone was out there, and they were toying with you, instilling a panic with every passing second.

     Gathering the courage, you looked out towards the room from your corner and spoke. “Hello?” You noticed something shift in the darkness and disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. Your heart was racing, and you hugged your knees tighter. You could be drugged for all you knew, and you were just imagining this. It wasn’t out of the question and would explain why you hadn’t woken when you were taken from the apartment. The footsteps sounded closer and they only drew nearer. There was no one to be seen, no owner to those footsteps. You were losing your mind. There was no saying how much longer you could take this. You shut your eyes and brought your hands up to your ears, hoping that it would make these hallucinations stop.

     You didn’t know how long you were sitting like that, the only audible sound being your breathing and the thrum of blood against your eardrums. Every time you talked yourself into opening your eyes again, you backed out before you could-- too afraid to find out if your mind was still playing tricks on you. Your arms grew tired from holding your hands up to cover your ears, but you kept them up. That was, until you got a cramp in your right arm and let it fall down, the other moving to rub the cramp away. You opened your eyes and the bright light of the elevator stung them until they could adjust. The room outside was still the same and the footsteps had stopped. This was torturous.

    While rubbing the last of the cramp in your arm away, a loud thump sounded from beyond the elevator doors. Your eyes snapped in its direction and you picked up the groan of pain from whoever had created that thud. You were right in guessing that you weren’t alone—someone was out there, the thud and groan confirming your thoughts. “I don’t know who you are,” you started, hoping they heard every word. “But this is not funny. When I get out of here--” If I get out of here… “—I promise that I will do everything I can to bring you to justice. You’re crazy for thinking you could—” Thump! Crack! Another groan of pain traveled to your ears and it was closer.  Forgetting your attempt at intimidation, you scooted out of the corner. You listened closer. Sure enough, there was the distinct sound of someone breathing. The breaths were wheezy and shallow. “Hello?”

     A hauntingly soft plea for help was what convinced you to leave the safety of the elevator.

     You picked yourself off the floor and walked over to the open doors, holding the doorway and gazing out. As you scanned the room, you didn’t see anything at first. It was dark and there were multiple concrete supports that could easily hide two standing people behind them. Upon looking around a second time, you noticed a familiar cowboy hat laying next to the closest pillar. You picked it up, noting how it still felt warm from being worn. He had to be here-- there was no other explanation. “Jesse, are you there?”

     That’s when the lights came on around the room, blinding you with the sudden brightness. Your eyes shut tightly as the pain of the lights shot through your head, causing your ears to ring. You dropped the hat, the pain making you forget about it momentarily and the chance that Jesse was, or had been, here. A dark and gravelly chuckle echoed around you and you knew you had made a mistake in leaving the elevator. Opening your eyes to the bleary brown spot of Jesse’s hat, you blinked a few times to clear fuzziness from your vision. Turning around, you found that the elevator doors had closed—leaving you to the mercy of your captor.

     “Thought you were safe now, did we?” the gravelly voice said from behind you. That was not Jesse. You turned and saw a swirling cloud of mist. You couldn’t believe your eyes-- was this who had just spoken to you? Any doubt you could have had was gone as it chuckled darkly. The misty creature shifted as it laughed, each tendril trembling with the sound. “Big mistake, little one. No one is safe.”  It shot towards you unexpectedly, causing you to reel backwards. You were too slow to react and the mist curled around an ankle, effectively trapping you in place.

     It slowly slithered upwards, tendrils of the thing wrapping and writhing around your limbs. The misty creature was frigid-- the tendrils dragging across your body like icy fingers. “You thought you were safe.” It was halfway up your body now. “How…” It paused, as if in thought. “Cute.” Paralyzed with fear, you made no move to stop it-- what could you do to this ethereal being? The ghost-like creature wound its way around your neck, stopping just below your jaw. Your heart was racing and you felt as if you would pass out at any second. It wasn’t suffocating you, but the fear alone was making you woozy. You swore you could feel its warm breath just below your ear as it spoke-- “Are you afraid?”

     You swallowed nervously, the movement causing you to feel the creature’s form drag across your neck, sending chills down your spine. “N-n-no.” you stuttered, your voice betraying you. Chuckling, the mist swirled back down your body and you watched as it reformed in front of you. The mist started solidifying, shaping itself into the form of a person—a man. The mist settled like a black cloak over the human-like figure and it looked up. A mask in the shape of an owl skull met your gaze, the entire face of the person completely obscured. You had to be dreaming. Someone had drugged you. Perhaps you died and this was your version of Hell.

     “I would apologize, but I couldn’t when it makes your body shudder like that.” He reached out and brushed his gloved hand along your jawline. The motion was so strangely intimate, as if he had been meaning to do this all along. Your eyes looked to his, hoping to find a window to who this was, but only met the black material beneath the mask. He stopped at your chin, his fingers grasping at it before pulling you towards him. Your hands came up out of instinct, lightly slapping against his firm chest upon which you leaned. “Oh dear (y/n)—dear, sweet (y/n)—you don’t know what you do to me. I’ve waited for this for so long.”

     That threw you for a loop. This man, this horrible monster, knew you. He knew your name at the least, but it was more than you knew of him. You hadn’t the slightest idea of who he could be. His voice was so distorted, unlike anything you had ever heard before. You would have remembered such a voice. There was no telling what lay beneath his mask as well. The only assumption that you could make was that he was an enemy of your employer. Why else would Señor Reyes have sent you home with the escort of one of his own guards? Fear and curiosity overwhelmed you. Your knees felt weak and he was the only reason you were remaining upright. If nothing else, you needed to know who you were dealing with. Mustering your courage, you asked ever so softly, “Who are you?”

     “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable, (y/n)?” he questioned, diverting the conversation. He wrapped his arms around you, with a quick warning to hold tight, and then the world spun out of control. His body was the only solid thing as you seemed to move faster than humanly possible. Your stomach felt as if it had a giant stone inside it and you knew when whatever this was ended, you was going to vomit. Just as suddenly as the world spun out of control, it stopped. Your body slammed against his before you were let go of. Immediately, you doubled over and vomited on the floor. Your throat burned and your eyes watered. Looking up, you saw your captor watching you—or so you thought. It was impossible to tell if he was or not. “How unfortunate.”

     He walked away from you as you finished retching. You slowly stood up straight, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. You noticed that he had taken you somewhere else-- and somewhere that frightened you entirely. Your bedroom was just as you had left it when you drove to work last night. You turned in a circle, not quite believing that you were at your house. How—how did he know where you lived? Taking a seat on the edge of your bed, you buried your head in your hands. If you managed to survive whatever this man was going to do to you, you knew you would have the trauma of the situation to deal with after. This house would no longer be home. Your life would never be the same.

     “You live in squalor for having such a prestigious position.” You lifted your head from your hands, looking to the doorway where your captor stood. His arms were crossed over his chest and that expressionless mask peered down at you. You knew your house was not all that great, but it was the best you could get with the hefty amount Señor Reyes paid you. It was more than your past jobs had paid you. More importantly, you had this roof over your head and the essential things you needed to get by. This was not living in squalor at all—it was home. “Don’t you ever want more than this?” He gestured to your room. You weren’t sure what to say, afraid of saying something that would cause him to react badly. He uncrossed his arms and walked towards you. “You don’t want to talk to me, I see.” The man towered over you now. He lifted a hand towards your head, causing you to flinch away from it. He chuckled as he rested it on the top of your head. “What must I do to make you see I mean you no harm?” His fingers slid through your hair, sending tingles over your scalp. “Must I give you my name?”

     “Yes.” you responded.

     “Reaper.” he said, his hand running through your hair a second time. “You may call me Reaper.”

     “Why are you doing this?” you asked, looking straight into those hollow empty eyes of the mask. “I don’t have much to give you. If you want to get at my employer—” He flinched at that word. “—there are far better ways to do so. I’m just part of the party staff. I serve drinks and food; nothing more than that, I’m afraid.”

     “Ah.” he breathed, leaning down so his face was level with yours. “That is where you are wrong, _pequeña_. You are a weak spot he does not think he has—one he does not know he has yet.”

     “What are you talking about?” Pushing his hand from your hair, you crawled backwards to put some distance between the two of you. “You’re crazy to think coming after me would cause Señor Reyes harm. You know nothing. You’re just trying to scare me.” You couldn’t believe this guy. He would either listen to you or find out the hard way that you meant nothing to your employer.

     “Maybe I am trying to scare you. Maybe you are right that you mean nothing to Reyes.” He walked around the end of your bed and came to stand above you again. “(Y/n), I’d like to make you an offer.” He held out his hand for you to take if you agreed to his offer. “An offer that would benefit us both.”

     “And what does this offer entail?” You wouldn’t take his hand without knowing what he had planned. You couldn’t trust your captor—even if he were Señor Reyes you wouldn’t trust him.

     “A life of luxury is what I am offering.” he said, throwing his arms out extravagantly. “A life where you need not bend over backwards to make a living. You will want for nothing, my dear. I will provide for you everything and anything you could possibly need. What say you to that? Will you take my hand?”

     “How do you benefit?” you asked. “You said both of us would benefit from this offer. What are your terms, Reaper?”

     He chuckled, the mist of his other form licking off his body like flames, as he roughly grabbed both your hands to pull you towards him. “My terms are simply this—” He leaned in towards your face, close enough that you could hear his ragged breathing from behind the mask. “—you get all I offered—” He held your hands in one of his, the other tracing down your back until it rested on your lower back. His light touch sent an uncomfortable rush of arousal through your body. How could your body think of something so repulsive at such a time as this? It sickened you and you returned your attention to Reaper. He pressed his head against yours, his voice rasping right in your ear. “— _and I get the delight of owning you, body and soul._ ”

     “I don’t accept.” You pulled away from him, but his grip on your body didn’t allow you to get very far. You glared up at him. “Let me go. Now.”

     “I have your hand.” He held it in front of your face, as if it proved something. He couldn’t think that him forcing you to take his hand would seal the deal. Mist raced over his fingers onto yours and wrapped around your wrists. The chill they sent through your body was more intense than before. “You never had a choice to accept or refuse. The Reaper takes what he wants—and you are just that.” The mask’s eyes glowed red and a sense of danger washed over you. The mist swirled off his body and around the two of you, those glowing eyes piercing straight to your soul. “Give in to me, (y/n). Give yourself to me. Take my offer.” You shut your eyes tightly, hoping to shut out your captor. His grip on you tightened and you cried out. “Give in.”

     “Never!” you shouted, trying to pull away from him. “I will never give you what you want.”

     “ _Then I will just take it from you…_ ”


	4. Mind Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy in this chapter. Hope you enjoy ;)

     _The mist swirled off his body and around the two of you, those glowing eyes piercing straight to your soul. “Give in to me, (y/n). Give yourself to me. Take my offer.” You shut your eyes tightly, hoping to shut out your captor. His grip on you tightened and you cried out. “Give in.”_

_“Never!” you shouted, trying to pull away from him. “I will never give you what you want.”_

_“_ **_Then I will just take it from you…_ ** _”_

           The world spun out of control around you, just as before. You had to pull yourself against him, afraid that the force of the form of teleportation would tear you away. There was no saying what would happen if you managed to slip from his grasp. The only difference this time around was the absence of the heaviness in your stomach. You could only hope it wouldn’t cause you to vomit again. You were sure there was nothing left to throw up and dry heaving did not sound any more pleasant. This trip felt longer. If only you had a watch or your phone, you’d have been able to tell just how long you were in that strange place. The longer it went, the longer it prolonged whatever Reaper had planned for you.

     When Reaper stopped the two of you, he wasted no time in letting you get a good look around. “You will learn very quickly, I am not a patient man, (y/n).” His hand grabbed the back of your shirt by your neck, forcing you to walk whatever way he guided you. You tried to break free from his grip, your hands reaching backwards to swipe at him. They only managed to catch wisps of his black mist. “I always get what I want.” He shoved you to one side of him, kicking the door open in front of you. It slammed into the wall behind it as he shoved you inside, causing you to fall to your hands and knees. Following you in, he shut the door behind him. You pushed yourself up, looking up to the room before you. “Anyone who stands in my way will have to answer to me and me alone.”

     Any hope of safety you might have had was gone. It was the room you had been taken from by the men in the car. You had been to busy trying to break free from Reaper you hadn’t recognized the hallway leading to the master bedroom. This was the apartment Jesse had sent you to--the one he promised you’d be safe in. It didn’t look like it had been broken into, the sheets nicely made as if you had never been there in the first place. Even the journal had been returned to its place on the nightstand. None of this was making any sense. You started to feel panic creeping in on you. Your breaths came fast and short and your limbs felt like jelly. Reaper came up behind you and grabbed you by your hair, pulling you to your feet and pressing your body against his. His face was right next to your ear as he spoke. “Strip. Now.” He let you go and you fell against the edge of the bed, managing to catch yourself against it so you wouldn’t fall completely to the ground.

     “Why are you doing this?” you asked, looking over your shoulder at Reaper. He stood there, the mask gazing down at you. You wanted answers. Reaper seemed to be in control of everything that had happened up to this point. It was possible, but you wouldn't find out unless you asked.

     “Did you not hear me?” he hissed at you. “Or do I need to undress you myself?”

     “But--” you started, but were cut off when Reaper reached down and pulled you up. “Hey!” You flinched as he grabbed your shirt, tearing it clean off of you. The cold air of the room met your skin and you shivered. You flushed in embarrassment, but not even that could fight off the cold. He reached for your pants and you reached down yourself, not wanting him to ruin those too. This was humiliating. You avoided thinking of what he was going to do to you once you stood bare before him. It was too much. All of this was too much for you. As you wiggled out of your pants, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. You tossed them aside and looked back to Reaper--however, there was one major issue with that. He was gone. You turned in a circle, your head scanning back and forth to find where he went. There had been no sound of the door opening or closing. You paced over to the bathroom and looked inside, finding no sign of your captor. “Reaper?”

     There was no response. He was gone as suddenly as he had appeared. Relief flooded over you. You wouldn’t have to face what he wanted from you just yet. As you wiped the few tears that had fallen from your cheeks, you hoped that this wasn’t another one of Reaper’s mind games. He seemed to like that more than actually hurting you. Leaving the bathroom, you decided to put your pants back on. As you went to the general area that you had thrown them, you frowned seeing that they were also nowhere to be found. You looked the area twice over and knew that Reaper had to have taken them with him. Pants did not just get up and walk off on their own. You recalled the single t-shirt in the dresser and took it from the drawer, pulling it over your head. It was huge on you and you wondered if it belonged to Reaper, the thought causing you to shudder. You would wear it regardless of its owner, not wanting to be in nothing but your bra and panties.  

   Not wanting to remain in the room, you trekked down the hall and to the living room--but only after you grabbed the journal from its spot on the nightstand. The blinds were drawn open, the sun just starting to light up the horizon. Glancing at the clock on the stereo--which was still playing from when you turned it on earlier--you noted that it was just about seven in the morning. You were exhausted, both physically and mentally. However, sleeping at this point would only let your guard down and make it harder for you to sleep when you actually wanted to. Deciding it was best to stay up until later, you went to the kitchen and were surprised to find the means for making coffee.

     After making a pot of coffee and pouring yourself a cup, you retreated to the couch and opened the journal to the very first page.

**…**

     “Boss, we have a problem.” Gabriel quickly excused himself from the last few people who were headed home from the party. Stepping into an empty side room, he shut the door behind him.

     “What is the problem, Jesse?” he asked. “Did you get (y/n) home safe?” He felt partly responsible for the harassment you had been dealt. The man, an underling to a corporation that had proposed an offer to Reyes, had been dealt with. Gabriel wished he could have been there in person. He knew the professional aspirations of the man would be near impossible now. No company would take him in having heard of the disrespect he showed tonight. The way you looked when he interfered still stuck with him--it reminded him of a wounded creature. It was an expression he would never be rid of. He would do all he could to make sure that kind of thing would never happen again. The safety and comfort of his staff was a high priority, almost as paramount as his own. Especially, when it came to you.

     You had always caught his attention, out of the thirty or so staff members he had. It was even before his guests had started complimenting the great service you provided. The way you carried yourself and put your work first was something he greatly admired. He had always looked forward to seeing you at the events he held, knowing he would see that smile so bright it could light up the room every time. If it were up to him, he’d have you by his side the whole time--not as a personal attendant, but as his date for the evening. Things were not that simple, however, and he was adamant about keeping his distance. Tonight had been the only exception and he hoped you would keep your word of remaining part of the staff.

     “Sort of. Talon intercepted us on the way there” Jesse then proceeded to explain the events leading up to you leaving for your boss’ apartment. As Gabriel listened, his anger started to mount and an uncomfortable itch settled in the back of his mind. Talon had been trying for months to sabotage him. He had refused to do business with them once and this was their response. With you caught in the crossfire, it only served to anger the man more. It would have to end somehow--e _ven if it means paying them to kindly fuck off_ , Gabriel thought. “We both got out. I just sent her to your place and finished off the rest…”

     “You did what?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

     “I sent her to your place.” Jesse restated. “I thought she’d be safe there with O’Deorain.”

     Gabriel swore under his breath. He had sent Moira away just under half a year ago, after she started trying to cure side effects of his SEP, after it all went wrong. He spoke to no one of this and now he realized what a mistake that was. Moira would have normally been posted there, for security measures and to be close just in case her latest treatment backfired. Jesse had sent (y/n) their where she would not only be unprotected from any Talon agent, but from… The itch started to burn. Reaching back, he scratched his neck and willed the itch to go away; it didn’t. “How long ago was this?”

     “I’d say a couple hours. I’ve had to deal with the bodies of the scumbags and clean things up. Then I had to lay low when law enforcement showed up.” Jesse explained. “You need me to head over there, boss?”

     “No!” Gabe shouted, the burn moving down his spine. “I mean, no. Moira will have it under control and I’m headed that way right now.” Gabriel lied, knowing that the least safe thing for you would to return to his apartment. He would probably just get a hotel room for the night and hope you’d leave for your house in the morning. If Jesse had taken care of the Talon agents, then there was no worry they’d be popping in on you at his apartment. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the office, alright?”

     “Sure thing, boss.” Jesse said.

     Gabriel hung up and the phone slipped from his hand, clattering to the ground. The burning sensation had spread through his body-- _fever_ , Moira’s voice echoed through his head--causing him to lose sensation in his extremities.  His temples throbbed with every beat of his heart and he staggered over to an empty table, bracing himself against it. Gabriel doubled over as a shooting pain shot through his core, black creeping into the edges of his vision. He groaned in agony and clutched at his head with his hands. _Not now, dammit! Not here!_ Taking deep slow breaths, he tried to keep _him_ at bay--his other half. The last time this had happened, he had been gone for three days on a supposed business trip--his journal said otherwise. The thought of what he had done sent ice through his veins.

     “ **Reyes, I want to have my fun.** ” Reaper said, in a sing-song voice far too chipper for the creature. Gabriel hated this phase of the transformation-- it was as if he was sharing his body with Reaper. It used to be an instantaneous shift of their consciences and Reyes didn’t have to deal with the disturbing thoughts and feelings of Reaper. “ **Disturbing thoughts and feelings? Now that is just cruel, Gabe.** ”

     “Fuck off, Reaper.” Gabriel said, watching mist pooling at his feet. **_Our feet_ **, Reaper corrected internally. Taking a seat at the table, Gabriel did his best to stay calm. He had to keep you safe or he’d never forgive himself. If he could keep Reaper at bay in this state, he would remain in control. If not…

     “ **What is this?** ” The image of your face from earlier flashed through Gabriel’s mind again. Gabriel took deep breaths, trying to focus on anything but the odd feeling of Reaper taking advantage of his mind. _If only it worked both ways_ , Gabriel thought. He had never been able to see the memories of Reaper at will. His only window into the memories of Reaper were the journal entries and the memories that Reaper left behind to torture him.“ **Who is this…** **_delectable_ ** **thing?”** Reaper was rifling through Gabriel’s memories of you now.

     “She is nothing.” Gabe lied, hoping it would convince Reaper. “Just part of the staff.”

     “ **Hmm…** ” Reaper hummed, continuing to browse Gabriel’s mind. “ **Ooh.** ” Reaper paused, having found a dream from a few months back. Gabriel’s eyes shot open. _No. No, no, no._ _Anything but that._ Reaper pulled it to the forefront of their mind, allowing both of them to view it. “ **This would say otherwise, Reyes.** ”

**…**

      _The air was thick with the heady scent of expensive cigar smoke, cheap alcohol, and sex. Gabriel fought his way through a crowd of faceless figures as they tried to keep him from whatever he was moving toward. Hands pressed against his chest, grabbed at his arms, pulled at his hair. The figures whispered to him, but none of their whispering made sense. It was all white noise as he continued through the crowded foyer towards the small theater. It had been a long time since Gabriel had sought the pleasures of the Black Rat brothel. Only the seediest of people knew of the place and Gabe wasn’t proud for knowing it. He had never gone back after the boyfriend of the escort he was seeing beat the both of them. She had kept it a secret for him and when he found out, he came in search of blood. His SEP enhancements prevented great injury, but the girl was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. That was the last he ever saw and heard of her._

_At last, he reached the entrance to the theater. Rich, red velvet curtains were drawn back by the attendants and Gabe walked inside. More faceless figures sat at tables around the room, drinking and waiting for the next show to start. There was a single table up at the front of the stage that was not taken that Gabe walked to. He took a seat and he studied the stage, trying to figure out what the next performance would be. A medical table was the main part of the set, one quite similar to the one Moira had in her lab. Long leather straps hung down from it, looking well-worn. The sight of them made Gabe rub unconsciously at his wrists, recalling the one time Moira had to restrain him due to hallucinogenic reaction to a serum to reduce his abnormally high body temperature._

_Tearing his eyes away from the stage, Gabe found that a glass of whiskey had been brought to him. He glanced around, unable to find the attendant that had brought it to him. Shrugging, he picked up the glass and took a sip. It burned pleasantly as it slid down his throat and he took another small drink. There was something else in the whiskey that he couldn’t quite name. It made the alcohol taste a bit sweeter. He brought the glass up to his nose and inhaled deeply. The scent caused a wave of unbridled arousal through him. His cock stirred, hardening in his pants. Setting the glass down immediately, he decided he needed to leave before anything weirder could happen._

_As he pushed his chair away from the table to stand, the lights in the room dimmed and voices quieted around the room.  Gabe knew now it was too late to leave. The attendants wouldn’t let him out until the performance was over. Turning his gaze to the stage, he watched as a rosy pink light lit the set. Two performers in white lab coats walked onto the set from either side and approached the table. They grabbed the medical table and adjusted it so the upper part of it was inclined. Together, they began turning it in place with practiced grace. As it faced the back of the stage, the lighting flickered off as the sound of a heart monitor came through the sound system. Gabe watched, mesmerized, as the lights flashed in time with the sound and the performers turned the seat back to the front. The audience applauded behind Gabe at the sight of the beautiful woman now seated on the medical table._

_Gabe’s face flushed at the scantily clad beauty staring out into the room. “(Y/n)” he whispered.  You were dressed in nothing more than lingerie. The fabric was black, but sheer. It left nothing to the imagination and it didn’t help when you swung your legs out over the edge, hopping down from the table. His cock twitched, the hardness of it becoming even more aware to him. With a sultry look in your eyes, you threw your arms out to the audience dramatically.._

_“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Before our operation gets underway, I need a volunteer.” Hands flew up around Gabe, but he seemed incapable of moving at all. You scanned the audience three times over, your pointed finger following your gaze. At last, it landed on Gabe. “You.” Time seemed to stop as his eyes locked with yours. The rest of the room faded away; even the other performers faded from the position behind you. He watched as you batted your eyes innocently and that bright smile he enjoyed dearly lit up your face. “Will you join me?” Gabriel nodded mindlessly and stood. “Give our brave volunteer a round of applause, ladies and gentlemen!” you called out, bringing Gabe back to the present. He walked up the short steps at the front of the stage, each step sealing his fate. You walked over to him, swaying your hips and causing the sheer fabric to flutter in the breeze movement created. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”_

_“Gabe.” he said softly, his eyes looking anywhere but you._

_“Well, thank you for joining me up here tonight.” you said earnestly. “I hope you enjoy yourself.” That is when you turned back to the audience to say just a few more words._

_“Come along.” one of the assistants said to Gabe, motioning for him to take a seat on the table. She adjusted it slightly for his size, working just in his peripheries. When she adjusted the legs, he couldn’t help but look down to study her face. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes upon realizing who it was--Moira glanced back up at him. Anger boiled in him and he moved to rise from the table, but couldn’t. He had failed to notice that the other assistant had strapped him in. His arms, wrists, waist, thighs, and ankles were fastened tightly to the medical table. No matter how hard he fought against them, they would not budge.“Have fun.” Moira said before leaving the stage._

_“Without further ado,” Gabe looked to you, suddenly realizing the situation he was in. “Let the show begin!” You turned on your heel as a song with an electronic sound and heavy bass started to play. Strutting over to him, you ran a hand down his chest slowly. Gabe felt his heart race under your palm and watched helplessly as it continued downwards. He smelled the scent of whatever was in his drink even stronger now, causing arousal to pool low in his belly. Your hand stopped right above that spot and a gasp escaped Gabe’s lips. Your lips curled into a playful smirk as your hand moved the last couple of inches down and you grasped his clothed, erect member._

_Gabe shut his eyes tightly, a hiss of pleasure passing his lips. It was almost painful how hard he was and his situation was doing nothing to relieve it. You let go and produced a pair of shiny medical scissors seemingly out of thin air. Bringing them to the neck of Gabe’s shirt, you cut it all the way down the middle of his body. The cold metal ran against his hot skin, sending tingles down his spine and through his limbs. You twirled the scissors in one hand, the other pushing the two halves of Gabe’s shirt aside to reveal his chest to the audience. You admired your handiwork briefly and then moved on to his pants, starting at the bottom of each leg. The cut ran up each pant leg to the top of Gabe’s pants. Before you tore back the fabric of his pants, you paused a moment to run your hand over your breasts and down to the apex of your thighs, letting out a low moan as you cupped your sex._

_“Oh Gabe…” you breathed. “Gabriel.” The sight of you touching yourself and moaning his name was the hottest thing he had ever seen. “I need you inside me, Gabe. Please, oh please, fuck me.” You reached up and pulled at the string holding the top of the lingerie around your neck, successfully untying it. The flimsy piece of fabric fell to the floor, your chest now bared to everyone in the room. Your nipples were hard peaks and your skin glowed in the lighting of the stage. You looked into his eyes as you took the scissors and cut one side of the sheer panties and then the other. The fabric joined the lingerie on the stage, leaving you completely nude. Gabriel felt precum seep out from his unbelievably hard cock at the sight of your naked sex. This was too much for him. He had to have you. You looked innocently at him him, crossing your arms and legs to block his view of you. “Do you want me, Gabe?”_

_“Yes.” he breathed as you approached. Your hands pushed the fabric of his pants aside._

_“Do you need me?” The scissors dipped beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Gabriel moaned at the feeling of the cold metal near his hot, hard, sex._

_“Hell yes.” he said, staring you straight in the eyes._

_“Well then…” With one swift motion, you cut the front of his underwear and his cock sprang free. Moira and the other assistant came back out onto the stage, adjusting the table so it was laying flat. Tossing the scissors to the ground you, climbed up onto the table with the help of Moira. Gabe screwed his eyes shut, all the intense feelings causing his temples to throb. An itch grew in the back of his mind. You planted a hand in the middle of his chest, the other reaching down to grab his cock. The feeling of your hand around him caused fire to flood his veins. “I’m going to have you now, Gabriel. You’re all mine.”_

_Ice enveloped Gabe’s body and he realized something was wrong. He felt the tip of himself just against your entrance, but he was no longer in control of his body. A dark chuckle, that damned thing’s laugh, echoed around his head. This wasn’t how the dream went. “_ **_Mmmm…_ ** _” Reaper moaned. “_ **_Oh (y/n), you must be mine. I must have you._ ** _”_

_“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her, Reaper!” Reyes shouted._

_“_ **_Like you could do anything about it._ ** _” The dream faded away around Gabriel, but he remained strapped to the medical table. “_ **_I’ll just leave you here.  I have some business to catch up on and that lovely creature waiting for me._ ** _” Gabriel fought against the leather restraints, but to no avail. He screamed and writhed on the medical table, feeling the leather rub his skin raw. His throat hurt from screaming--from cursing Reaper, from cursing Moira, from cursing himself for allowing this to happen. The Reaper was in control now, leaving him here until he could take back over--leaving you to the mercy of that monster._


	5. What A... Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First few entries of the journal, some non-con fingering, and a surprise.

_April 21st, 7:26 pm_

 

_Tonight will be the first trial of Dr. O’Deorain’s treatments for the side-effects of the SEP. I’m worried what might happen. I do not trust her methods but after collapsing at the meeting last week, I see no other choice than to allow her to try and cure me. The fevers are getting worse and the restlessness they bring is not helping me any more than my body overheating. Normal meds just won’t cut it anymore--they pass right through my body without much help. It is keeping me from functioning properly._

_This journal will be my proof in case anything goes awry. I hope it will not come to that, but not knowing what that woman has in store for me is my reasoning. I knew of her fall from the professional world of medicine. It had been in the news for weeks until the case filed against her went to court and her license was retracted. She messed with the nature of a patient and that’s what landed her where I found her--treating the wounds and illnesses of the escorts at the Black Rat. No other doctor be willing to take the steps Moira will. I must let her try to fix me or I will waste away until the side-effects finally destroy my body entirely._

_How will it be to feel normal for once? It has been so long since I have. No one else from the program has these issues. The only ones that did died before they could leave the lab back then. If it were possible, I’d track down the doctor’s they had working on us. None of us knew their names and after the program was shut down, most of them were paid to keep their mouths shut about it all. There’s no saying if they’d be willing or able to cure me anyways._

_I must be careful to not let things go too far south. If they do, I will have no other choice than to stop the treatments. Too much is at stake in the company for me to be worse off than before. I have to remain strong. Otherwise_

 

     The entry stops there, as if something pulled the writer away from the journal. You no longer believe the writer of the journal to be Reaper. The wording and emotions behind them are far too soft to be anyone remotely like him. You continue reading, taking a long sip from your mug of coffee.

 

_April 22nd, 3:38 a.m._

 

_I’ve been staring at the vials Dr. O’Deorain brought last night. She administered the first one and I have felt odd ever since. There’s been a tingling at the back of my head where my neck meets it. My temperature has yet to go down and I’ve been monitoring it every hour. The restlessness has only increased and I hope that it is just my nerves causing that. I have to administer the next one here in a few minutes, but can’t help but dread what else it may cause. The doc said I have to take the entire series of her formula before she will be able to tell what it has accomplished. I fear it may not accomplish anything, but only time will tell._

_Needles have never been something I’m okay around. Having to administer this second one myself is going to not be easy. Moira said she had to return to her lab because she was working on something important. What is more important than her current patient? I could easily retract the privileges I gave her to that lab, but then I’d be back to square one with my condition. This is aggravating. Even though she showed me how to do it, I can’t help but feel like I’m going to screw it up._

_I need to stop stalling._

     

     A trail of red dots, all about the size of the head of a pin, stain the page. You wonder what caused them, but forgot them as you moved on down the page.

 

_3:58 a.m._

 

     _It is done. I feel lightheaded. The formula, after injecting it, tastes even more bitter the second time. I am feeling a little euphoric thought. The room seems a little brighter than normal. No other_ **_noticeable_ ** _differences. This isn’t as bad as I thought. I will have to be sure to tell_

_Something isn’t right. I feel odd. I can’t even explain it. Everything hurts and that tickle in the back of my head is now burning and the sensation is running down my spine. Dear god, what have I done? I can’t breathe. I must call_

**_4:00 O’CLOCK AND ALL IS WELL_ **

 

    “Doing some light reading now?” You scream at the sudden voice of the Reaper behind you. The journal falls into your lap and you turn to look at him. How long had he been standing there watching you? “And I see you’ve covered yourself up? No, no, no…” He comes around the couch and you scoot away from him. “You thought I’d leave you here, our business unfinished. Well,” He lunges forward, his hands on the arm of the couch on either side of your head. The journal fell to the floor with an audible thump. “You were wrong.” Two tendrils of mist wrap around your wrists and pin them above your head.

    “Please don’t.” You try to break away but, despite being something close to ethereal, the mist is just as strong as its owner. Reaper is sliding down your body, his mask staring up at you the whole time. You’re shaking with fear, your heart beating against your rib cage as if it will burst from your chest. You whimper as the cool air of the room meets your stomach when Reaper pushes the shirt upwards, revealing your plain black underwear. He traces a finger over the waist band, chuckling as your body shudders beneath him. You bring a knee up, hoping to hit him with as much force as you could. A tendril of mist snags it before it makes contact with his groin, another grabbing your other leg.

     “You’re making this harder than it has to be, (y/n).” he says, as the tendrils pull your legs up into the air. You are at his mercy now and it scares the hell out of you. He runs a gloved hand down your inner thigh, moving ever so slowly towards your covered sex. His fingers trace over a spot that causes you to tense at the arousal it brings. Reaper notices and he moves back to it, pinching it between his fingers. You cry out in pain and he laughs. “Oh, (y/n). You’re too precious.” His other hand pushes aside your panties and a finger dips roughly into you. The material of his glove is like sandpaper and you scream as it drags against your insides. Your muscles clench around him as he wiggles it against your walls. He moans behind his mask, pulling his finger back just to slide it all the way in, tearing another scream from you.

     “Please stop.” you beg, your tears starting to fall. “Please stop. Please…” You screw your eyes shut as he continues to thrust his finger, adding another, into you. You can’t fight back other than with your words. You’re at the mercy of Reaper, but he has none for you. There is nothing you can do but sit there and take his abuse. Your body shudders and aches with every motion of his fingers inside you. When he grows bored, he pulls his fingers from you and brings them up to his masked face, breathing the scent of your sex deeply. There is a deep burning sensation between your legs and each contraction of your insides causes you to whimper.

     “Oh (y/n),” he sighs as he sits back between your spread legs. He runs a hand beneath the hood of his cloak, pushing the fabric off. Loose black curls sit just above the top of his mask. His hair is a mess and looks as if he had ran his hands through it too many times. A single curl hung down just between where his eyebrows should be. “You’re so innocent, so sweet, so… _intoxicating_.” You watch, unsure of where he is going next. He pulls off his gloves, one finger at a time, from both hands. You are granted the sight of his skin that is a unearthly shade of grey. His fingers are thick, of which you are already aware, even without the gloves. Reaper leans forward, his hands cupping your cheeks and forcing you to look into the eyes of the mask. You can smell yourself on his hand and you wished you could draw back from him. “You are mine now.” One hand leaves your face and comes up to grab the mask. There is a quiet clicking sound and Reaper pulls the mask off.

    His eyes are pitch black as they stare into yous, his gaze so intense you cannot look into them for very long. You find yourself afraid that you will lose yourself in those dark voids, as if they could suck your soul from your body. The skin of his face is the same as his hands, the same gray tint. Your eyes are drawn to his lips as he lets a breath out from between them. They are a darker shade of grey, almost the color of charcoal. There is something so familiar about his face. You had to have seen him before, but could not recall where. You glance one last time into his eyes, hoping they would refresh your memory. They do not and you break his gaze yet again.

    Reaper rises from the couch and he bends down, lifting you into his arms. Your arms and legs are still held by the mist, but he forces your arms around his neck to hold him. The mist wraps itself from your ankles up to your knees, keeping you from doing anything to try and escape his hold. He seems to glide as he walks, his steps barely jarring you against his solid chest. Your heart has not slowed since he caught you off guard. As he carries you towards the master bedroom, you feel it get faster. The door is open and as you look over at the bed, you know what is coming. You shut your eyes, waiting for him to lay you down so he could have his way with you.

     Only, that is not what happens. He does not set you down and your eyes open, full of confusion. Reaper has brought you to the bathroom. You look up at him as he sets you down in the large bath tub that is set in the floor. “What are you doing?” you question. He does not answer and that makes you feel all the more unsettled by his actions. The cool tile of the tub against your thighs makes you shiver. You notice that the mist that constrained you is now gone, but do not make any move to run. It frightened you to think of what he may do if you did try to escape. He turns the water on, letting it run over a hand until he finds it satisfactory and plugs the drain so the tub will fill. Steam rises from the hot water and you watch him breathe it in, his expression strangely calm. “Reaper?”

    “Yes, (y/n)?” his voice is uncharacteristically soft. You don’t know what you were going to say. All words were lost to you with his strange shift in personality. The tub filling up is the only sound in the room as you sit there, unsure of how to proceed. He was impossible to read, even without his mask. You wanted to know what he was thinking, what he had planned by this strange and unexpected kindness. He did not move from kneeling next to the faucet, nor did he even glance your way. You kept a wary eye on him--you wouldn’t trust him so easily. Even if that is what he meant to gain by this sudden change, he still had violated you. At that thought, you felt a wave of arousal course through you. Your cheeks flushed in response and you scolded yourself internally. It had not been enjoyable in the least bit and you were sure you would be sore for a while. You were thankful Reaper did not notice your reaction to your thoughts.

     As the water rose around you, its warmth brought you some sense of relaxation. Your muscles had been so tight from all the events leading up to this moment. Some of the stress was already starting to dissipate when Reaper shut the water off. You looked to him, watching him stand and begin to unbuckle the belt that hung around his hips. The heavy black combat pants fell to the floor, leaving his lower half in his boxer briefs. Your eyes widened at the noticeable bulge in said boxer briefs. He disappeared from sight in a swirl of mist and you wondered where he went. When hands gripped your shoulders firmly from behind, you yelped. Looking up, you found where Reaper had gone.

    He was sat on the edge of the tub, his legs dangling in the water on either side of you. The heavy cloak he wore had been discarded and he wore nothing but a black short-sleeved compression shirt. His hands pushed you down while pulling your shoulders towards him, causing you to lay back into the water. He let you go and began running his fingers through your hair, his fingertips massaging your scalp. A feeling like an egg being cracked over your head caused your eyes roll up behind their lids. All the tension in your body was slowly going away and you wondered just how Reaper was managing to make you feel so relaxed. “Mine.” he breathed as you felt lips press against the middle of your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open, locking with his. He looked conflicted and you hadn’t the slightest clue why.

    “Reaper,” you started, but he cut you off.

    “I must go, (y/n).” he said. “But you must stay here. You cannot ever leave.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Promise you will be here waiting for me when I return.” he growled, one of his hands pulling at your hair. You sat up with the tug of your hair, tilting your neck back to watch as Reaper leaned down towards you. His lips pressed against the front of your throat and then he gently nipped the soft skin. “I will know if you leave. You do not want to know how mad I will be if you do. Do you understand?” You said nothing as he sucked at the skin of your neck, making another bolt of unwanted arousal shoot through you. “Do you?”

    “Yes.” you said through clenched teeth.

    “Good.” he purred. His hand let go of you and you slipped under the water. The sudden dip caused you to flail about until one of your hands found the edge of the tub. You pulled yourself up and coughed the little bit of water that had gone in through your nose from your throat. In the time that you had gone under, Reaper had disappeared. You looked around the room, afraid that he had the ability to vanish into thin air just like that. There was no saying when he would just turn back up, just as he had done earlier. You hoped when he did, that he would be in a better mood. As you enjoyed the rest of the bath, you couldn't help but wonder why Reaper had taken you of all people. He knew you somehow and while he seemed so familiar to you, you had no idea who or what he was. His strange behavior was what unsettled you most. How could he go from being manipulative, forceful, and cold to quiet and somewhat nice just like that?

     When the water became cold, you let the tub drain and sought out a towel. Reaper hadn't cared to remove your clothes, so they were sopping wet. You took them off, feeling uncomfortable that you had to in the first place. You found a towel beneath the sink and wrapped yourself in it, then hung up your clothes on the empty towel rack by the door. They would probably be dry by tomorrow morning. You left the bathroom and were surprised to see a plush, black robe sitting on the bed. A note was attached to it that read:

      _ **FO**_ _ **R (Y/N)-R**_

That handwriting was the same as the second set in the journal. You threw the robe on, tying it quickly and ran out to the living room. The journal was right where it had fallen and you picked it up, flipping to the first entry with the heavy and the almost illegible handwriting. Sure enough, as you placed the note next to it on the page, it was the exact same. You leaned back against the front of the couch, proud of discovering this information all on your own. You stared down at the journal in your hands and then frowned.  _If Reaper is the second person to write in the journal_ \--you thought to yourself-- _then whose handwriting is the first's?_


	6. Too Many Unknowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a bridge chapter. A little less exciting than I'd like, but there will be more fun in the chapters after this. Hope you enjoy!

     Reaper drummed his fingers on the table idly. This meeting was boring and to think of what he left to be there. As one of the Talon captains spoke about some bureaucratic nonsense, he imagined the feeling of your body around his fingers and your cries of pain. He felt arousal stir in his stomach at the sweet memory. Reaper wanted nothing more than to return and finish what he started. He wanted to feel you around more than just his fingers, he wanted to taste your sweet cunt--he wanted as much of you as he could take. Just the thought of taking you for himself made his cock twitch in his pants, longing for the sensation he knew from Reyes’ dream. You had better be there waiting for him when you returned or you would pay dearly for making him wait any longer.

     He would make these Talon buffoons pay if it weren’t necessary for his plan. Reaper had to be rid of his only weak spot. Gabriel Reyes had to be gone and the only way to do that would be to find someone to finish what O’Deorain had started. There was no place better for Reaper to look than an organization that once sought the results of SEP themselves. They had long since abandoned the research, but Reaper knew they had to have kept some of the people assigned to that research. He had spent the last several months looking when he had control. Through his infiltration of Talon, he learned their thoughts on Gabriel Reyes. They believed him to be like all the other aristocratic scum in the world, funding too many projects for organizations not worth the time of day. They had tried to get his support at one point and he stupidly refused, starting a conflict he could never have anticipated.

     Reaper knew the danger he would be in if they succeeded in destroying Reyes entirely. He was in the middle of the lions den. If Reyes were to take back control while he was here, there would be no saving the foolish man or himself for that matter. Any harm to Reyes before he could take over permanently would be harm to him. He would be damned to let anything like that happen. It was why he only came to these meetings when it was necessary. He had missed a few since the last time he had control and that was enough to make some of those in attendance doubt his devotion to their cause. If he missed many more, he may as well just hand himself over now.

    When the meeting ended, Reaper stood to go with his mind filled with thoughts of what he was going to do to you. Those thoughts were interrupted when someone stepped in front of him. “You didn’t talk much about what you were doing since we saw you last.” Reaper grimaced behind his mask. The man before him was Robert Mcleod, a hard-core loyalist and a persistent nuisance to Reaper. Mcleod did not respect those who took code names to hide their identities, despite Talon having no desire to know just who was working for them. There were several others who had left because Mcleod’s disregard for their right to anonymity. Talon didn’t really care much about Mcleod’s actions, or anyone else's, as long as it didn’t interfere with ops and the like. 

    “I’ve been digging up some intel on Gabriel Reyes.” Reaper growled through clenched teeth.

    “Hmm… I see.” Mcleod didn’t buy it one bit, but he didn’t press like normal. Rather, the man grinned and crossed his arms across his puffed out chest. Reaper inwardly groaned, wishing this pathetic creature would just walk off the closest cliff and get rid of Talon’s biggest pain in the ass. “Just the other day, some of our agents were tailing his transport. He wasn’t in it, but there was a woman. That shitty cowboy driver kept us from getting her.” Reaper knew it was you he was speaking of, having scoured Reyes’ memories. “You think she might be worth something if we were to catch her?  We could use her as leverage against Reyes.”

    “Nothing I’ve found points to her being of any value to Talon.” Reaper tried to step around Mcleod, but the man stepped with him to block him from leaving. The tolerance Reaper had for the man was wearing thin. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

    Mcleod eyed the mask, giving Reaper a look that told him what he already knew-- Mcleod didn’t believe him as far as he could throw him. “Please do. We’ll see you at the next meeting, Reaper.” Reaper brushed past Mcleod without another interruption. As he turned into the hall, Mcleod called out to him-- “Maybe you’ll actually have something useful.”

_ Not if you’re dead by then _ \--Reaper thought, heading for the roof of the building. He wasn’t bothered by anyone else on his way. Everyone except for Mcleod understood that Reaper did not appreciate people approaching him. He kept to himself for the most part, only interacting with other members of Talon when he needed to. There were very few members that he did not mind seeking him out, but even then it was rare that they did. If it were up to Reaper, he would not go to any of the meetings or hold back his urges to strangle those that got in his way.

    Finally, Reaper reached the roof and shifted into his wraith form before teleporting his way back to the apartment. He slipped inside from the balcony doors, silently closing them before taking in the room. He noticed something was off. Slithering across the floor, he searched the whole apartment. No room was left untouched and he looked in every possible hiding spot there could be made. As he returned to the living room, his initial thought was confirmed--you were no longer in the apartment. Clenching his fists as anger boiled inside him, he vowed to himself that he would find you. When he did, not even God himself could save you from what he would do. With a swirl of the inky mist that made up his wraith form, he left to find where you had run off to.

**…**

     Startling awake, you sat up on the couch, holding the open journal against your stomach. You had been reading it and must have fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock on the stereo, you noted you had slept for a good four hours. It was the early afternoon. Reaper had to have left sometime after nine this morning, but you couldn’t be entirely sure as you hadn’t kept track of the time very well.  _ So much for saving my sleep schedule _ \-- you groaned inwardly. As you rubbed the sleep from your eyes with one hand, the other set the journal down on the coffee table.

     The sound that had woken you startled you yet again and you looked towards the apartment door--someone was knocking on it. Reaper’s words echoed in your head. You wondered if it was just him testing you, seeing if you would actually leave only to appear and snatch you right back. When the insistent knocking sounded again, you realized that Reaper could easily let himself in by teleporting. The door was locked and whoever was knocking seemed unlikely to just go away. Tentatively, you rose from the couch and crossed the short distance to the apartment door. You noticed the peep hole and hesitated a brief moment, before looking through to confirm who was outside. You gasped at the sight of that cheesy cowboy getup standing on the other side of the door. He hadn’t a scratch, which worried you after finding his hat back at the basement where you met Reaper. You weren’t quite sure to believe he was the actual driver that Senor Reyes had drive you home, but when he lifted his head as he knocked one more time you knew it couldn’t be anyone else. It hadn’t occurred to you that Jesse would come to check on you, but you were so glad he did. Jesse started to walk away, having finally decided no one was home, and you unlocked the door as fast as you could, throwing it open.

    “Jesse!” you called out, running from the apartment and throwing yourself at him. You felt a wave of relief like a waterfall crash over you as you fell into his arms. All the emotions you’d felt over the past night flooded from you and you sobbed as Jesse supported you as best he could.

    “Whoa there, (y/n).” he said, grasping your forearms and guiding you to stand up straight. Hot tears poured down your cheeks and you probably looked hysterical, but after all you’d been through this felt somewhat safe. “What’s got you all worked up?”

     “I thought something had happened to you and… and…” You were hyperventilating. Taking a few deep breaths, you did your best to continue. “I was so scared and then they took me. I thought they took you too, but then he…” A lump rose in your throat, cutting you off with a choked sob. Jesse brushed your messy back with such a soft motion, telling you that everything was alright. 

     “Why don’t we go back into the apartment?” he suggested and you fervently shook your head no. 

     “Jesse, we can’t go back in there. We can’t.” you cried, helplessly allowing him to guide you back inside from the hall. He shut the door behind the two of you and guided you back to the couch. You half expected the journal to be gone and Reaper to come from the shadows, but it was still on the coffee table and you and Jesse were the only two there. Jesse looked down at you and his face flushed.

     “Is that--” He cleared his throat. “All you’re wearing?” You glanced down, having forgotten the robe Reaper lent you was all you had on. Before you could respond, he shook his head, realizing there were more important things to deal with first. “Never mind. You said someone took you. Was it from here?” You nodded. “Damn it, Moira. Shouldn’t have trusted her to be here. If you got taken, then how’d you end up back here?”

     “He brought me back.” you said softly. You hadn’t been so sure why, but now you were even more confused than before. Jesse also looked confused, but he did not question you further. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and exhaled loudly.

     “If you don’t mind,  we’re going to need to report this all to the boss. He won’t be happy to hear any of this. Wasn’t happy I sent you here in the first place.” Jesse kept talking, but you couldn’t focus on anything he was saying. Your thoughts were rolling around in your mind and you came to the realization that there was some crucial puzzle piece missing in all of this. From the encounter at the party up until Jesse arriving here, none of it made a lick of sense. The journal didn’t seem to have any more answers either. Reaper was one of the writers making entries, but the other writer had yet to make themselves known. During your period of reading before you fell asleep, you realized that whoever the other writer was knew or knew of Reaper. You stopped there, realizing just how strange it was for two people to share one journal. Jesse’s hand came down on your shoulder a little to suddenly and you yelped. “Sorry there, Miss (l/n). Didn’t mean to scare you, but you were zoned out.”

     “Sorry.” you whispered. You weren’t sure what to do next. On the one hand, you had Jesse here. If Reaper came back, he would protect you. Then again, if Reaper came back and found him here, there was no saying what he would do. He hadn’t said you couldn’t have anybody join you in the apartment, but you knew he likely wouldn’t appreciate it. Not one bit. You could leave, but his warning frightened you. There was no place for you to go, either. He knew where you lived and who you worked for. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you choked back another sob before speaking. “Jesse, I’m scared. I don’t want to stay here any more.”

    “Alright. We’ll get you home and…”

    “I can’t go there either!” you interrupted. Jesse gave you a puzzled look. “The person that… the people that took me know I live there. They know I work for Senor Reyes.” You took a shaky breath. “They know.”

    “Let me give the boss a call.” Jesse said, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. He quickly typed in a number and pressed dial, holding up the phone to his ear while it rang. You watched, hearing the dialing tone from where you sat. It continued to ring until it went to voicemail. Jesse hung up and dialed again, then again, and then again. The more he called, the less likely it seemed for your boss to answer. Jesse tried one last time, tapping his foot impatiently with a disdainful look on his face. It went to voicemail and Jesse stayed on. “Hey boss. We’ve got a situation with Miss (l/n). I’ll give you full details when I can actually get a hold of you. For now, I’m going to take her to the hospital to get her checked out. Give me a call when you can.” Jesse hung up and sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “You alright with going to the hospital? Not sure if you got hurt too bad in the car crash last night or what. Don’t know if whoever took you drugged ya as well.”

     “I’m okay with that.” you said, knowing he was probably right. “Will you stay with me?”

     “Of course I will, darlin’.” Jesse smiled sadly at you. Something in that smile told you he felt responsible for the harm that came to you. “Someone has got to keep an eye on you with all this crazy stuff going on. I’ve got a transport waiting outside. We should get going.” 

      “Alright.” You nodded. Jesse stood and you followed suite, grabbing the journal and tucking it into the pocket of the robe. You almost didn’t want to take it with you, but you still wanted answers as to what was going on. You wanted to be rid of Reaper, but you needed to understand why he had this journal that someone else also wrote in. Jesse searched the apartment, hoping to find some more clothes for you to wear but there were none but the ones that were still wet from the bath. He took his jacket and placed it over your shoulders, telling you it was cold outside and you needed it more than him. Together, the two of you left the apartment and you didn’t glance back. You were never going to set foot there again and you prayed that the Reaper wouldn't find you to drag you back-- _or worse..._


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is safe, for now, and Gabriel gains back control.

      Jesse walked into the hospital room you were in, noting the medical green hospital gown you now sported. The robe you had on as well as his jacket were draped over the back of the chair next to the hospital bed. “Hey, Jesse.” you said, attempting a smile. The cowboy acknowledged your greeting with a nod of his head and a soft smile. He took a seat, not sure what to tell you. Reyes still wasn’t picking up his damn phone and Jesse knew better now than to leave you alone. Talon had it out for you, likely because of your brief ride with him yesterday connecting you to Reyes. He just didn’t understand why Moira wasn’t around or why Reyes hadn’t made it over there. “The doctor says I’m all good to go. Only thing he said was to keep an eye out for any symptoms that could be signs of a concussion or anything else.”

    “That’s great to hear, Miss (l/n).” Jesse responded, feeling relieved that at least you were okay.

    “You can call me (y/n), you know? You’ve saved me on two occasions now, seen me in nothing but a robe, and now this. I think we’re past formalities.” you said, trying to lighten the mood even though you felt like garbage. You could tell Jesse was still worried. He had been the whole ride over to the hospital, constantly checking on you in the rear view mirror as well as road behind the vehicle. “Jesse?”

    “Sorry.” Jesse sighed, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his messy brown hair before setting it back down on his head. “Still trying to process all of this.” He meant he was trying to process all of what you had told him on the way over. You told him everything from when you woke up in the transport up until Reaper left you the second time. Jesse had heard of the name Reaper in the last couple of months while he was running reconnaissance for the security of Reyes’ company’s assets, living spaces, and even the man himself. He had yet to put the name to a face, but having been told from you what he was capable of, he could picture the man vividly in his mind. Now it was just a matter of finding him and figuring out what he wanted with his boss.

    “No need to be sorry.” You reached up to scratch the end of your nose and Jesse noticed the circular bruise on your wrists. His gaze didn’t go unnoticed by you and you pulled your hand back, looking at the bruise yourself. Your other wrist had one as well, from Reaper’s strange form restraining you. You had been so frightened and in pain from his assault that you hadn’t even registered the force he put on your wrists. Dropping your wrist into your lap, you let out a shaky breath. “I just wish none of this had ever happened. It’s not your fault and I know its not mine either.”

    “Hey now. I promise you that we’ll find Reaper and that he won’t be able harm you any more.” Jesse assured you, scooting his chair closer. He reached out and grabbed your hand, giving it a short squeeze. “I’ll see to it personally that we get you somewhere safe and that someone is with you 24/7. You just worry about taking care of yourself the best you can and getting better after this whole fiasco. Alright?”

    “Alright.” You nodded.

    “Once we get you out of here, I’m going to take you back to my place if that is fine with you. I can keep an eye on you there until Reyes gets back to me.” Jesse said. “I’ll be sure to provide you with anything you may need until then, as well. Reyes can just pay me back for it all, so please let me know what I can do.” Jesse’s generosity should have surprised you, but it didn’t. He had proven himself to be that caring. Even if he amounted to it being part of his job since Reyes had entrusted your safety to him, you could tell that was the kind of man Jesse McCree was. You felt tired and it wasn’t likely you’d be discharged for a while longer. Jesse noticed you trying to fight to stay awake and frowned. “Get some sleep. They’ll wake you up when they need to. I’m going to step out…”

     “Please don’t go.” you rushed, stopping Jesse as he moved to rise from his chair. You weren’t comfortable being alone, even if you weren’t aware of it because you were resting. Jesse settled back in to his chair. You looked at him, still afraid he would leave once you were asleep. 

     “I’ll stay.” he assured you, taking off his hat and resting it on his lap. “Rest up.”

     “Thank you.” you whispered, shutting your eyes. Within minutes you were fast asleep and Jesse did stay, as he had promised. 

      “You’re welcome, (y/n).”

**…**

     The apartment was a wreck, looking as if a tornado had come through and destroyed everything it could. Glass was strewn in the kitchen from smashed dishes and cold coffee covered the floor, the half shattered pot sitting in the middle of it. Only two of the five cupboard doors remained on both hinges, the others having been torn completely off or hanging by a single hinge. The stereo had also joined the mess on the floor, rendered completely irreparable.The coffee table in the living room was snapped into, chunks and splinters of woods laying nearby. Only the couch remained intact, but it had been shoved up against the wall and blocked part of the door into the apartment. The other matching sets of furniture were tipped over and shreds of the upholstery were scattered around the floor. A trail of the wreckage led to the master bedroom. Coffee stains in the shape of heavy combat boots were left in the carpet. Three fist-shaped holes were new fixtures to the hallway walls. 

     The bedroom was untouched except for the fainter footstep trail leading into the bathroom. Black clothing was strewn about the room, the combat boots thrown into a corner where they could no longer leave coffee stains on the tiled flooring. Steam filled the air, painting the mirror with condensation. The shower installed in the ceiling had been running hot water for quite some time now and the water was just starting to go cold. It’s occupant didn’t seem to mind though, standing in the cooling spray while taking heavy breaths. Rivulets of water traced down the face of Gabriel Reyes as he tried his best to make sense of the world around him.

_ What have I done? _ \-- he asked himself. With every shaky deep breath he took, the guilt he felt caused his throat to constrict and his chest to tighten. When he had came back from the deepest recess of his mind, he had been standing in the middle of the destroyed living room. It took him a few minutes to realize just where he was and then a few more to process the state of the apartment. The shards of glass that were embedded in his thick gloves were the telltale of just who had been responsible for the destruction. It was not the state of the apartment that concerned him most, however--you were nowhere to be found. Reyes stood there, trying his hardest to remember what had happened since he had been gone. To no avail, there was no recalling the trouble Reaper had caused. Anger and guilt consumed Gabriel. He had meant to protect you and had failed to do that.

     His body had been sore, especially the muscles of his neck and shoulders. As well as that, there was that chill that always came after Reaper had been in control. Reyes managed to carry himself to his bedroom and get undressed so he could shower. He turned the water as hot as it would go and stepped in, letting the water wash away the tension in his body and rid him of the chill it felt. Gabriel barely registered the feeling of the scalding water on his skin. A strange numbness came over him, starting at his head and slowly oozing down his body. His thoughts seemed to be washed away by the water, leaving his mind blank and quiet. For the thirty minutes he stood there, he felt completely at peace. There were none of the worries he had for his company, no thoughts of his declining health, and no fear of Reaper taking control. He felt nothing at all and would have been happy if he could register any emotion. When the water started running cold, he looked up and let the reality of his situation sink back in.

     The first thought that came back was that he needed to call Jesse. Shutting the water off, he  stepped out of the shower and walked over to the towel rack. Lifting one of the towels off, he moved to wrap it around him only to realize just how small it was. It was then that Gabriel realized it wasn’t a towel at all. He dropped the plain black bra that he had mistaken for a towel in his hazy state of mind. On the towel rack next to where he had grabbed the bra, there was a pair of matching underwear and one of his t-shirts. Gabriel’s knees became weak and he stumbled towards the sink, catching it to support himself.  _ No… No, no, no. _ He felt nauseous. A buzz of concerns grew in his mind, but nothing was more concerning than the images that flashed through his mind.  _ Damn you, Reaper.  _ The images of you beneath him, of him looking up at your tear stained cheeks from between your legs, of his gloved hand inside you with your panties haphazardly shoved aside.

    “Reaper!” Gabriel shouted, clutching at his temples and willing that bastard to talk to him. He was furious and disgusted with Reaper, but with himself as well. How could he have let this happen? He needed to know what happened, if you were still alive or if he needed to turn himself in to the authorities. Those images were burnt into his mind, playing over and over again to taunt him even more. Gabriel sat there, concentrating and trying to create the feelings that came with Reaper’s presence. They never came and neither did Reaper. Gabriel looked up into the mirror above the sink, his reflection fogged over. With a snarl, he drew back his fist and punched the glass, sending cracks outwards from where he hit. The glass cut his knuckles and he watched his blood drip down the mirror, running into the cracks and over the reflective surface.

     The ringing of his phone pulled Gabriel’s attention from the mirror. It was coming from the jacket that Reaper had put him in every time he took over. Reyes tried to get rid of the get up every time he took control, but Reaper always managed to get it back. Walking over to the jacket, he scooped it up and pulled his phone from a pocket. It was Jesse and Gabriel wasted no time before answering. “Jesse…”

     “About damn time you pick up! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the last twelve hours, boss.” Jesse huffed in annoyance.

     “I’m sorry, Jesse, but I have something…”

     “I don’t care what excuse you have. I need you to get over to my place as soon as possible. I can’t pick you up myself because I’m having to keep an eye on (y/n).” Gabriel’s mind came screeching to a halt at the mention of you.

      “Is she okay?” 

      “No.” The worry in Jesse’s voice cut Gabriel to the core. If he had any doubt of the harm that came to you, it was gone with that one word. Jesse let out a deep sigh, not sure of how to continue.

       “What happened?”  _ What did I do that I’ll never forgive myself for?  _ The images passed through his mind once again and he clenched his fist, feeling that his cut knuckles had already started to heal over.

        “Talon got a hold of her.” Jesse responded. “Some guy going by the name of Reaper kidnapped her and sexually assaulted…” Jesse trailed off, obviously struggling to explain. “He sexually assaulted her. And managed to get in your apartment to do it. I don’t know how, I don’t know why.” Gabe felt sick all over again. The dream Reaper had forced him to share and then trap him there was likely the reason. Reaper would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and you were his new obsession it seemed. “I’m going to be sending a security team over that way to set up surveillance. For now, I suggest that you find somewhere else to stay until we get it secured. But we need to get this situation figured out, so I need you at my place as soon as you can get here.”

       “I’m sorry, Jesse.” Gabriel apologized. “I really am. You shouldn’t have had to deal with this.”

       “I’m paid for it, so I don’t mind.” Jesse said. “What I do mind, however, is when my damn boss can’t answer his damn phone. It was in the job description that I had to keep you safe too. That is difficult to do if I don’t know where the hell you are at any given moment. Next time that happens, I’m quitting and you can find yourself a new security chief.”

       “I… I understand.” Gabriel felt bad to have dumped all this responsibility on Jesse. He would need to be careful in the future. It was easier said than done, but Gabriel knew he couldn’t afford to lose his best agent and closest confidant. Especially now that he was looking out for you. If Jesse was gone, there wouldn’t be anyone keeping you safe from Talon or Reaper. Gabe couldn’t care less about what happened to him, but he drew the line when it came to others. He  would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what had happened to you, even if it meant bringing Reaper to justice by turning himself in. He had the mask and the outfit and knew what he had done to you. That was all the proof authorities would need. “I’ll head that way. Let me know if anything else comes up.”

      “Sure thing, boss. See ya soon.” Jesse hung up and Gabriel stared at the screen of his phone until it automatically shut off. Everything was a mess. Reaper was out of control and he was nowhere close to finding Moira. He had reached out to various companies that he thought Moira may have sought to gain employment for, but had heard nothing. If he couldn’t find her and Reaper continued to take more of his time, it was likely he would lose himself entirely. There would be no more Gabriel Reyes. Reaper would be all that was left and no one would be any wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on offing Jesse. Not this early on at least. He is an important character and still has some usefulness to the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the shower scene with our boy Gabe ;) That was fun to write.


	8. Aftermath-Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, there be a bit of dubious consent as well as some content that might make some people uncomfortable. Feel free to skip the italicized section if it isn't something for you.

      _The journal stared up at you, ink seeping outwards from the middle of two pages. It was black in the center, but as it oozed outwards it turned to a crimson red. You watched little trails of the red ink roll off of the pages and onto the clear glass table beneath it. It mesmerized you and your fingers itched to reach out and dip into the viscous looking liquid. You raised a hand slowly, moving it ever so gently towards the inky black center. The white pages were now all covered and a puddle of the ink had gathered beneath the covers of the journal. As your fingers grazed the ink, they didn’t sink into it at all, rather sliding across the top of it as if it were the glass table top beneath the journal. It was such an odd occurrence and you tapped a few times on the hard surface, wondering how it had hardened._

 _“_ **_Doing some light reading now?_ ** _” Your eyes snapped upward, finding Reaper staring down at you from the other side of the table. The same ink of the journal seeped out of the eyes of his mask, running down the white material and dripping onto his chest and the floor. Panic swept through you, causing your chest to tighten and your breathing to pick up. Why was he here? Why now? Reaper stepped around the table, his movements steady and with purpose. The way he towered over you made you think of a predator, looking right into the eyes of its prey knowing very well it was over for the powerless creature._

_“No. No, no, no.” You tried to scoot away or stand, but you were stuck to the couch as if you had been glued there. Punching at the cushions around you, you started to cry in fear and frustration at your impending doom. “Get away from me! Go away!” Reaper’s hand grabbed your shoulder roughly and turned you, shoving you onto your back. Your head hit the arm of the couch hard, sending stars through your vision. Gloved hands with claws poking through the ends of the fingers tore at your clothing, catching skin as it went. You screamed in pain and tried to shove him away, but anywhere your hands moved to push turned to mist. Your hands passed through him, bringing you no help. Your clothing was in tatters, leaving you entirely exposed to the man as he climbed over your now naked body. “Please don’t… don’t do this, Reaper.”_

_The man chuckled, his mask fading away to reveal the scarred face and soulless black eyes. A clawed hand traced your cheek, the fabric permeated with the scent of your schlick and an earthy cologne. You gagged from the intense scent combined with the memory of what those fingers had done to you already.“Oh, (y/n). I told you not to leave.” Reaper growled. His other hand traced circles on your hip, so very close to your center. You shivered, feeling arousal start to pool between your legs against your will. “You promised to stay until I came back.” His thumb dug into your hip and you whimpered in pain. Your hands came up to grab his upper arms, finally able to land on him. However, no matter how hard you pushed, he didn’t budge. “I told you not to leave.”_

_“I’ll go back. I just needed to… I promise I won’t be long.” Reaper’s clothes disappeared in a cloud of mist. Your breath hitched and your mouth became dry. Reaper’s physique was nothing less than impeccable. Your hands felt the way his upper arm muscles rippled beneath them. Below his chiseled chest with a smattering of dark curly hair, was the toned plane of his abdomen, rising and falling with each breath he took. Your eyes snapped shut after looking beyond his belly. He was big-- much bigger than anyone you’d been with before. Even with your eyes shut, you could still see his erection in vivid detail. The way it bobbed between his legs, its swollen tip glistening with precum. Dark curls tangled around the base and his balls looked just as aroused as the rest of his cock. It hovered just above your naked thighs, the movement of it stirring the air. Your clit throbbed and moisture began collecting around your opening._

_“You left, (y/n).” Reaper growled, the hand at your face moving down to just the inside of your knee. He pushed it to the side, opening your legs to him. The cool air surrounding the two of you hit your warm, wet cunt and you bit back a moan. Why were you so turned on, yet so afraid? Reaper was dangerous and you would never forgive him for what he had done, nor what he was about to do. “You gave me your word and then broke it. Your words mean nothing now. Trying to make it up to me with more honeyed lies is out of the question.” He crawled upwards until his hips were sitting just below the juncture of your legs. You felt the tip of his cock bump against your clit, sending a bolt of pleasure through your legs to the tips of your toes. This time, you weren’t able to keep your moan from slipping out of your lips. Reaper leaned his head down, resting it just below your jaw. He peppered your neck with kisses, followed by nips and licks, eventually nuzzling his lips against your pulse. “Your body, on the other hand....” He shifted his hips back and one of his hands guided himself to your entrance, just pressing lightly between your lips. “Would make it up to me and then some.”_

_“Please…” you whimpered, unsure of whether it was out of need or as a plea for mercy. Reaper sucked at your pulse, rubbing himself up and down between your soaked labia. A ball of pleasure was forming in your core, the anticipation causing it to throb and pulse with heat inside you. You were frightened and deeply aroused. Nothing was making sense anymore. Your eyes couldn’t focus on Reaper or any other visible detail of the room. “Please…”_

_“What is it you want, cariño?” Reaper growled against your neck, his hot breath contrasting against the coolness of his body. He pushed his hips forward slightly, moving a little further into you. The stretch of just less than an inch of him caused your toes to curl and the walls of your pussy to quiver. You panted like a dog in heat, your thoughts and worries the furthest thing from your arousal-addled mind. The room around the two of you seemed to spin, colors and shapes blurring into nothingness. All that was left was Reaper above you and the soft plushness of the couch cushions beneath you, not to mention the desire building and burning within you. Why did he seem so composed while you were an utter mess? Your hands dropped above your head, hanging over the arm of the couch, and you let out a harsh sob. This was all too much and you were losing control, second by second.“Tell me what you want, (y/n). Let me give you a life of luxury.”_

_“Reaper…” you breathed, trying to lift your hips to move him deeper inside you. His hips shifted back to keep you from doing so._

_“Let me give you a lifetime of pleasures beyond your wildest imagination.” The scratches he had left on your body burned. Within a few more seconds, you would lose all resolution and he would get what he had wanted from the moment he met you. He pinched one of your hardened nipples with his thumb and pointer finger, rolling it between them and tugging it gently. “What is it you desire?” Those words were your undoing._

_“You! It’s you!” you cried out, hot tears running down your cheeks. “Please! I’ll do anything! Just take me!”_

_Before your eyes, Reaper’s face shifted into that of the man Jesse had shot to keep you safe. His body shifted, as well, to the massive hulking figure you recalled dropping like a stone to the ground. The bullet hole in his forehead oozed the ink that had came from the journal, dripping down onto your chest. A scream tore from your throat as his body crashed down upon you, the weight of him crushing you. Your arms fought to shove him from you, but with no leverage it was impossible. Worst of all, rather than Reaper’s cock inside you, it was the corpse’s. Your screaming and crying continued until your throat felt raw. Suddenly, his body rolled off of you and you sat up._

**…**

    Your eyes snapped open, but your vision was blurred with tears. You were breathing fast and couldn’t seem to get enough air into your lungs. Sitting up too quickly, a wave of dizziness caused you to fall forward against two small solid objects. “Hey now, breathe easy.”

     Your nose was runny from your crying and it didn’t make it any easier to breathe. Sniffling was all you could manage to do and it caused your vision to darken. “Take some deep breaths or you’re going to pass out.” a second voice added, the deepness of it strangely familiar to you. Doing as the voice said, you tried your best to take a deep breath. Your temples throbbed and your chest ached, but you fought to breath in deeply through your crying. When you breathed out, you let out a long sob.

     “There you go. Let it out. Take another one, darlin’.” You knew this voice was Jesse’s. He had been the first to speak after you woke from your nightmare. The voices continued coaching you until you stopped hyperventilating and opened your eyes. Jesse stood next to the bed, his hands on your shoulders and a worried expression on his face. Upon seeing your eyes on his face, he gave you a small reassuring smile. “There now. Everything is alright. You’re safe.” Behind him stood Señor Reyes, who you now knew to be the owner of the second voice. He gave you a look that bordered on pity, but you weren’t entirely sure that’s what he was trying to convey. “Boss got here while you were still out. We were talking when we heard you screaming bloody murder.”

     “You alright, (y/n)?” your employer asked, much softer than you had ever heard him speak before. Who knew he had this side of him? Who knew that he was being targeted by a terrorist organization? It just didn’t make any sense to you.

     “Nightmare.” you croaked. You brought your hand up to your throat, realizing how raw it felt. You felt like crying all over again and you dropped your head into your hands, trying to force your tears to stay put.

     “Shh… Just relax.” Jesse laid you back down in the bed. You don’t remember getting into it, so he must have put you there himself. The last thing you remembered was leaving the hospital parking lot after being discharged. You must have fallen asleep. In the time that you had been asleep here, Reyes must have arrived as well.

     “Where are we?” you said hoarsely, throat scraping against itself and causing you to wince.

     “My apartment. I carried you up cause you were out cold. Wishing I would have woken you up now.” Jesse motioned to the rest of the room. It was pretty plain--white walls, white blinds, and even a bland off-white carpet. The fanciest thing you noted was the light fixture that was allowing dimmed lighting. There was a closet off to one side and a stack of boxes.“You’ve got this room to yourself. That’s all your belongings from your place next to the closet. Thought you might want them and so I sent someone over to get them for ya.” You wondered how they got in without a key, but realized that they probably didn’t use a key. “My room is just down the hall and my roommate's is across from yours. He shouldn’t bother you much though. Genji keeps to himself, but he’ll be here to keep an eye on things when I’m not.”

     “I’m staying here?” you questioned, whispering this time to minimize the pain it caused you.

     “It’s the only place safe enough.” Reyes replied. You had almost forgotten he was even here until he spoke just then. His eyes met yours and you looked away quickly, partly out of embarrassment for nearly forgetting him being there. The other reason being that Reaper’s figure flashed before your eyes in place of your employer. “You just worry about getting better, Miss (l/n).”

     “What about my job? And don’t I have to tell you everything that happened?” you rushed, worry being your worst enemy. Your throat was on fire and you let out a choked sob, holding a hand up to it.

     “After screaming like that, I don’t think you should be talking much. Jesse has told me what you told him.” Señor Reyes said. “Promise me you’ll focus on getting better.” You nodded and let out a shaky breath, wiping your tears away with the back of one of your hands. “I’ll see about getting you something to help you sleep easy. Nightmares like that are something I’m familiar with myself.”

     A soft knock came from the open door way, drawing everyone’s attention. A human figure stood there, the light from the hall causing him to look like a shadow. Reyes shifted his weight, causing me to lose sight of the person who knocked. “I made tea for our guest.” a voice of a young male traveled into the room. There was a hint of an accent in it, but you couldn’t quite place it. You took it that it was Jesse’s roommate. Flushing in embarrassment, you realized that he probably had heard you screaming. Just how much more trouble were you going to cause these people? Heavy footsteps against the carpet came closer and you now knew what the man looked like. Much to your surprise, he was barely man at all. From the neck down, his body was entirely cybernetic--Jesse’s roommate was, in fact, a cyborg.  He handed the cup to Jesse, who then handed it to you. “It is green tea with honey, to soothe your throat.”

      “Thank you, Genji.” Jesse said. You took a sip and were happy to feel it coat your throat a little, giving it a little relief. However, the tea made you realize just how hungry you were. Your stomach gave a quiet growl, announcing to everyone close enough to hear of your hunger. Jesse laughed and stood from the edge of the bed. “I think it might be good to get you something to eat as well. I’ll go fix up something for ya, alright?” You nodded. Genji followed Jesse out, leaving Reyes and you alone. You took another sip of the tea, letting its warmth settle in your stomach.

     “I apologize for dragging you into this all.” You looked up at your employer from the top of the cup, confused why he was apologizing. He hadn’t put you in danger’s way on purpose. “If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. I want to make it up to you, (y/n).”

     “Don’t apologize.” you whispered. “Not your fault.”

     He let out a sigh, his shoulders slouching forward as he sat at the foot of the bed. “It’s my fault that you ended up at my apartment. I should have driven you home myself that night.” Reyes turned his head, his eyes looking into yours. “Now you’re part of this all, there is no going back. I can’t promise Talon and Reaper won’t try something again. We’ll have to stay on our toes from here on out. I’m sorry you’re going to be stuck here and under constant surveillance. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.”

     “Stop.” you said softly, hating how he seemed to put all the blame on himself. “No more apologizing. What happened, happened. Wishing it hadn’t is not going to change that fact.” Your throat tightened and you winced at the discomfort of the feeling. “I am just glad to be safe now.”

      “You…” Reaper sighed again, then nodded slowly. “You’re right.” He pulled out his phone, checking the time and your eyes widened having seen it yourself. It was nearly three in the morning. “I’ll let you rest now. If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask.”

       “Thank you, Señor Rey--”

       “Gabe.” he interrupted as he stood from sitting at the foot of the bed. “You can call me Gabe or Gabriel.”

       “Thank you, Gabriel.” you whispered, giving him a soft smile.

       “You’re welcome, (y/n).” he responded. “Get better soon.” You didn’t tell him as he left the room, but you promised yourself that you would. If it meant easing his needless feeling of guilt, you would get better even if you didn’t truly want to. Taking another sip of the tea Genji made for you, you settled back into the pillows behind you and waited for Jesse to return with the food he had gone in search of.


	9. Storm Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title in honor of the Storm Rising event. It fit so perfectly and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

     It had been a week since you awoke in your room at Jesse’s apartment. As promised, Reyes had gotten you some medicine to help you sleep without dreams. It worked wonders and you hadn’t had a dream since you started taking it. However, a side effect of the drug caused you to sleep much longer than you needed. That first time you took it, you ended up sleeping well until noon and had fallen asleep the night before just after ten o’clock. Jesse said he had tried waking you for a good fifteen minutes before giving up that morning. The odd sleep cycle made you feel groggy for a few hours after you were awake. It was a miserable experience, but it beat reliving what you had gone through before or worse.

    No medicine could keep your thoughts during the day from Reaper. You’d see a shadow move outside the window or down the hall and your body would tense. One of the days you’d been there, you decided to take your belongings out and start arranging them. You had been so occupied with that, you hadn’t heard Jesse come in and when he said something, you startled and stumbled into the stack of boxes you had been working on. The poor man felt so bad that he ended up wearing his boots around the house so the sound of his spurs clinking made his presence known. Not to mention the journal that you kept in the nightstand drawer next to your bed.

    You never should have taken it. A few times, you had opened the drawer and just looked at the silly thing. You were too afraid to open it and continue reading the entries of Reaper and the other author. It would have been so easy to just lift the cover and find your place again but every time you reached for it, your hand would just hover over it. You feared what things you would find out, what memories it would stir up. After that nightmare, you did not want anything else for you to worry about showing up in your dreams. You considered giving it to Jesse to help him figure out who Reaper was, but even that seemed so difficult. On one hand, it could bring to justice the man who had kidnapped you. You would finally be able to rest easy and go back to  your normal life. On the other hand, the journal seemed like such an important item to Reaper. He had been furious when he found you reading it. If he found you and knew you had taken it, there was no saying what he would do.

    Nevertheless, you were trying your best to move on and heal. Once you got all your things unpacked, your room at the apartment felt a little more like home. Jesse made it his mission to include you in anything him and Genji did together. They spent an afternoon playing card games with you. Even though you lost most of the time to the two very competitive men, the fun you had spending time with them was worth it. Genji invited you to play video games and you had a couple of times. The two of them were also aware of when you needed to be alone, never bothering you when you seemed like you didn’t want to be around them. You were still trying to settle in and they understood that, something which you were grateful for. 

     Gabe had yet to come and visit. You had asked Jesse about him and all you got was a shrug in response. Jesse explained just how buried Reyes would get in his work, skipping meals and staying up into the early hours of the morning. He also would not respond to phone calls or messages until he finished, often forgetting them entirely because he would crash from exhaustion. You had never known much about your employer other than what everyone else knew about him. This felt so much more personal. Given the circumstance, it made sense that you would get a glimpse into the life of the great Se ñor Reyes. While it was nothing very revealing, it still gave you small idea of the kind of person he was. You hoped that he wasn’t staying away because he still felt that it was his fault you had been taken by Reaper. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it and no way he could change it now. Gabe would just need to come to terms with that and you hoped that it would not way to heavily on him until then.

    You were curled up in the window seat in your room, reading your favorite book. Outside, it was raining. It had actually been raining for a while since you had started rereading your book. The rain had turned the once pristine white snow to a disgusting gray slush. You set your book in your lap and glanced through the window to the street outside. Transports and other vehicles passed by, unaware of you watching them. You had seen a handful of people braving the weather with umbrellas and rain boots. It was then you realized just how badly you wanted to get some fresh air. It had been about four days since you had really been outside. You hadn’t even considered going outside since you had gotten here. The weather wasn’t very nice and you were safer in here where Jesse or Genji could keep an eye things. 

     Just before you turned away from the window to continue reading, a vehicle pulled up outside the apartment. You watched its occupant climb out, opening their umbrella to keep them dry for the few feet to the overhang. The complex had call buttons to the individual apartments, so visitors or deliveries could be allowed in. Your head turned towards your open door with the sound of the buzzer by the door. Genji passed by and you wondered who it was coming to visit. You set aside your book and got up, pacing over to peek down the hall. Genji had opened the door and had it open as he looked down the outer hall to wait for whoever he had allowed up. A minute or two later, you were surprised to see Gabe follow Genji inside. He had his umbrella tucked beneath his arm and a black beanie pulled over his head. When he caught your gaze from down the hall, he smiled and waved. 

     “You just going to stand there like a stranger?” he called out to you as he moved out of view. It almost made you smile. You left the door way and walked out to the small living room to where he was seated on the couch. 

      “Jesse ran to the grocery store about an hour ago.” Genji was explaining from the kitchen as you took a seat in the cozy chair next to the couch. Gabe had removed his beanie and was wringing it in his hands. “He should be getting back any minute.”

       “Knowing Jesse,” Gabe turned to you, with a silly smirk on his face. “It will probably be another ten minutes.” You let out a laugh, your first since coming here, and it caused Gabe to let out a laugh of his own. Turning away from him, your cheeks flushed and you wondered if his laugh had that effect on anyone else. Genji walked out of  the kitchen, saying he’d be in his room if either of us needed him. You wished he would stay until Jesse got back, but it was a little late to ask and you felt like it would have been awkward to do so. “How are you feeling, (y/n)? I hope you’re settling in alright.”

    Turning back to Gabe, you sighed. “I’m feeling a bit better. I guess I’ve settled in okay. I don’t hate it here, but it’s not ideal.” You took a deep breath and continued. “I wish I could be on  my own, but I know that I won’t be safe. I still am scared to death that something will happen.” You don’t think the most guarded facility could keep you safe, so being here didn’t feel all that safe. Jesse and Genji could protect you if need be, but you wanted Reaper to be caught and dealt with so you could be on your own again. So you could go back to your house and working. 

    “Is the medicine helping you sleep peacefully, at least?” Gabe asked. 

     “Yeah. I’m not having any more nightmares. Still doesn’t keep me from remembering it all, though.” you explained, playing with the hem of your shirt. “I’m still terrified he’ll show up out of the blue. I just want things to go back to the way they were before.”

      “I wish there was something more I could do to make that possible.” Gabe said. “I am not happy that you have to stay here. You were never supposed to have gotten involved, in the first place. I promise you--” Gabe paused, his gaze dropping from yours momentarily, “--that Reaper won’t bother you again the moment he is apprehended.” 

      “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for all of this, Gabriel.” you said.

      “Don’t worry about it. I…” He stopped himself before he could say it was his fault. You knew because he looked away from you and sighed. “I will take care of it all. You owe me nothing more than staying safe and getting over the trauma. That is all I want for you to focus on for now, alright?”

      “Alright.” you answered, nodding your head slowly. His words warmed you and you would not forget them anytime soon. He was unforgivably kind and that was a trait you wished everyone had. “Thank you, Gabe.”

      “You’re welcome, (y/n).”

       The front door swung open and the two of you looked to find Jesse. He had finally gotten back to the apartment, his arms full with the groceries he had bought. He came walking through the door and nearly dropped the six or seven bags as he kicked it shut behind him. “Sorry I’m late, boss.” he said, moving quickly to the kitchen to set the groceries down. You stood and ran to grab one that had started falling from his hands. He paused to adjust the rest of the grocery bags in his hands.“Thanks, darlin’.”

       “What took you so long?” Gabe asked, following the two of you into the kitchen. Jesse set the bags down on the counter unceremoniously, some of the bags tipping over and spilling their contents.

        “Thought I was being tailed. Had to take a longer route to shake the bastard.” Jesse said. He picked up a box of crackers and opened them up, pulling out a handful of the savory snacks. “Damn, I’m hungry. Didn’t even have the time to stop and eat something before coming here. Genji called and told me you had gotten here.” He popped a cracker into his mouth, a few crumbs spilling onto the counter as he did so. You started putting the groceries away. “Hey, you don’t have to do that, (y/n).”

      “I don’t mind, honestly.” you said. “I live here too now. I want to pull my weight since I’m not paying rent.” 

     “C’mon, cowboy.” Gabe said. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but Gabe slapped the box of crackers against his chest. “She’s got it taken care of, don’t you (y/n)?”

      “I’m all good here.” you said, shaking a box of the chocolate cereal Jesse loved so much before you tucked it onto its shelf in the pantry. You wished they’d stay so you could talk with them, but you were sure it had to do with things you shouldn’t know. Jesse begrudgingly followed Gabe out of the kitchen, the two of them leaving the apartment entirely. You wondered what it was they were going to talk about. It suddenly occurred to you that you might know too much now to go back to working for Gabe. Would he keep you on his staff for his events? You dreaded having to find another job if that was the case. You finished putting the groceries away and decided to return to your book, hoping that whatever they had to discuss was nothing related to you.

**…**

**_Come on, Reyes. Can’t you do something more exciting?_ **   Reaper watched as Gabriel worked on some documents laid out across his desk. The man had been working since the mid-afternoon and it was now nearly nine o'clock at night. Everyone else in the office had left but their boss and  i.t wasn’t likely he would anytime soon. Reaper had grown bored quite quickly of watching his counterpart punch numbers and write notes for later on. This was, perhaps, the worst part of sharing their body. Gabe never noticed him watching him throughout the day, nor when he went rifling through memories. It honestly took all the fun out of looking at what the man had done when Reaper had been resting or occupying himself in other ways. Not having a body and the inability to communicate with Gabriel at all until they started to trade places made for uneventful periods of boredom. Rather than putting himself through the misery of Gabe’s work, Reaper turned away and attempted to entertain himself with other thoughts and memories of his counterpart.

    It had been a week since Reaper had last seen you. He still remembered every look you gave him, the way your pupils dilated when you were afraid and your inability to meet his gaze for very long. Even more so, he remembered that last look you had given him before you dipped under the water of the bath. You had looked almost sad to see him go and it had stirred something deep within him. He claimed you as his, but that something inside him wanted much more than that. It longed for you to always be by his side, for every moment spent to be all for you, for you to want to be his. This feeling of selflessness was not something Reaper thought he could feel, the sentiment being something more aligned to Reyes. The possessiveness of Reaper was still there, but that warm ache in his chest for something more than ownership over softened the jagged edges of his conscience. Being stuck without you was agony, but Reaper knew the reunion he would have with you would be worth it. 

     Flipping through Reyes’ memories, Reaper found more garbage than anything interesting-- mostly meetings and lunches spent pouring over reports and charts. He passed by them all, hoping to find something entertaining or even just amusing.  **_Meeting, meeting, talking, reading… Bla, bla, bla!_ ** Memory after memory came zipping by and Reaper grew more and more furious that none of them were of notable importance. He was half tempted to send them all to his counterparts thoughts, hoping it would make him realize just how boring his life was. That was when he found it-- a memory of you. He clenched his fists, realizing this was recent and stepped into it to see what happened. 

_ You were in the house of that damn agent, knees tucked up to your chest and fast asleep in the window seat of the room. Gabe walked over and picked up the book lying on the floor, turning it over in his hands. You must have been reading it and fell asleep doing so. Setting the book down, Gabe picked you up as gently as possible in the hopes of not waking you. He carried you to the bed  and laid you there. Reaper recognized those sheets from your bedroom and he noted the stack of empty moving boxes in the corner of the room. Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a quiet sigh. _

_      “This isn’t going to be easy.” Gabe muttered. “You’re involved now whether you wanted to be or not.” Reaper felt the intense ache of regret in Gabe’s chest and it echoed in his own. A gentle hand brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. The thought that you were utterly beautiful when asleep crossed both Gabe’s and Reaper’s minds. Your face scrunched up and you rolled over in your sleep, your back to Gabe. “I hope you can forgive me, (y/n). Sweet dreams.” _

     Rage was all Reaper knew from then until he could take back control, knowing very well what his first action would be when he did, knowing exactly where you would be, knowing just what he would do to you for disobeying him.


	10. Sweet Dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes the mistake of drinking and pays for it with losing sleep.

**_A Month Later..._ **

     “Damn.” Jesse muttered, throwing his cards onto the table. It was the fifth time he had lost to Genji that night and you couldn’t help but laugh. You hadn’t had much luck either and had been out of the match for a while now. Jesse reached for the popcorn in the middle of the table and threw a handful of it into his mouth. “How do you do it, Genji?” he asked angrily, mouth full of half chewed popcorn. “I even cheated that time.”

     “I’ve told you time and time again, Jesse, that it is simply the luck of the draw.” Genji downed what was left of the glass of cheap alcohol Jesse had bought. The three of you had finished off the entire bottle, Jesse and Genji having drank the majority of it. You couldn’t tolerate the stuff very much and had taken only a few glasses of it before you started drinking water. Genji gathered up the cards and began shuffling. “Care to get some more practice in? You might beat me this time. No cheating, though.”

     “I’m done losing to you for tonight.” Jesse let out a huff of annoyance. He pushed his chair back and stretched, his arms extended above his head as he arched his back. “The boss needs me in the morning anyways.”

     “(Y/n)? Are you up for one more?” Genji asked, tapping the now shuffled deck against the kitchen table.

     “I’m pretty wiped out. I should probably…” You were about to say that you needed to take your sleeping medication, but realized you couldn’t having consumed alcohol. If only you had realized that before making the decision to drink. It had been a month now since you had started taking it and your sleep was never plagued with nightmares or dreams. Even the side effect that caused you to sleep long had worn off and you had a much more normal sleep schedule. You frowned and finished your glass of water. “I should probably head to bed too.”

      “Shit! I shouldn’t have offered you a drink.” Jesse groaned, realizing what you had. “You going to be able to sleep okay without your medication, darlin’?”

       “There’s only one way to tell.” you said, rising from your chair. You wouldn’t forgo sleeping just because there was a chance you’d dream of Reaper. Jesse had been kind enough to keep you updated on his search for the man. In the last month, it seemed that any trace of Reaper had disappeared entirely. Through the grapevine, Jesse heard that even Talon seemed to have lost track of the man. You weren’t sure he was gone entirely and you wouldn’t feel safe until you knew yourself that he was. “I think I’ll be fine. If I need anything, you guys are here for me.”

      “I could sit with you until you fall asleep if that might help.” Jesse offered.

      “You need your sleep too, Jesse.” you argued.

      “I suppose.” he shrugged. “If you need anything…”

      “I’ll come get you.” you said, finishing his sentence. “Good night, Jesse. Night, Genji.”

      “Goodnight.” the two of them said in unison as you left for your room.

      You got dressed for bed, dreading actually going to sleep. Would Reaper be there waiting for you? For the past month, you had been able to sleep without a hitch. You’d wake up refreshed the next morning, feeling like a million bucks. Somehow, you felt that you wouldn’t wake up tomorrow morning in that very same way. When you slept, if you slept, it wouldn’t be restful in the slightest. It crossed your mind that you could just stay up all night, but you knew your roommates wouldn’t be happy with you doing that. You came to the decision to stay up reading until you couldn’t keep your eyes open, until you absolutely had to succumb to sleep.

    Crossing the room to your stack of books atop a desk Jesse had gotten for you, you scanned the titles. Grabbing one from close to the middle of the stack, you pulled it. The thud of the book beneath it hitting the ground made you groan. You bent down to pick it up, not looking as you did so. Once you lifted up, your eyes caught sight of what the book was even. It wasn’t a book at all, but the journal you had stolen from Reaper. You had completely forgotten about it. Turning it over in your hands, you found your curiosity of it’s contents returning. You thumbed the pages, letting them flutter by until you reached the back cover. Something deep down inside you told you to open it and read. So you did.

 

      _Reaper wants something and the damned beast taunts me with that fact as much as he can. I am slowly going mad, terrified of letting him hurt those around me. If he gets whatever it is he’s been hunting for, there is no way to tell what he might do or who he may harm. This is far worse than I could ever have imagined. I can only hope he will not find what it is he wants._

    It was well past midnight now. You had been reading the journal, hanging on every word of  the second person that had written in it. He wanted so badly to be away from Reaper, but for whatever reason couldn’t. The hostility Reaper held for him horrified you. There had been whole pages you skipped over for the things Reaper had written there. Not once had Reaper mentioned who these entries were written to, nor had the second writer said who he was. You turned the page, finding Reaper’s messy handwriting yet again.

 

    **_HA_ **

**_HA_ **

**_HA_ **

**_You’re a fool, R--_ **

****

    The ink was smudged badly, making the rest of the line impossible to read. No matter how hard you tried to decipher what had been written, you had no luck besides making out a few letters. You let out a groan of frustration, knowing that first smudged word was the name of the second writer.

 

     **_Take what little time you have left of your life and enjoy it. When I get what I am after, I will have no need for you. You think that you can escape what is coming, but we both know very well that I will win. I am not afraid to take what I want or afraid of hurting people in the process. That is where you and I differ, my friend. You are weak. I plan to take full advantage of your inability to do whatever it takes to get things done. I will take everything from you. Everything._ **

 

    You turned the next page and a slip of paper fell out from the inside and into your lap. It had been crinkled at some point, the lines left on the folded paper. Having been shut in the journal for quite some time, it was flattened. Your fingers found the edges and pulled back the fold. It was a short message, written by someone other than the owners of the journal. The paper it was written on was an advertisement for some place called the Black Rat. The handwriting was most definitely a woman’s, the intricate cursive and the deep red lipstick stain by the signature giving that fact away.

 

      _You seemed distant tonight. If it was something I did, I ask for your forgiveness. If it was not, then I hope you know that I would gladly listen to your troubles. You’ve listened to mine. It is only fair that you would allow me to do the same for you. Should you wish to, you can find me anytime you wish here at the Black Rat or give me a call. I’ve included my number below for you to use if you wish. Call me any time, day or night, and I promise I will answer. I look forward to your next visit and I will be waiting eagerly until then._

_Bien affectueusement,_

_A.G._

 

     The note threw you off completely. Was it directed to Reaper or the other owner of the journal? You had the feeling it was not written to Reaper. No sane person would be able to call that man anything than a monster. He wouldn’t listen to anyone’s troubles. Then there was the matter of the writer of the note. Having never heard of the Black Rat, you surmised it was some kind of club from the ad the note was written on. The writer had to work there, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to leave tonight. Jesse and Genji were fast asleep by now, not to mention the danger of going out when Reaper was still out there. Jesse would likely refuse to take you there for that very fact.

     As the writer of the note had said, a phone number was written neatly below their signature. You reached for your cell phone, which Jesse had thankfully retrieved for you from your locker at work. It had taken you a good few days to catch back up with anyone who had called or messaged while you’d been without it. Your coworkers had been the majority of the unread messages and missed calls, having witnessed your encounter with the guest that night at the party or having heard about it. They asked if you were fine and questions like that,  just checking in on you after such a stressful situation. Little did they know what followed that night and through the next couple of days. You punched in the number and your thumb hovered over the call button. Who would pick up on the other end?

       Letting your thumb press the call button, your phone dialed and it started to ring. It rang, and rang, and rang. You were unsure that the person who wrote the note would actually pick up. It was likely that they had gotten a new phone with a new number, making this number completely unusable. Just as you expected, the number took you  to it’s voice mailbox. The name of its owner did not have the same initials as in the note. You groaned and set the note back inside the journal and pushed them both into your nightstand drawer. It had been worth a try, but nothing would come of it. If there was someway you could go to the Black Rat yourself, then you might find the woman who wrote the note. The chances of that happening were slim to none. It would take you convincing Jesse to let you go-- a seemingly impossible mission. He was reluctant to even take you as far as the convenience store down the road.

    It was something to worry about later. Your eyelids had grown heavy, drooping lazily every time you blinked. The sweet embrace of sleep was calling your name and you decided to answer that call. Settling in under your sheets, you shut your eyes. A few minutes later, you were fast asleep.

**…**

      _You were back in the venue of the last party Gabriel had thrown-- the one where he came to your rescue. People with vague features spun around the room to music you couldn’t hear. It was eerie and you looked down, finding yourself in a formal dress. Black shimmery fabric cascaded down your form, a slanted silver stripe running from one hip to just above your knee and then back up to where it started. The bottom of the dress faded from black to a dark red. You had a pair of black gloves on that ran up to just above your elbow. You were breath taken by the sheer beauty of your attire. It had been years since you had even dressed up a little, but you wished now that you would have found more opportunities to do so._

_When you glanced back up from admiring your outfit, your eyes found someone watching you. Gabriel stood at the top of a large staircase, dressed in the finest suit you had ever seen. The black tuxedo with its longer jacket fit him like a glove. A dark red tie pulled it all together and it was then you realized his attire matched yours. Your feet were slowly carrying you to the bottom of the stairs, all the while he was descending them step by step. Your eyes didn’t leave his, even as the faceless figures danced and moved between the two of you. He was a magnet, dragging you in and you were powerless to stop. You stopped at first step and craned your neck up to look at him, his spot on that step making him taller than normal._

_“(Y/n)...” he said, his voice sending a shiver down your spine. A warm had reached out and brushed your cheek, fingers curling out to cup it. They skimmed your skin and came to grip your chin. “May I have this dance?” A lump rose in your throat, but you swallowed it as you slowly nodded ‘yes’. His other hand took one of your and he lead you out to the middle of the floor. With a curl of his wrist, he spun you and then pulled you in. One hand now held yours and the other held your waist. The room seemed to grow louder and then almost entirely silent as you stood there-- that was when the music started._

_The tango was soft and slow, played by an orchestra at the edge of the room. You could make out a guitar accompanied by a harp, then were shortly joined by some other instruments. Gabe took the lead, his eyes locked on yours as the two of you moved gracefully around the room. “I didn’t know you could dance.” you commented. It hadn’t crossed your mind that you may not have known to dance either, but all you could think of was how excellent he was at directing how the two of you moved._

_“Of course I can dance.” he said, as he drew you into a short lunge. You stepped towards him, turning your head away, and then the two of you stepped back to your normal footing. “You look exquisite tonight, by the way. I don’t think I’ve told you that.”_

_Your cheeks flushed and you stumbled a bit, but Gabe didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Thank you.” you said meekly. Your embarrassment had caused you to break your held gaze and you stared at his shoulder now. “You look handsome, as well.” Gabe twirled you, but his hand came up to move your head back up so you were looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his. Your heart was thumping fast in your chest as the music picked up a little, growing louder. A woman began to vocalize to it, her voice rising and falling with a gentle vibrato._

_“There is no shame in admiring that which you find beautiful.” Gabe said as he led you into a step sequence where you lifted your feet and pivoted on the other as he moved around you. You listened to him, while trying to concentrate on what you were doing with your feet. “I know that you have dreamed of this before. I know what you think of me, (y/n).” The step sequence ended and he pulled you into another lunge, your head turning from him yet again. “Sooner or later, you will have to recognize it is there.”_

_“I do not know what you’re talking about.” you stated,, trying to fight what you knew was true. He hadn’t the right to know your thoughts and feelings for him. Who did he think he was?_

_“Your feelings for me.” Gabriel’s grip on your waist tightened and it seemed like his hand had slid a little lower than your waist. Your mouth became dry and you couldn’t find any words to say. “They are there, whether you want them to be or not. The heart wants what it wants, mi amor, even if the mind has yet to realize it.” The song was coming to a close and the two of you were back in the center of the room, the other dancers forming a circle around the two of you. Gabriel and you were the center of attention and you were sure the lights had been dimmed and a spotlight followed you. “You will realize it in time. Maybe I will too.”_

_“What do you mean?” you questioned. Gabriel already knew of those feelings. He smiled down at you as he spun you one last time, then dipped you. The room around you seemed to move slower than normal. Your eyes shut as they blinked and when they opened, they were met with the piercing black gaze of Reaper. His grip was tighter on your lower back and he pulled you even closer to him then Gabe had. The scent of his cologne, something musky and sweet, made your head swim. Reaper pulled you up and ran his hands through your hair roughly, but not hard enough to hurt you. He leaned forward, his unmasked forehead resting against yours._

_“Miss me, (y/n)?”_

**…**

      When you awakened from your dream, you were even more tired than you had felt before falling asleep. Taking up your spot in the window and a good book, you spent the rest of the night reading there to keep from going back to sleep. Lack of sleep was worth not having dreams at all, even if they were ones that held some truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who may be curious, the tango song I had playing and used as the basis for the one I described in this chapter was Tango to Evora by Loreena McKennitt. It is a beautiful song and boy did it give me motivation to finish this chapter.


	11. Duality: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse brings a surprise to you and Gabe realizes the trouble his chief of security can cause. It isn't all bad "trouble", however, and Gabe will be hard pressed to not act on it.

    The next morning brought unexpected, but not unwelcome, news. 

    You were still sitting in the window reading when someone knocked lightly on your bedroom door. “Come in.” you called out, closing the book with your thumb still inside to save the page. The door swung open and Jesse poked his head in, hair still messy from sleep. You glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to your bed. It was a little after ten and you were surprised Jesse was even up this early after last night. You were sure he had drank the most of that bottle of whiskey by himself. “Sleep well, princess?” you teased.

    “Like a rock.” he groaned, walking into the room. The man had to have just gotten out of bed, as he was still in his pajamas, the almost too big basketball shorts and ratty t-shirt rumpled from sleep.“Dropped down a canyon with dynamite at the bottom and then crushed into gravel.” You laughed loudly and Jesse winced as he sat himself on the edge of your empty, unmade bed. “Not so loud, (y/n). Did you get any sleep?” 

    Your silence was answer enough.

    “I told you to come get me.” Jesse grumbled angrily.

    “You said that I could if I needed you.” you reasoned, earning an annoyed look from your roommate. “And I got a few hours of sleep, even if they weren’t restful. I’m fine, honestly.”

     “You better be.” Jesse said, but you drew from the sound of his voice he meant something more by his words. “Reyes called me this morning and there’s an event tonight. Says he needs me there and Genji’s got work, so no one will be here to keep an eye on you.” Your mind soared at the thought of having some time to yourself. It had been too long since you had been able to be completely alone, not that having Genji or Jesse around was terrible. You just cherished having time to do what you wanted without having to worry about others worrying about you. “Boss wants you to come along. Said it’d be good for you to get out of the apartment for the night.”

      “That sounds grea--” Your thoughts came screeching to a halt. “Wait a minute. I get to go back to work?”

     “Technically, yes. You’re not going to be working though.” Jesse explained. “Boss wants you within either of our sights the whole time so you’re going to be my partner for the evening.” By partner, Jesse meant his cover date to the event. Jesse ran security on occasion while disguised as a guest of Gabriel’s. The staff knew this, which is why you knew exactly what was in store.

     “What?” you spluttered. “I don’t have anything to wear, Jesse. No dress, no shoes. Hell, I don’t even know what to do with my hair, for crying out loud.”

     “Gabe said he’d pay me back for anything you need for tonight. We’re not taking any chances with Reaper showing up when no one is around. He’s been gone for a while, but he still has to be out there. I’ll be damned to let him grab you when our backs our turned.” It hadn’t dawned on you until then that Jesse, just like Gabe had, somehow felt responsible for what happened to you. He hadn’t given you any idea of this notion of his until now. You may have just not caught it, either. It made sense now why he was always so accommodating to your needs--he felt he had to make it up to you by doing so. You set your book down and stood up, stretching your arms above your head. “Besides, it will be fun for you to get out of the apartment for the night. You should just enjoy it.”

    “Jesse,” you started, thinking you would tell him that you would be fine and he didn’t need to hold what Reaper did to you on his conscience. Jesse was rubbing his temples, his hangover worse than he was letting on. Maybe he did feel guilty, but you weren’t sure telling him now would do any good. You decided to wait until a better time. “Thank you. We should get you some coffee and then go look for everything that I need, alright?”

    “Coffee sounds heavenly.” Jesse sighed, the delight in his expression drawing a chuckle from you. 

     A pot of coffee and breakfast, consisting of scrambled eggs with diced bacon mixed with toast, was the saving grace for both you and Jesse. The two of you felt more alive after enjoying the good food and the light conversation between one another. Genji had joined the two of you as well, delighted by the lovely breakfast you and Jesse had collectively made. After a month of being with Jesse and Genji as their roommate, you were starting to realize the friends you had in the two men. They went out of their way to make room for you in their place and had made you feel at home since. If you had been one to get sentimental over such a realization, you might have cried sitting there at the table with the two and thanked them for everything. 

     There were more important things to take care of, however. After Jesse and you got ready, the two of you took to the closest shopping mall to get the things you needed for the evening. Since you were Jesse’s cover date, you wanted to match whatever it was he was wearing. Jesse told you otherwise, but you didn’t listen to a word he said. You tried on a handful of dresses from one store before moving on to the next. Jesse had been kind enough to make a list of the dresses you had liked the most in case you decided to go back to get one for the evening. When at last you found the dress, you picked out a pair of shoes to match and then headed home to get ready.

     Genji had already left for work when you finished preparing for the evening and you were slightly disappointed you couldn’t ask him what he thought of your look. As you stood in front of the mirror, you studied your reflection one last time before going to join Jesse in the living room. Your dress conformed to your body, the brilliant emerald green fabric shimmering as it cascaded down to stop a few inches from your knees. You had selected a few pieces of silver colored jewelry as accents, a plain charm-less necklace and a set of bangles around your wrist. Your hair was pulled up in a neat updo. As you glanced at yourself in the mirror, you knew you would fit right in at the event tonight.

    Jesse’s eyes widened as he watched walk into the living room. He wore a sharp black suit with a tie that matched the color of your dress. His hair, which he usually kept down, was pulled back into a handsome ponytail. Of course, he still wore boots, but they were dressier and polished. “You look stunning, (y/n).” he said. “I’m going to have the prettiest date there.”

    Your cheeks flushed. “Never said I was your date.” you teased. “You didn’t even ask me, Jesse McCree.”

    Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but his phone went off from its spot on the coffee table. He reached down and picked it up, answering it. “McCree here.” he greeted. The cowboy turned from you, listening intently to the person on the other end. “You’ll be there, then?” Jesse glanced at you over his shoulder, giving you an apologetic glance for being taken away by the phone call. “I will see you there then. Thanks.” With that, Jesse hung up and tucked his phone into his pants pocket. “Sorry about that, darlin’. Now, where were we?”

    “Asking me to be your date for the evening.” you reminded him. Jesse smiled and bowed deeply in front of you, one arm tucked against his back and the other across his chest. 

    “(Y/n), would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Reyes’ charity ball?” Jesse asked, tilting his head up to smirk at you. You rolled your eyes at his dorky theatrics. 

    “I would love to, Jesse.” you responded. Jesse stood back up and held out an arm to you, which you took with your own, allowing him to lead you out to the transport.

**…**

    Gabe excused himself from some businessmen that had come to visit from India, thanking them for making the trip. He had other guests to see to and it was just the beginning of the evening. The man was in his element here, his charm and ability to entertain coming through fully. This charity was always one of the biggest events of the year and Gabriel was proud to have been the leading man this year. Who hosted it changed year to year and Gabe had been lucky to get the bid to hold it. He had been overseeing the preparations for over a year now and to see it come to fruition filled him with pride.

    “Gabriel!” one of his best business partners bellowed. Reinhardt Wilhelm approached, his lovely wife Ana on his arm. She slipped her arm from his, allowing her husband to go and embrace his good friend. “This is a wonderful party. I do hope you plan on enjoying it rather than just making business out of it all.”

    “He is right, Gabe.” Ana affirmed, shooting a sly smile his way. The woman was a stunner for being 60 years old. She was dressed in a modest black gown and her hair was pulled back into a chignon bun. “How are you doing? We haven’t seen you in a while.”

    “I’ve been busy, Ana.” Gabe responded. It was true. For the past month, he had been occupied with his work and a few prospects for the future of his business. He had also been trying to keep himself to his work fearing, if he strayed too far from it, Reaper would take over. “It is really nice to see the both of you. I need to make a trip over to Cairo so we can have tea and catch up.”

    “We’d be happy to have you.” Ana said, sipping from the glass of wine she had grabbed when one of the wait staff passed by. “Maybe we could discuss that contract again. I did quite enjoy the last one, Señor Reyes.”

    “I still am recovering from the last one.” Gabe said with a chuckle. That woman was a shark when it came to business. Ana Amari-Wilhelm was the head of the largest tea manufacturing company in Egypt. The last time Gabe had done business with the woman, she had gotten most the profit out of their agreement and Gabe had been none the wiser until after the fact. Nevertheless, their friendship was separate from their work and Gabe was happy for that fact. “Perhaps if you budge on your terms, I’d consider it.”

    “Not an inch.” 

    “That’s her terms, my friend.” Reinhardt said. Down the stairs from where the three stood, the band playing gained the attention of the hulking German. “Oh, I do believe this is our song, my love. May I have this dance?”

    “But, of course.” Ana said, her face lighting up.  “We’ll be seeing you soon, Gabe. Enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it.” With that, the couple walked down the stairs to the dance floor. Gabe’s eyes followed them until they started to dance and then scanned the room.

    “Hey, boss.” Gabe turned his head to see Jesse approaching confidently. He swore the man’s confidence grew ten feet every time Gabe allowed him to go undercover at these events. It was for the safety of his guests and himself, but boy did he wish he didn’t have to worry about it at all. “Everything going well?”

    “Haven’t heard anything from the rest of the security team. We might not see any action tonight.” For which Gabriel found himself glad. “Where is (y/n), by the way? I haven’t seen her working yet.” Jesse grinned and Gabe knew immediately that something was up. “Jesse, I swear to…” Gabe’s voice trailed off as you came into view behind Jesse.

    You were stunning in that dress. He didn’t even care now that you weren’t in your uniform, helping out the rest of the staff. It was well worth seeing you dressed up. “Hello, Señor Reyes.” you said warmly. “Sorry. I mean Gabriel.”

    “Hey.” Gabe answered, trying to get his bearings back. “I’m sorry if it bothered you coming tonight. If it had been possible, I would have made accommodations so you could have stayed at the apartment.”

     “It was no problem at all. Besides, Jesse thought it would be fun for me to get out of the apartment for a while.” Gabe inwardly berated himself. He should have known that you would have relished any chance to be out of the house. Jesse had come to stand next to you and Gabe realized the two of you matched.  _ I should have expected something like this, as well _ \-- he thought. Gabe had been so preoccupied with how you looked he hadn’t even noticed the bundle of flowers in your hands, so when you handed them to him it was a surprise. “Jesse told me this project had been a long time coming and I wanted to get you something as a congratulations gift. I hope you like them.”

    “Oh yes.” Gabe held them up to his face, hoping it hid the flush on his cheeks. “They are lovely. I hope you two enjoy the night.” Gabe’s heart thudded against his chest. “I have to make my rounds, now. Help yourself to the refreshments and such. Jesse,” Gabriel turned to his chief of security, wishing he could tell him to take a long walk off a short pier. “Do keep an eye out. I want to be alerted of any possible activity.”

     “Aye-aye, captain.” Jesse’s goofy response drew a painfully beautiful peal of laughter from you. Gabriel said nothing more and began making his way towards the restrooms. Once he arrived, he locked the door behind him and went to the sink. He set the flowers you brought him aside and placed his hands on the edge of the counter to lean on it. He had been a fool for thinking he would stand a chance with you. Maybe you believed that it was all his fault you were taken or perhaps it was a realization of the danger you’d be in if you were any closer to him. Gabe had hoped for something to come of his feelings for you, but it had been too little and too late. He slammed an open palm against the tiled counter in anger, wanting to do more than just slap his hands against it. There was a want to break the counter from the wall entirely and smash the pristine mirror hanging above it. 

    Someone knocked on the door. “Hey, boss.”  _ Of course it’s the damned cowboy _ \--Gabe growled silently to himself. “I know you’re in there. Part of my job is keeping tabs on your location.”

    “What do you want, Jesse?” Gabriel shouted, his voice echoing around the bathroom.

    “Can you open the door so I don’t have to shout?” Gabe walked over to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open. Jesse was leaning against the wall, looking so nonchalant and it pissed Gabe off even more. “Now, was that so hard?” Jesse’s teasing tone did not make his mood any better.

    “I’ll just shut the door if you don’t get to whatever you’re here for, McCree.” Gabriel deadpanned.

     “Jesus, Gabe. If you liked the little lady that much, ya should have said something.” Jesse’s words took a second to register. “You made her think you were upset or something after storming off like that. She sent me after you.”

     “How did you know?” Gabe asked, feeling shameful for making you worry about him and even more so for Jesse knowing just why. 

     “The moment you saw her earlier.” Jesse explained. “Your eyes lit up like I’ve never seen them before. I wouldn’t be an honorable man if I stole her from you, boss. Besides, you’re the one who bought everything she needed for tonight. You best get out there and reap those benefits while they’re still available.”

     “Are… Are you sure, Jesse?” Gabe questioned. He didn’t want to come in between the two of you if there was any chance you had feelings for Jesse. 

     “As sure as the sun rises.” Jesse said. “I’ll give you a little bit. She’ll be with me for the evening unless you decide to grow a pair and come steal her away. The decision is up to you, boss.” Having said his part, Jesse left and Gabe walked back into the bathroom. He had jumped to conclusions and of course Jesse had noticed. However, that wouldn’t keep him from doing what his chief of security had suggested--had blatantly offered. Gabriel grabbed the flowers from the counter and left the bathroom, set on spending as much time with you as he could have.

     Sure enough, he found you and Jesse together. You were nursing a flute of sparkling water with strawberries and slices of lemon in it, laughing over something Jesse had just said. Jesse glanced to Gabe, his eyes glittering with mischief. Gabe watched as he  pointed to you and then directed your gaze to him. Your eyes looked up through your eyelashes, smiling wide. Gabe swore he would never forget that look in your eyes, one completely unaware of the things you made him feel.

    “I thought you had something important.” you commented as Gabe stopped in front of you. “Jesse said you were meeting some officials from…”

    “They left early.” Gabe lied, irritated that Jesse had done so on his behalf.

    “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

    “(Y/n), would you care to dance?” Gabe asked you. Your eyes widened and your face flushed.

    “I… uh…” you stammered.

    “She means yes.” Jesse answered for you and you shot him an incredulous look. The cowboy proceeded to take the glass from your hands and the bouquet of flowers from Gabe’s. “Have fun you two.” With that, Jesse left, leaving you and Gabe together as a song that sounded familiar to you began.


	12. Duality: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Here we go!

      As Gabe walked you down the steps to the dance floor, your heart was hammering against your chest. Why did you feel like this? You wanted to turn back and give Jesse a piece of your mind for answering for you, but it was already a little late for that. There was also some part of you that really wanted to go through with this, even if it was almost mirror-like to the last dream you’d had. It was vastly different, but the song sounded so similar to the one in your dream and the fact you were actually going to dance with Gabe. You did your best to push these thoughts aside as you stepped off of the stairs and Gabe pulled you around in front of him, grabbing you at your waist with his other hand. With an elegant grace, Reyes lead you right into a tango.

     “I trust Jesse has been nothing but helpful to you.” Gabe spoke at last.

     “He has.” you replied. You waited to talk again, making sure you had the steps right.  “It has been nice getting out of the apartment. While I do like it there, I miss the freedom I had before…” Gabe spun you around, catching you off guard and making you lose your next words. You laughed as he pulled you back in, forgetting some of your nerves. Gabe smiled, knowing he had successfully distracted you from what you both knew was going to be said. Rather than picking back up from where you left off, you changed the topic entirely. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, Gabe. You should come visit more often.”

    “I’ve been busy with work otherwise I would have.” Gabe explained. “There’s also been last minute plans and adjustments for tonight to look over.”

    “I sometimes forget how busy you are.” you commented. You glanced up at his face, seeing an almost regretful expression cross it. “I don’t mind. I can only handle so much of Jesse and Genji at one time. You’d be a breath of fresh air every once in a while.” 

    “Maybe that can be arranged.” Gabe said wishfully. You felt your face grow warm, wondering if he truly meant that. You were pulled into a lunge and then back up in time with the music. Gabe’s eyes locked with yours and you looked away bashfully. “I don’t think I told you this…”  _ But you look exquisite tonight _ \-- you finished in your mind. 

     “Uh… thank you.” you squeaked out. “You look nice as well.” This was too similar to the dream. Would Gabe tell you he knew of your feelings for him? They weren’t much, but they were still there. You didn’t know him all that well. He was kind and generous, but you needed more than that to go all in. The two of you fell silent as you finished out the song. When the orchestra finished, those dancing applauded and either remained as the next song started or headed for the refreshments table. Gabe and you remained as the small orchestra started a faster paced piece. This wasn’t a song you knew how to dance to and you said as much to Gabe. 

      “I’ll lead you. You’ll be fine.” You allowed Gabe to lead you through the steps, somehow managing to keep up with the quick moves. When you stumbled a bit, Gabe let go of you and walked around you in a circle, clapping in time with the music. He quirked an eyebrow as you just stood there until you realized you should do something until he sweeped you back into his arms. You raised your arms and twirled your wrists above your head, stomping your feet. The move was something you once saw in an old movie and was the only thing you thought of that fit with the music. Gabe spinned around, moving towards you and caught your waist with his hands to pull you along with him, turning the two of you in a circle. “You learn quick.”

     “I have a good dance partner.” you complimented. You swallowed your nerves for what you said next. “I trust you.”

     Gabe moved one hand away and circled your waist with the other, disappearing behind your back before reappearing in front of you. He caught one of your hands in his and twirled you around and then dipped you into his other arm, holding nearly your entire weight. You looked deeply into his eyes, wishing you knew what he was thinking, wishing you had the guts to tell him the things on your mind. “You shouldn’t.” Gabe pulled you back up and returned to the normal step sequence from before the improvisation. “My enemies would use you against me. They’ve already tried. I can’t see you harmed because of me, (y/n).”

     “I still trust you.” you stated with confidence. Gabriel seemed a bit taken aback by your shift in mood. This music, being in his arms, even the dream you had seemed to be pouring courage into you. “You’ve given me no reason not to--your enemies aside. They don’t matter to me.”  _ You matter to me _ \--you thought to yourself.

     “You don’t understand what you’re getting yourself into, Miss (l/n).” Gabe warned, his formalness towards you biting hard. Your confidence dropped and now all you wanted was to leave. This was not like the dream at all. Maybe you had gotten a little ahead of yourself thinking that it might be. The Reaper would have shown up anyways. Your eyes looked up at his, surely wet with emotion. You watched as his expression changed from one of indignation to regret. He sighed and dropped his gaze momentarily. When he looked back up, he pulled you closer and the music came to an end. Applause from the guests rose into the air, but they were muffled. “There are more factors at play than you know of. I care too much for you to get entangled with it all, (y/n). If you trust me, then trust that you are safer far away from me than near.” 

     “Gabriel--” you started, but he pulled away and applauded for the orchestra, not even glancing down at you. You dropped your head, embarrassed and thoroughly upset. He claimed he cared for you, but kept you at an arm's distance. It just didn’t make sense and you felt the first hot tear roll down your cheek. The rush you had gotten from dancing with him was gone and you were left with this heavy feeling in your chest. You had thought Gabriel would be different, that he’d have missed you this past month like you had for him. As you left the dance floor alone and without a word of goodbye, you knew that you had thought wrong. You left the high and mighty Señor Reyes to his stupid event and didn’t glance back as you stormed up the stairs to find Jesse.

**…**

    Gabe turned to ask you if you wanted to go get refreshments, but you were gone. He looked around the crowded room, wondering if he had just lost you among the guests. There was no trace of you and he worried someone had nabbed you. Pushing past some guests, he ran up the stairs and looked down to double check you weren’t down there on the dance floor still. You weren’t and he knew he had to go find Jesse. Talon had to be here. There were many people Gabe did not recognize in attendance and the chances that some of them were out for him was likely.

    Gabriel was about to pull his phone from his pocket to call his head of security, but soon caught sight of your familiar form. Jesse was with Morrison, another one of his security team, and you. Your shoulders were hunched over and he watched as they shook slightly at something Jesse said. A pit settled in Gabriel’s stomach-- you were upset. The only reason you would be upset was… Jesse’s eyes met his from across the room and Gabe hoped for a sign that he was allowed to approach. When Jesse shook his head, Gabe’s heart sank. He had messed up. He had royally messed up.

   Jesse put an arm around your shoulders and you looked up enough for Gabe to see your tears and sad expression. His heart shattered and he stepped backwards, accidentally running into a guest. He turned and apologized profusely, the woman lighting up upon recognizing the host. Gabriel said a brief welcome and then told her he had other people to talk with, thanking her for coming before turning back to find you and Jesse. The two of you were gone and Gabriel did not even see Morrison anymore.

    Anger with himself boiled inside Gabriel as he stormed off. There was a balcony and Gabe thought some cool evening air would help to calm himself. As he shut the grand doors behind him, he walked over to the railing and leaned on it with his palms against the frigid concrete. He was an idiot. He hadn’t thought his words would mean much to you, if anything at all. You were under his protection so why would you get upset… 

   A dark chuckle echoed through his mind. “ **Are you really that stupidly oblivious, Reyes?** ”  _ Of all the times for you to show up _ \-- Gabe growled internally. “ **Of course I came. You need me, Reyes. You need me and you don’t even know it.** ”

    “I don’t need you.” Gabriel snapped aloud, feeling his body heating up faster than normal, especially in the cold. “You’ve just come to beat on me while I’m down.”

    “ **Oh, but we are so strong together, Reyes. You just haven’t realized it.** ” Gabe glanced down towards the doors leading into the building, finding you standing there all alone. His heart leapt in his chest. Jesse must have gone to get the car. Gabriel was furious he had even left you standing there, even if it were for the few minutes it took for him to get the vehicle. There was a flash of blinding rage and Gabriel doubled over, his hands scraping against the concrete railing. This was not normal. The shift from him to Reaper was never this violent. “ **You will not steal what is mine any longer, Reyes. I’ve been waiting for this moment, waiting for you to let down your walls. She is my golden ticket. She is** **_mine_ ** **.** ”

    Gabe opened his mouth to call out your name, but black smoke poured from his throat and choked him from the inside out. Gasping for air, Gabe’s knees collapsed from beneath him. “N-no.” he choked, hands clutching at his throat. Reaper laughed, the sound louder than a jet engine. “Re-rea-per…”

     “ **I’ve had enough of waiting in the shadows. I’ve spent too long away from her, Reyes.** ” Reaper growled. Gabe wished Jesse would appear at any moment. “ **She never should have left that apartment. She** **_promised_ ** **me.”**

   He didn’t.

   “ _ Damn you to hell, Reaper _ .” Gabe swore as he felt the ice cold feeling of his conscious being shoved to the back of his mind as Reaper’s took over. Black smoke filled his vision and then he was looking out through his own eyes, but not of his own doing. 

    “I will see you there, Reyes.” That was the last thing he heard before all his senses disappeared and he was left knowing that Reaper would go after you again. 

**…**

     When at last you found your roommate, he was leaning against an intricately built column that supported the ceiling. There was a tall blonde man standing with him, the two conversing about something between themselves. Jesse caught sight of you and he grinned from ear to ear, but upon noticing your tear-stained cheeks that smile fell. His companion turned, also catching sight of you approaching. “Hey there, little miss. You alright?” Jesse asked as you stopped in front of him. 

    “I want to go.” you sniffled, trying to hold back your emotions as best you could. You wiped your tears with the back of you hand and risked glancing at Jesse.“Can you take me back to the apartment?”

    “I’ll have to find Gabe to tell him…” You choked back a sob and Jesse knew that something really was up. “Alright, what happened? Do I need to have a come to Jesus meeting with the boss?”

    “N-no.” You shook your head. Jesse getting involved would just complicate it. “I just want to go, Jesse.”

     “Hey Morrison,” Jesse said to the guy he’d been talking to. “You’ve got eyes on the boss for the rest of the evening. I have to take (y/n) here home.”

     “Sure thing, Jesse. I’ll tell you more about the trail I’ve found on Reaper tomorrow.” That must have been what the two were discussing before you came over. This was another one of the security agents, but you rarely saw him at all. It had taken you a little bit to recognize him. One of your coworkers had dated the guy for a while. Jack Morrison gave you a warm smile and you would have smiled back if you weren’t upset. “I hope your evening gets better.”

    “Thank you.” you replied. Jesse wrapped an arm around your shoulders and guided you towards the exit.

    “I wish you’d just tell me what it is bothering you.” Jesse said. “I hate seeing you like this. It had to be Reyes.” Your roommate’s worry for you was appreciated, but you did not want to come between him and Gabe. You did not want to drive the wedge between you and Reyes any further than he already had. Jesse swore under his breath as he was digging in his pockets. “I left my keys back on the refreshment table when we first got here. We can’t go anywhere without them. Hell, can’t even get into the apartment. Let’s go back…”

    “Can I just wait here?” you asked, not wanting to go back into that room. You didn't want to see Reyes’ stupid face; you didn’t want him to try to make it up to you.

     “Are you sure?” Jesse questioned. You gave him a look that said ‘yes’. “Alright. I’ll be back in just a few.” With that Jesse, ran off back into the event to find his keys. 

     You walked over to the doors leading out of the building, placing your hands against the cold metal handles to push it open. The cold night air swept by you as you stepped outside and you wrapped your arms around your waist. You had been so excited to leave the apartment, to have some fun, and to see Gabe for the first time in a month. If you’d known that the evening would go like this, you would never have agreed to going with Jesse. You’d rather have been alone for the night, reading or sleeping until the next morning. Gabriel had harmed you, of no fault of his enemies. Did he realize what he had done or would he just carry on like it had never happened? That thought stung and you let your tears fall freely, no longer carrying to try to keep them at bay. 

     A sharp gust of wind cut through you, sending an intense shiver through your body. You turned to go back inside to escape the frigid winter air, but you ran into someone. Your hands rested against the familiar black cloak, straps with shotgun shells on his chest and across his hips. The tears on your cheeks suddenly took on a different meaning as an arm encircled you, pulling you tightly against its owner. Knees shaking and all sense of preservation gone from your mind, you looked up into the masked face of Reaper. “You promised, cariño.” His hands gripped your upper arms tight enough to draw a cry of pain from you. “And now you will pay.”


	13. Dead Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper exacts his punishment and takes what he has wanted from you since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter is entirely a graphic scene of Rape/Non-Con. If this is something that might make you uncomfortable or trigger you, then I suggest you don't read it at all. Please take care of yourselves and if this chapter might make you feel uncomfortable or triggered, please avoid reading it.

     You were numb all over. Reaper had teleported the two of you away from the event center. It wasn’t the apartment he took you to. Rather, you were in some small barely lived in house with three rooms. The kitchen was connected to the living room where there was no furniture other than a set of wooden chairs and a sad excuse for a coffee table. Then there was a bathroom that doubled as a washing room, with the washer and dryer on top of one another. Next to it, was a shower with opaque glass walls that would only allow one person inside. The tiny bathroom connected to both the living room and the bedroom. You found yourself in that small room, your dress pooled at your ankles and your shoes sitting next to it. There was a plain, unframed mirror hanging just above the sink and you found yourself staring at yourself in it. 

     Reaper had found you and now he was waiting in the other room while you got undressed. You were frightened and didn’t even try to fight back this time around. When he brought you here by his ability to teleport, you felt sick to your stomach and Reaper directed you to the bathroom. You vomited into the spotless toilet, Reaper holding your hair back a little to tightly. When you finished, he let go of you and told you to clean up and get undressed, then to join him in the bedroom. You complied with all but that last request, still standing in the bathroom and staring blankly at your reflection. The courage to do anything escaped you; not even tears would well up in your eyes.

     The door leading to the bedroom squeaked open and Reaper stood there, unmasked and dressed down to his plain black t-shirt and boxer briefs. “Oh, (y/n) dear.” You blinked blankly at him through the mirror’s reflection, wishing you were dead. You wished Reaper was dead too. He held out a hand to you, but you didn’t even turn to face him as he did so. “Why don’t you come join me now?”

     You swallowed a lump that had risen to your throat. “I’m sorry.” you whispered, wondering if pleading for mercy might make him go easy on you. Maybe he’d leave you alone altogether.

     Your captor tutted and walked closer, one of his hands landing on your shoulder. He turned you around and looked into your emotionless eyes. “You’ve broken my trust, pequeña. The only way you can get it back is by making it up to me.” Reaper pushed you towards the bedroom, his hand never leaving your shoulder the entire time. “I was trying to be patient. I tried to play nice. I really was, but you left when I told you to stay. You disobeyed me, (y/n).”

      “I’m sorry.” you repeated as Reaper sat you on the edge of the bed. He climbed up and knelt behind you and put his head on your shoulder, his wild hair falling into his eyes like some animal. Even his deep and ragged breathing reminded you of a beast. His hands were ice against your bare knees and he tapped the inside of them with his index fingers. You didn’t even flinch as he pushed your legs wider, fingers inching up your goose-flesh covered thighs. They drew so close to your center, but then descended back down to your knees. He was toying with you, continuing to repeat that motion for a few agonizing minutes while he spoke in your ear.

     “When I am done with you, you will never betray me again. You will not go running back to Reyes or that pathetic bodyguard of his.” Reaper curled his fingers so now it was his fingernails dragging against the skin of your thighs. You shivered, biting your tongue to keep you from making a sound. There was a tingle of sensation in your center, but you shoved your mind away from recognizing it. You needed to protect yourself. You needed to stay numb and unresponsive to Reaper’s actions. “I promise I will take care of you. I’ve promised that before and maybe it is time I prove that to you.”

     Reaper brought one of his hands up your things and to the top of your panties, sliding his fingers past the elastic band. You shivered yet again as his fingers delved between your folds and rubbed up and down. His other hand came up to cup your breast through your bra, squeezing and massaging it in time with the ministrations of his other hand. When you felt a finger slip inside you, you inhaled sharply. Reaper chuckled, wiggling the single digit against your walls. “Where is the whimpering? Where is your fight, pequeña?” Reaper purred against your ear, his teeth nibbling at your ear lobe. He added another finger and you squeezed your eyes shut as the heel of his palm rubbed against your clit, sending electricity down your legs to your toes. “Tell me how you feel, (y/n)--how it feels to have my bare fingers inside you.”

     You were losing this battle. Despite how frightened you felt, despite knowing just what Reaper was going to do to you, your body was starting to hum with arousal. He must have known you were resisting and suddenly pulled his fingers from inside you, moving away from you entirely. You glanced over your shoulder, curious as to what he was doing. The man was fluffing the pillows at the head of the bed. He noticed you watching and motioned you with a wiggle of his fingers, the ones still wet and glistening from being inside your warm and wet sex. “Come here, (y/n).” He patted the center of the bed just beneath the recently fluffed pillows. “No need to be shy. I just want you to lay down.” You shook your head and drew your knees up to your chest. Reaper frowned. “Come closer, (y/n).”

       “I’m so s--”

       Suddenly, one of his hands shot out and grabbed your hair. You cried out as he dragged you towards him. The feeling of tiny hairs being pulled from your scalp was incentive enough to scoot yourself towards him. “Say that you are sorry one more time and I will make you sorry for opening that pretty little slut mouth of yours.” Reaper hissed, pulling your hair so your faces were just inches apart. “Now be a good girl and lay down right where I want you.” You listened this time, keeping quiet as you did so. The look of satisfaction that crossed Reaper’s face when you laid your head back on the pillows was sickening. “There. Was that so hard?” You bit back a response, not wanting to enrage the man any more than you already had. Reaper crawled over the top of you, his hands on either side of your head and he stared down at you. His gaze was intense, those completely black eyes seemingly staring into your soul. You hated it.

     You half expected Reaper to lean down and kiss you, but he did nothing of the sort. Rather, he shuffled down over the top of you and grasped the waistband of your panties and pulled them down. The cool, unheated air of the room hit your sex and you hissed at the sensation. Reaper stared down at your now uncovered center, the ethereal black mist wavering around his soulless black eyes. Those eyes looked up into yours and he smirked. “Touch yourself for me.” Your eyes widened and you shook your head ‘no’. Reaper reached out, grabbing one of your hands in his and pulled it towards your pulsing sex. You wanted so badly to rip your hand from his, to run from the room and make a break for the door. You should have done so sooner, before he had you in this terribly erotic position.

    When you felt Reaper press your palm up against your lips, you gasped at the pressure of both your hand and his. You could feel just how hot and moist you were--the knowledge of that only serving to heighten your arousal. Your fingers curled beneath Reapers, dipping between your labia and finding your entrance. You teased yourself, fingers doing nothing more than circling your entrance. Reaper found this amusing, watching your every movement. His hand pressed down against yours harder and the pressure on your clit was exquisite. Your toes curled and you allowed your fingers to slip inside you simultaneously, two of them sliding in all the way to their knuckle. Your lips formed into an ‘o’ as you brushed your G-spot and a breathy sigh passed your lips.

     A deep, guttural moan drew you back from your haze of pleasure. Your eyes flashed down to Reaper, who had pulled himself from his underwear and was playing with himself. His eyes were screwed shut as his hand moved up and down his thick, erect shaft. The rounded tip of him looked swollen and pre-cum seeped from his slit. Reaper’s eyes snapped open, as if sensing your eyes on him, and he laughed. “Like watching me stroke myself? Does that turn you on?” You tore your eyes away from him and pulled your fingers from yourself. His hand that had been atop yours caught it and he leaned forward, lips sealing around them to suck gently. He groaned and pulled them from  his mouth with a pop. “I think it is time, (y/n). I have to make you mine.”

     You watched as he moved over you, but it didn’t register in you that this is what you had feared since that day in your room with the man. His hulking body covered yours and you froze beneath him, feeling him reach down to grasp himself. Your mouth became dry and you opened it to say something, but any words died on your lips as you felt the tip of him press against your opening. You screamed internally that this wasn’t happening, that you’d wake up back at the apartment and it’d all be a nightmare. As he pushed himself into you, not stopping to let you grow accustomed to his size, you knew very well how real this situation was. It paralyzed you and you were left to his mercy, without a chance of fighting back.

     The whole event enfolded like something you were seeing through a different person's eyes. You disconnected from yourself for the brief exchange, but your eyes were stuck on Reaper hovering above you. He looked angry and desperate as he thrust in and out of you, his hands putting borderline-painful pressure on your hips. The ethereal black mist not only swirled out from his eyes now, but also licked up off his body towards the ceiling. If you had control of your limbs, you would have reached out to see if you could comb it through your fingers. A pressure started to build in your lower abdomen and you did your best to fight the oncoming climax Reaper was pushing you towards. His lips moved, but you couldn’t hear a word he said. If you heard anything, it was as if you had cotton in your ears and he was shouting from a long distance. 

     This was your living nightmare. Anything you’d experienced in your resting hours would pale in comparison to this monstrosity. You’d give anything to have your sleeping medicine for when you had to succumb to sleep. As Reaper’s pace picked up and he hit your every sensitive spot along the way, you wanted nothing more than to die before the weight of this all would hit you. Your body jolted with every unreciprocated thrust, but you were already so far tucked back in your mind the feeling was more akin to a bumpy car ride. The concentrated look on Reaper’s face told you he was getting close. His hair had already been messy, but now it clung to his scarred forehead with the sweat from his exertion. You felt beads of it drip from his nose splash down on your chest or neck. The mist coming off of him caught in those beads of perspiration, only to be released back into the air when they hit your skin.

     Blood pulsed loudly against your eardrums as you felt your walls clamp down around his still thrusting cock. You climaxed with no sound but a slight hitch in your breathing. Reaper’s own release was not far behind yours. He bottomed out three or four more times and your mind went blank as he emptied himself inside you. You felt him twitching against your still contracting vagina as spurt after spurt of thick, hot semen hit your cervix. It was unpleasant and you did your best to focus on anything but him between your legs. He remained inside you until he was finished and felt your walls relax. When he slid out of you, you felt the mix of both your bodily fluids trickle down to the sheets beneath you. Humiliation and embarrassment flooded over you and you let out a choked sob.

      “You did amazing.” Reaper said to you, his words being heard but not processed. You continued to cry noisily as he rolled off of you. A hand brushed your hair from your face and lifted a weak limb to swat it away. “I am so proud of you. You are mine and I am yours from now on, (y/n).” Reaper sent a tendril of his mist to shut the light off. On its return, the tendril brought the sheets up to cover the two of you. “Let us rest now. This is only the beginning, cariña. I have so much more to offer you.” Reaper draped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his uncomfortably warm body. You could feel your schlick on his cock as it rested just above the top of your buttocks. It only served to make you cry even harder. Reaper didn’t say anything more and he very well may have fallen asleep. You could have ran, you should have, but you were too afraid. There was no saying where Reaper had taken you and you didn’t want to risk angering him if you tried to run. You wouldn’t survive a second round so soon.

     Sleep did not come at all. You would start to doze off but the moment your eyes closed, Reaper would be there waiting for you. Each time, you’d startle awake and a fresh bout of tears would fall. This seemed like an endless cycle--eyes close, recollections of Reaper, wake up, and cry. You gave up and eventually just stared up at the ceiling blankly, waiting for Reaper to stir next to you or for death; you hoped for the mercy of the latter. You already felt like you were in your grave, even if it were disguised a bed and you weren’t buried alone. Your murderer laid in your coffin next to you, sleeping his life away and unaware of the part of you he had just killed.


	14. Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've survived but you can hardly call it being alive. Reaper can take even more from you now, but you try to fight back.

     Reaper was still as you slipped out of the bed. For over an hour, you had needed to use the bathroom but had been too frightened to disturb the man next to you. The need to relieve yourself was greater than your fear and you managed to entangle yourself from his limbs without him so much as stirring. The thought crossed your mind to chance an escape, but you feared what he might do if you did. He had found you after you had been safe for over a month. Your stomach twisted at the things you thought he would do if you tried to leave him a second time. You padded over to the bathroom and did your business. While you were washing your hands in the sink, you heard the bed creak from the other room. It wasn't too much longer before the bathroom door was opened.

    "Good morning, pet. I missed waking to you in my arms. I hope you were planning on returning when you were done here." Reaper said as he stepped into the bathroom. You looked down at your hands as you shut off the sink, refusing to look at him. He moved closer and his naked hips pressed against your lower back, arms trapping you between him and the counter. You swallowed what little saliva was in your mouth at the feeling of his morning wood against your back. You whimpered as he grabbed your left hip over the bruise that had formed last night. "You were planning on coming back to bed, weren't you?" Reaper growled into your ear.

     "Yes." you lied in a whisper, lifting your eyes to look at the both of you in the mirror. The image reflected there was terrifying and intimate. Reaper had his head buried against your neck, kissing and sucking gently at the perfectly untouched skin there. His thumb was rubbing uncharacteristically soft circles over the bruise on your hip. The other hand came up to lay across your midsection, holding you against him tightly. Your face was flushed and you had to tear your bloodshot eyes away from the reflection. He noticed. "No need to be shy, pequeña. Look at me."

     You didn't and he growled quietly. His hand traced up your side to rest on your shoulder, his fingers like ice. He pressed a kiss right next to his hand and bit that spot gently. "Please don't." you begged. You felt his member twitch against your back, warm and wet pre-cum dampening your skin there. Your body had exhausted itself protecting your fragile state of mind last night and now it seemed powerless to do anything. You were brutally exposed, physically and mentally. There was no barrier between you and Reaper, making you shake with fear. Reaper shoved you forward, bending you over the sink. He pushed your legs apart with one of his and you expected him to take you then and there.

    Then he dropped to his knees and leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting across your folds. Hands gripped your hips to hold you in place as he began eating you out. You gasped as his nose bumped your clit as his tongue lavished your entrance, dipping in and out playfully. Your hands fought for purchase on the cold linoleum counter top, finding none. Your body was so sensitive after the stimulation of last night’s event, leaving yourself even weaker to Reaper’s actions. Reaper groaned as he drank in your sex, making you writhe and squirm in his grip. Your body burned in embarrassment at the sounds of Reaper between your thighs filled the otherwise quiet room. A coil of pleasure tightened inside you as he tasted you like he was starving.

    The pleasure was building higher and higher, your legs shaking and trying not to collapse. Reaper moved his mouth forward, closing his lips around your clit and sucking hard. Your hips bucked involuntarily at the intense sensation. Reaper chucked, the vibration against your sensitive nub sending a bolt of intense burning coldness through the nerves of your legs. You were on the edge, your eyes screwed shut as you attempted to control yourself. These feelings, the sensations were so overwhelmingly powerful. You'd lost yourself in them and the fear you had was momentarily pushed aside by the primal desire burning in your core. You hated yourself. You hated Reaper. You hated it as he brought you to orgasm, his hot mouth lapping at your quivering sex.

     "You taste divine, cariño." Reaper traced a solitary finger between your thighs, collecting the moisture left after he had finished tasting you. When he stood, he put his finger up to your mouth. "Try yourself." You couldn't refuse because the moment you opened your mouth to do so, his finger was shoved inside. A tangy sweetness filled your mouth as he pulled his finger out of your mouth with a satisfying pop. You were already flushed in embarrassment, but you felt your face and skin grow warmer. You’d never been curious or ever really wanted to taste your own juices. It made you sick, but Reaper purred with satisfaction. Pressing his cock between your wet lips, the head of it slipped right in. A groan squeezed its way from your throat. You felt stretched and sore, if not overstimulated and dirty. Reaper moaned as he pushed all the way in, holding his position deep inside you. "Look at me, (y/n)." Your gaze was held on the leaky faucet beneath you as you tried to anchor your mind to anything but Reaper taking you for a second time. "I said--" Reaper grabbed your hair and yanked your head upwards so you could see him above your bent body. "--look at me!"

     Something in you snapped and you lost control of yourself. The fear, the anger, the embarrassment combined to awaken a part of you that would do anything to protect itself. You let out a furious snarl as Reaper pulled his hips back to drive back into you. Your hands pushed yourself off of the counter and you slammed your body as and hard as you could against Reaper, back slamming into his chest. The sudden movement caused him to reel back and his cock slipped from your body. Wheeling around, you let out another sound of ferocity. Red hot anger blinded you and you needed more than the satisfaction of getting him off of you. You pulled a hand back and slapped Reaper across his surprised face. Your other hand shot out, grabbing his long hair and pulling it hard, hard enough that a handful was torn out. Reaper stumbled into the wall and you stumbled backwards into the counter, breathing hard. You looked up at him, your gaze not wavering for a moment. "Don't you fucking touch me! You're a monster! I hate you! I hate you, you goddamned--"

     Black mist shot out and wrapped around your throat, squeezing hard. You choked, hands reaching up instinctively to release the tendril's grip on you. It was ineffective, your fingers just dragging across your own neck. The smoke-like being was looming around Reaper's entire body and his eyes were glossed over. You were lifted off the ground and the tendril tightened even more.. Your eyes felt like they'd pop out of their sockets and you tried to speak, but with your windpipe being constricted it was impossible. “I could kill you. It would be so easy, (y/n).” Reaper’s words dripped with venom. The tendril tightened and you started to see spots in your vision and your lungs burned for air. “I could snap your neck or suffocate you. Would you like me to? It would be so, _so_ easy.”

     “No.” you choked. The tendril loosened and precious oxygen came rushing back to your lungs. Just as quickly as the oxygen came in, the tendril squeezed your throat just as tightly as before.

     Reaper stepped forward, his darkened eyes never leaving yours. “I could bring you to the brink of suffocation and keep you there. I like the sound of that.” His purr of sadistic satisfaction made your stomach twist. You regretted hitting him. You regretted it all. Your vision was filling with spots and darkening again but, just as Reaper said, he loosened his grip to bring you back momentarily before pushing you back towards falling unconscious. This continued for what felt like hours to you. He’d say it was the last round of suffocating you and allowing you to breathe again, only to continue. Your muscles started to ache from the lack of oxygen that Reaper’s game caused. Worse than that, your lungs felt like they were on fire. Each burst of oxygen just fueled the pain.  Your extremities tingled and you prayed your body would just break down and pass out of its own accord. It didn’t and Reaper laughed as he toyed with you.

     When at last he did grow bored of his game, he dropped you to the bathroom floor. You collapsed into a heap of jelly-like limbs, coughing violently and holding your aching throat. Reaper reached down and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head up to look at him. He leaned down close, his eyes boring down at you. “Do that or anything similar again--” He jerked his hand and tore out a handful of your hair, just as you had done to him. You whimpered and fell back to the ground, bringing your hands up over your head as if they could protect you from Reaper. “--and I promise you that you will know far worse than the brink of suffocation. Do you understand?”

     “Yes.” you whimpered. Speaking threw you into another bout of coughs and you felt involuntary tears rolling down your cheeks.

      “Now get up.” Reaper growled down at you. You had lost your fight all in one go and Reaper was going to use that against you. Bracing your hands on the floor, you pushed yourself up. Climbing to your feet, you felt your body sway and you fell back against the bathroom sink. Reaper grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around so that you were facing the mirror. Your eyes widened at the enormous bruise that was already forming at your neck. Even more terrifying, were your eyes. A blood vessel had to have popped in both of your eyes because there was bright red blood in the whites of your eyes. Little tiny bruises appeared around your eyes from broken capillaries in the skin . You looked and felt like hell, but that did not keep Reaper from having his way with you there against the bathroom sink. Worse than that, you were forced to watch it enfold in the mirror in front of you.

**…**

      You slumped against the sink as you came down from your climax. Reaper leaned down and kissed the back of your sweaty neck, his softening member still inside you. The shower to the left of you called your name. You needed to scrub your body to get every trace of Reaper’s touch off of you. He noticed you glancing in the direction of the shower and pressed one more kiss to your neck. “Go and shower, pequeña.” he said, pulling out of you. The sudden emptiness of your cunt made your body quiver. Reaper left the bathroom, leaving you alone with your thoughts and the mess he’d made of you.

     You stood up straight and had to catch yourself on the sink so you wouldn’t fall backwards. Your legs were struggling to support you, muscles aching and regaining normal sensation. It took a few minutes of resting against the sink for you to be able to move the short distance to the shower. You stripped your bra off, as Reaper hadn’t been very eager to remove that from you since last night, tossing it to the ground. When you started the water after getting in, it was frigid and you shivered until it started to heat up. The water was scalding hot as you sat on the floor of the shower, scrubbing your body with your fingernails. Even with the water and skin-damaging scrubbing you were doing, you could still feel every mark and touch Reaper had left on you.

    Eventually, you stopped scrubbing yourself and just sat in the spray of hot water with your knees tucked up to your chest. Your eyes were focused on the water swirling around the drain, but your mind was utterly blank. If you thought you’d felt numb before, then you’d never felt numbness like this. It felt like your whole body and consciousness was under anesthesia, but was wide awake at the same time. For the period of time you spent in the shower, those glass walls contained your whole world. It was just you, the water, and the overwhelming feeling of nothingness. All other things of importance were forgotten, as if draining from your body and escaping through the tiny metal drain cover of the shower. You were utterly alone and it was pure bliss, even if you couldn’t recognize it at the time.

    When the water ran cold again, you reached up and shut it off. Your mind slowly returned to you and you glanced through the opaque glass pane of the shower door. You wanted so badly to stay there, feeling some false sense of safety from Reaper. Deep down, you knew the glass shower would not keep him from you. It wasn’t like you could lock it and Reaper would simply shatter the walls if he had to. Slowly, you gathered yourself and summoned the courage to get out. When you did, you found a plush towel and a fine silk robe waiting for you. They hadn’t been there before, but you knew Reaper had to have brought them in while you were out of it. Taking the towel, you dried yourself off as best you could.

     As you lifted the robe to put it on, a familiar pair of panties fell to the floor. They were the ones you had left hanging to dry in the bathroom at the apartment. You had forgotten them entirely. Your stomach twisted at the thought of them having this entire time, but you were grateful to have them at all as you put them on. The robe came next and you tied it tightly around your waist. It was thin and you knew you’d be cold when you left the bathroom, but appreciated the small bit of decency it gave you. It was better than nothing at all.

    Feeling clean and covered, you ventured over to the door that lead to the living room. You couldn’t hear anything from the other side and wondered if Reaper was even out there at all. Upon opening the door, it was pretty clear Reaper was still here. The smell of cooking food filled the air and you could hear the sound of a utensil scraping against a pot or pan. He was making food, something you hadn’t realized you needed until the heavy scent of it made your stomach growl. You left the bathroom and moved towards the kitchen to see what Reaper was making. As you rounded the wall blocking your view of your captor, your eyes widened in surprise. Rather than the dark clothing of Reaper’s, it was a white lab coat that met your vision. In fact, it wasn’t Reaper at all that was cooking.

    “I hope you’re hungry.” the unfamiliar woman said with an Irish accent, having heard you approach. From behind, all you could see was her tall and skinny figure and the head of short, bright red hair. When you didn’t respond, she turned to face you  and you were taken aback by the emotionless look in her heterochromia colored eyes--one hazel and the other blue. They flicked to your neck and then back up to your face. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

    “What?” you said, feeling confused. It crossed your mind that this could be some cruel trick of Reaper’s. You didn’t move any closer, still assessing the situation. “Who are you? Where is Reaper?”

    “If you stand there asking questions, your food is going to get cold.” the woman said, motioning to the plate at the small table-- a mix of scrambled eggs, diced onion, potatoes, and peppers all topped with cheese. She took the skillet off the oven and turned the burner off, brushing her hands on a hand towel before turning fully around to face you. “Come along, now. I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite, I’m afraid.” You weren’t sure if she spoke the truth, but your stomach grumbled again and you knew you needed to eat regardless of how you felt. As you approached the table, you kept a wary eye on the woman. Sitting down, you picked up the fork next to the plate and took a bite of the food. It was surprisingly good and you took another bite, happy to have anything on your stomach now.

    While you were eating, the woman came over and sat down in the chair across from you. You did little more than raise your eyes to look at her as she folded her fingers together, leaning on the bare wood surface. “Since you’re behaving so well, I will answer your questions.” she said. “Reaper had business to attend to and he has left you in my charge. He will be back the moment he is done and I will leave until he needs me again.” You wished you had a glass of water or something, but did not want to interrupt the stranger. “As for who I am,--” She smiled, or at least tried to. It looked far more sadistic than a smile should be. “--the name is Dr. O’Deorain.”


	15. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Moira O'Deorain has answers that you want. Whether or not she will give them to you is an entirely different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but here I am again! I needed a little time to recuperate from not only finals, but Mother's Day at work (I work in a floral department at a grocery store) all in the same week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

     _“As for who I am,--” She smiled, or at least tried to. It looked far more sadistic than a smile should be. “--the name is Dr. O’Deorain.”_

    “Dr. O’Deorain.” you croaked. You dropped your fork. That name was in the journal. It was the name of the doctor that gave the treatments to the writer you couldn’t name. You’d also heard Jesse mention the name before along with Moira, which had to be her first name. You only recognized it all now, as if things were falling into place at once. This person undoubtedly held the answers to who the other person you couldn’t identify in the journal.

    “You say my name like you know me.” she observed. The doctor raised an eyebrow, giving you an inquisitive look. “Do I know you?”

    You shook your head. “You couldn’t know me, but I’ve heard your name before. It’s Moira O’Deorain, isn’t it?”

     “Yes.” the woman said slowly. “Who are you, then? Reaper never gave me your name.” You gave her your name and she looked even more puzzled. “Perhaps you should tell me how you know me.”

     “Reaper’s journal, first of all.” you explained. “I’ve also heard my friend Jesse McCree talk about you. You were supposed to be at the apartment of Señor Reyes the first time Reaper took me.” Your words replayed in your mind and realization struck you like lightning. Moira had not been at the apartment when Reaper’s men took you. She hadn’t been there at all, in fact. Yet, here she was working for Reaper. A sour expression crossed your face and you looked to the doctor. “You betrayed Gabe.”

     Moira laughed haughtily, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest confidently. “So you’re one of Gabriel’s pets.” She paused, as if in contemplation. “I never betrayed him. He fired me.” She had to be lying, but saying so would not get you anywhere. It was likely Moira would not say anything more if you did.  “I work for the Reaper now. Apparently he keeps a diary with my name written in it somewhere.”

     You shook your head, realizing you hadn’t mentioned the state of the journal. “The journal isn’t just Reaper’s. Someone else has written in it about you and about Reaper.” You sounded frantic. You needed answers and here was someone who could give them to you. “I don’t have it with me or I’d show you. The handwriting is different and even the voices of their writing are completely opposite. You have to know who the other person is, the one that isn’t Reaper.”

    “I can’t say that I do.” Moira said flatly. She pushed her chair back and stood. Looking down at you past her sharp nose, you felt like a mouse looking up at a cat waiting to sink its claws into it’s prey. “Now eat. Reaper will not be happy if you do not eat and if I talk with you too much.”

    "And if I refuse?" you challenged, your voice cracking.

    Moira frowned, her eyes narrowing. "I suggest not doing that. Not for my sake, but for your own. Reaper gave me instructions to make sure you ate. I will do so by any means." She left the kitchen without another word and you heard the bathroom door squeak open. You glanced down at the food and picked the fork back up, pushing what was left around on the plate.The doctor's words clearly meant that Reaper's instructions were for you to eat; not eating would be disobedient. You had to or you'd have to face the consequences of going against his wishes. Moira also had suggested that she would force feed you or something of the like. You did not want to deal with either of those, so you begrudgingly finished up the last of your food.

      A few minutes later, Dr. O'Deorain returned and looked satisfied with your empty plate. She had not returned empty handed, but with a plain white box in tow. She sat it on the table next to you and undid the two latches holding it shut. Upon opening the box, you recognized its contents; it was a first aid kit. "Do you mind if I tend to your injuries?”

    You were not sure you wanted her to. Moira was a doctor, but that was no reason for her to be trusted. She claimed she didn’t betray Gabriel, not to mention that she was working for Reaper. There was a good chance Reaper wouldn’t take to her treating you for anything he had inflicted on you. Moira very well could be just trying to get you into further trouble with him. However, if that was the case, she had fed you which was something he wanted. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind you being fixed up for him to break again when he came back.

     “I--” You paused and let out a soft sigh. “I don’t mind. Go ahead.”

     “Very well.” she said and started to tend to you. There was a cream that she put on the bruising around your neck. It caused your skin to tingle and feel cold, but it was surprisingly relieving. She worked with gentle hands and always explained what she was doing. You had done a great job of irritating your skin while in the shower and she treated that too with an antiseptic spray. It also would serve to help the few scratches Reaper had left on your body. The problem you faced is when she asked you to remove your robe. You tensed up and shook your head no. “I can’t treat all your injuries if you don’t let me get to them all.”

      “No. Please.” you begged, your eyes watering. “Don’t make me.”

      “I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” Moira said, setting the antiseptic spray on the table in front of you. “But I can tell you that you’ll feel much better once I’ve taken care of them, (y/n). You can trust that I won’t harm you.”

      “How?” you asked, disbelieving of her claim.

      “I’ve treated these kind of wounds many, many times before. I…” She looked away from you. “Before I worked for Reaper and even Reyes, I spent my time treating the workers of a brothel. The women were often in worse shape than you. You should feel lucky Reaper has some form of affection for you.” Her words made you sick. Reaper was obsessed with you; it wasn’t a healthy affection no matter what Moira said. “If you’re going to make this difficult on yourself, then don’t expect my assistance when you may actually need it.”

      Moira was not trustworthy, not by a long shot. However, you knew that she was offering you something Reaper would never offer. Even if she would sit by and let him break you piece by piece, both your body and mind, at least she’d be around to mend you as much as she could on the surface. You let out a defeated sigh and reached for the ties of your robe, fingers brushing the smooth silk cord. With shaky hands, you untied the robe and shrugged it off your shoulders. The cool air of the room hit your skin and you shivered. Moira quirked an eyebrow in amusement, but said nothing. She quickly saw to the bruises and scratches on your once covered flesh. The lower she moved, the more you felt shame for what Reaper had done to you. A pit as heavy as a stone settled in your stomach. It twisted as she brushed cold fingers across a bruise on your hip, applying the cream to the mottled skin. Your muscles tensed beneath her fingers and she glanced up at you.

    “I already told you I would not harm you.”

    “Sorry.” you said, feeling meek. “I…it’s just… it hurts.” You didn’t want to tell her how uncomfortable this was. Reaper had utterly humiliated you. He had taken everything from you and you had been powerless to stop him. With him gone, you had hoped you wouldn’t have to relive the experience again or the feelings it caused.

    “I can get you some medication for the pain.” she said as she dabbed a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide over a deep gouge on your other hip. It stung, but you did nothing more than wince. She put a bandage over it and tossed the cotton ball onto the table. “There. I’m done.” she said, standing back up and you quickly closed the robe around you. “You’re repaired as best as I could manage.”

     “Thank you.” you whispered, more thankful that it was over. You tied the robe tightly and stood, your muscles aching still. A wave of exhaustion washed over you. Sleep had been impossible last night and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer without it. You shuffled your feet as Moira cleaned up the mess she’d made with the first aid equipment. When she glanced up at you, you looked away quickly. “Um… I’m going to try to get some sleep.”

     “Very well.” the doctor said. As promised, she gave you some medication for the pain and a glass of water. You downed the two red pills and drank the whole glass of water. She took the glass from you when you were done.“Reaper may return by the time you wake, otherwise I will be here still. Sleep well, (y/n).”

     You wouldn’t sleep well, not at all. Without telling the doctor that, you moved to the bedroom. The door swung open and you looked at the neatly made bed, fresh sheets and all. It sickened you more than if Reaper would have left the dirty ones from last night on it. He was human enough to change the sheets and that terrified you. Easing yourself onto the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, you curled up under the soft sheets. They smelled like him and you hated knowing what he smelled like. It was forever burned into your memory-- a sweet and musky scent with an undertone of something citric.

     Rolling out of the bed, your feet hit the floor with a quiet thud. You ripped the pillow case off of your pillow and pulled the top sheet clean off the bed. The pillow was tossed to the ground and you laid down, pulling the sheet over you. You couldn’t sleep if you were just going to be reminded of him. Sleeping on the floor would hopefully help you to get your mind off him enough for you to sleep peacefully. You stared blankly up at the ceiling for a long while, eyes heavy and unwilling to shut long enough for even a short nap. Even worse, your mind would not stop running. It was the oddest feeling-- the disconnect between the needs of your body and the restlessness of your mind. It was as if you weren’t in control of your thoughts at all. Maybe it was a side effect of the medication Moira gave you. It had looked like normal ibuprofen to you, but maybe she had given you something stronger.

     Eventually, you started to doze off. You didn’t know how long it had been since you had left Moira. You also were clueless as to what the exact time of day or night it was either. Your eyes were slowly shutting and a warmth settled over your body. You were almost on the brink of unconsciousness when the slamming of the bedroom door shook you awake. Body jerking and eyes snapping open, you were wide awake now. Reaper stood at your feet, looking down at you from behind his mask that had blood splattered across it. His coat also seemed to be stained with blood, but he seemed completely unfazed. You wanted to scream. You wanted to run and lock yourself in the bathroom. You did neither of those things. “You’re back.” you said, feeling dumb at the statement of the obvious. Reaper did not seem to notice or care.

    “Get off the floor.” he said, his voice completely inhuman behind his mask. You hesitated, but dare not go against his command. Gathering your pillow and the sheet, you laid them gently on the bed next to you. When you glanced back to Reaper, he was removing his mask and hooded cloak. The wispy black mist rolled off of him heavily and when his gaze met yours, it was as if the mist was swirling in his eyes. He removed his undershirt and his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. The sight made you pull back from him, but not before he grabbed you. With one of your arms in hand, he dragged you into the bed, climbing up himself. His other arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you close, your head resting against his chest. The hand that had gripped your arm came up and ran through your hair. Reaper was breathing fast and between that, the blood on his clothing, and this sudden change of behavior, you knew something was off. Neither of you said anything about it and you knew that was for the best. His lips pressed against the top of your head and you tried to push away from him.

    “Please let me--”

     “Rest.” he interrupted, his voice quiet but just as intimidating. The way he said it made it seem as if he were tired, just as tired as you felt. You sighed and resigned yourself to do as he asked. Your body shook in his arms, utterly terrified to be there in the first place. He hugged you tighter against him, pressing another kiss to the top of your head..“You’ve done so well. You deserve the world, mi amor. I will give it to you. I will destroy anyone who tries to take you from me.” A growl rumbled in his chest. “I won’t lose you again. You’re safe now. You’re mine.”

     _Safe from who?_ \-- you asked yourself. Reaper kept whispering those last three sentences to you and his words started to pull you back towards sleep. His hold on you never loosened and the soft, gentle words were casting some spell over you. Your eyes grew heavy and that comforting warmth settled back over you. Reaper’s words continued as you drifted off and, had you been aware, continued until he too fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**…**

_Reaper’s laugh echoed around his mind as he replayed the scenes of the previous night and this morning again and again. The memories were sickening and violent; Reyes wished he knew why this time was different than all the rest. He had experienced Reaper’s control for the first time ever. From deep within the recesses of his own mind, he was able to look out and see what his counterpart was up to. It could have been intentional, but Reaper seemed completely unaware of him watching, of him crying out in anguish for the atrocities done to you._

_When he left you in the bathroom, slumped against the counter and utterly broken, was when his ability to see outside his mind was cut off. Then the reruns of those events began, Reaper’s thoughts and feelings joining in. Reyes couldn’t block them out, no matter how hard he tried. Even if he closed his eyes, the memories were playing behind his eyelids. They were all he was allowed to see and it was the worst form of torture-- not being able to reach out and save you, not having the ability to lay a hand on Reaper._

_You had to be strong, Reyes told himself. He wished with every fiber of his being that you would make it out of this alive. If you didn’t, then any hope he’d have would die with you. Gabe could wish for things to have gone differently at the charity ball, but they’d not change what happened. From here, he could only pray you would forgive him for bringing this upon you. You were not deserving of Reaper’s cruelty. You were not deserving of his own treatment of you either. Gabriel regretted it all. Reaper’s laugh echoed again and he slammed his hand against the black surface beneath him. “I will fix this. Even if it kills me. Even if I lose everyone around me.” Your face flashed before his eyes in the bathroom mirror, frozen in an expression of fear._

_Gabe reached out for it, watching as it rippled at his touch and Reaper’s face looked at him in the reflection “_ **_I’m winning this battle. You won’t have (y/n). You won’t have anything when I am done._ ** _” Reaper taunted. The image changed to Reaper holding himself above you in the bed as he drove his cock into you mercilessly. Gabe tried turning away, but the sight followed him. “_ **_Run all you want, but you can’t run from yourself._ ** _”_

_“You’re not me.” Gabe said defiantly._

_“_ ** _Oh, if only that were true._** _” Reaper responded. He pulled himself out of you and your image disappeared into thin air, leaving him alone with his demon. “_ ** _We wouldn’t be here if that was the case._** _” Reaper laughed and motioned to the emptiness around them. “_ ** _I hope you get used to this._** **_I know I will._** _” Reaper disappeared in a cloud of ethereal mist, leaving Gabriel to the playbacks of Reaper’s evil actions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned it before, but you can follow me at andimpink_on_a03 on Tumblr to stay caught up with things related to A Dangerous Game or any future works. Thanks for your support!


	16. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up and finds more than just Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter. I'm sorry, but I could not move forward at all from where I ended the chapter. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

__ Your eyes fluttered open to the scarred plane of Reaper’s chest, rising and falling slowly with every breath. His arms were still holding you close to him, but had loosened while you slept. You tensed, feeling his hands shift slightly against the middle of your back. A small sound slipped from you as your breath hitched in your throat, but Reaper didn’t stir. This was not an ideal situation. None of this was. Perhaps the only good thing that came of it was that you had not dreamt at all while you had been asleep. You felt well rested, but were scared shitless laying in bed with your worst nightmare. If it weren’t for what he had done to you, you might have enjoyed laying there with him.

     You chanced waking him to tilt your head to look at more than just his chest. A long jagged scar ran up his neck and ended where his jaw started. Your eyes followed it’s edges and then came to rest on the unnaturally ashen-colored face. Many scars were etched into the otherwise unmarred skin of his face. You counted them over and over again, wondering just what had caused them all. The worst of them was the first, the one on his neck. It’s size and the jaggedness of the repaired skin pointed to that fact. There was barely any tension in the muscles of his face, giving him an almost peaceful expression. His chapped lips were parted slightly and you felt his breath brush your forehead every few seconds.

    Unexpectedly, his eyes opened and you froze-- they were not like normal. Rather than the soulless black gaze, a set of warm hazel irises looked out without noticing you. Something in those eyes was so familiar, but you were not able to see them long enough to tell why. He blinked a few times and the black coloring had returned. He let out a low growl and you flinched. His eyes snapped down and you had nowhere to hide the fact that you had been studying his appearance other than to bury your head against his chest. “Good morning, princesa.” Reaper purred, his hand over the top of you sliding to rest on your hip. “Did you sleep well?”

    “I--” you choked. That small sound caused your throat to ache and feel as if someone had just set a boulder on your voice box. Your eyes widened and you shifted so one of your hands could slip between you and Reaper to touch your throat. That hand found the area sore to the touch and swollen. “Rea--” you attempted say, but was just as unsuccessful as the first time. Reaper pulled back from you and you sat up quickly, the sheets covering you falling away. Your fingers wrapped over the swollen tissue of your throat and you let out a broken sob. “Can’t--” Tears welled up in your eyes. “Talk.” 

    Reaper’s hand pushed your aside and you felt your body shudder in fear, knowing it was him who had caused this. His fingers were like ice against the warm and swollen skin. When they pressed a little harder, you shook your head and made a sound of refusal. “Moira needs to look at this.” he said, his voice strangely soft. He threw the sheets off of himself and you watched as he gathered his clothing and put it back on. You had forgotten that it had been covered in blood when he came in before your nap, but now found yourself terrified of where that blood had even came from. He put the bloodied clothing back on and turned to you as he placed his mask back over his face. “Wait here.”

    He disappeared in a swirl of his black mist. You threw the sheets off and ran to the bathroom. The moment you could see your reflection in the mirror, you fell apart. Black and blue covered your neck where you had been choked by Reaper, the bruise spidering out. If you could feel the swelling of the area, then it looked just as bad. You braced yourself over the sink, wanting to let out a scream you knew your likely damaged vocal cords would deny you. Hot tears raced down your cheeks freely now and you watched them splash into the pristine porcelain. Every breath you took seemed to make your throat tighten even more. You started to take shorter, gasping as panic overcame you.

    “(Y/n)?” Reaper called out from the bedroom, having returned. His heavy footsteps fell against the carpeted floor as he approached the open door. If your blood had not been pulsing loudly against your eardrums by that point, you would have heard the second set of footsteps. You glanced up to the mirror to find both Reaper standing in the doorway. Moira brushed past him, having been brought with him.

     “You need to calm yourself or you will pass out, Miss (l/n).” Moira directed. “Take as deep a breath as you can.” You tried your best to take one and managed to, but that feeling of pressure on your neck was still there. Her hands pulled at your forearms, but you resisted. “I am going to need you to sit down so I can look at your neck. Come with me. You just have to move over here. ” You stood up straight and let her guide you over to the closed toilet seat. She sat you there and tilted your head up with one long bony finger. “What does your throat feel like right now?”

     “Rock--” you croaked. “--on it.” 

     She frowned and proceeded to cup around your throat squeeze gently. You opened your mouth to cry out in pain, but no sound at all came. She let go and a few more tears raced down to fall from your chin. “This is not good. I don’t have the proper equipment to tell, but it is no surprise her voice is gone with such an injury to her neck.” Moira turned to face Reaper, who had not said a word yet nor moved further into the bathroom. His mask was in place, but his body language gave away the guilt he was feeling. You wanted him to know that it was him who caused this. He deserved to feel remorse for what he’d done to you. It angered you that you couldn’t tell him without hurting yourself. “I will need to take her back to my lab to run a full scan to determine the damage below the surface.”

    “Take her. Go.” Reaper turned away from the two of you. “There is a transport in the garage. You are to bring her back immediately after you’ve treated her.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Moira, the guilt in his body language shifting to intimidation. “If something happens--”

    “Nothing will.” Moira interrupted, her voice void of fear. She was not afraid at all of Reaper and that confused you. Reaper disappeared in a swirl of mist yet again and you were left with the doctor. She stared at the spot he had been for a few seconds more before turning back to you, running a hand through her short red hair. “Well, we best get going. The sooner I get you fixed up, the sooner he will be out of my hair.”

**…**

     Reaper stared down at the battered and nearly unrecognizable form of Robert Mcleod. Blood pooled beneath the nuisances once rigid body. His limbs were splayed out, some bent at impossible ankles having been snapped in multiple locations. It was a grotesque picture, but Reaper thought nothing of it as he dug his heel one last time into the back of Mcleod’s head and pushed as hard as he could into the ground. A resounding crack echoed around the room and Reaper was at last satisfied with his work. He turned and left without so much as a glance to the Talon agents that had witnessed his brutality or would see the aftermath of it. Mcleod would not be missed. No one would have the guts to miss him after seeing what happened to those that crossed the Reaper one too many times.

    Mcleod had been the furthest thing from his mind when he came to report and get new missions. Moira had yet to update him on your condition. The woman would run every possible test and scan to determine what was wrong. Reaper had felt sickened by the guilt he felt. In an attempt to be rid of the emotion, he turned the blame to the doctor. O’ Deorian would be the scapegoat so he did not feel like that. He told himself that it was her fault your throat was not better after she had already seen to your injuries once. As he arrived at the Talon base, Reaper did his best to keep his thoughts away from the situation. However, he still found himself checking his phone every few minutes in case there was word from Moira. 

     After leaving his commander’s office, Robert Mcleod was there waiting outside with a smug look on his stupid face. “I know what you’ve gone and done, Reaper.” he said, following Reaper as he walked by without a word. “Gabriel Reyes’ girl hasn’t been seen in a month. That was until last night when you snatched her off the steps of Reyes’ charity event. You were waiting for her, weren’t you? You knew she’d be there somehow.”

    “None of your business, Mcleod.” Reaper growled. He wondered just how Mcleod knew of this but did not ask, knowing full well the man would tell him.

    “Oh come on, Reaper.” he laughed, taking a few larger steps so he could get in front of Reaper. He turned and effectively blocked Reaper’s way forward. “I was there. Was keeping an eye on another target who just happened to be at the event. I did not know you’d show up, though. You should have said something and I could have helped you.”

    Reaper moved to go around Mcleod, but the man simply moved to block him. “Move out of my way, you simpering simpleton.” he growled.

    Mcleod shook his head and let out an annoying laugh. “No need to be modest.” He grinned. “You have to send her as a message to Reyes now that you have her. I know you can do that. You’ve done it with others like her before. Beat her to death and leave her unrecognizable--”

    Reaper grabbed Mcleod by the collar of his shirt and dragged him so close he could smell the man’s coffee he’d been drinking on his breath.“I’m going to send you a message if you don’t shut your mouth and get the fuck away from me as soon as I let you go.” Reaper snapped. Mcleod’s eyes had widened, but he still wasn’t getting what Reaper meant. Letting go of Mcleod, he shoved him slightly to the side so he could pass. Other agents had stopped to watch the commotion, but were now leaving that there was no scuffle. Reaper started forward, planning on going to Moira’s to get you.

    “Just let me know when you do. I wouldn’t mind helping out.” Mcleod said as Reaper reached the end of the hallway, chuckling. His chuckle was cut short when Reaper’s hand closed around his throat out of thin air, squeezing tightly. The man struggled to break free of the misty appendages holding him, having no luck at all. Reaper had enough and sent his message loud and clear to Mcleod. Anyone who came by the one-sided altercation either stayed to watch or left the way they came. The gruesome and brutal beating he gave Mcleod was worth the feeling of power it gave him. It was worth knowing he would never have you to do with as he pleased. Every blow he landed, every satisfying crack of bones breaking, brought him such morbid joy. He would not stand for anyone, especially Mcleod, to speak of destroying his most prized possession. 

    When he stepped away from Mcleod’s corpse, his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the message from Moira. 

 

_ Vocal cord paralysis. Only one is affected. I am going to have to perform a small operation and it will be fixed. She will be returned to you. I hope you will think twice before choking the poor thing out again. _

  
__ A smudge of blood covered the screen, but Reaper simply tucked the phone back into his pocket. There were more important things to worry about-- like you.


	17. Pieces

      “Now, no talking for a few weeks or until I clear you to.” Moira said, setting the cold medical gloves aside. You watched her through half-closed eyes, your eyelids still feeling abnormally heavy from the anesthetic. Moira had been able to find out what was wrong-- one of your vocal cords had been paralyzed from the damage it had sustained. It was a simple procedure she performed and you had been out for no longer than forty-five minutes. As long as you let your voice rest, it would heal just right. You were fingering at the bandaging around your throat when Moira snapped at you to quit before you made it come off. She tore her medical gloves off and tossed them into the trash bin at her feet. "If that oaf does anything to damage your body, than he can fix you himself." You shook your head slowly in refusal, knowing Reaper would only cause destruction. By the time you escaped or were killed, he'd probably have you in pieces.

      Moira tilted her head and then spoke as an afterthought-- "I suppose I shouldn't let someone incompetent over see your injuries." She reached into her lab coat pocket, retrieving a burner phone. She handed it to you. "You may use this to contact me. Emergencies only, I'm afraid. It already contains my contact information." You mouthed a thanks to which she only hummed. After cleaning up the small mess she’d made in the lab--which was a modest sized room with cold stainless steel fixtures and furniture-- she pulled a normal coat on and turned to you. “I must return you to the house now.”

      You shook your head. You didn’t want to go back.

      “Oh, come now.” Moira said, sitting you up further to make it easier for you to get down. “I’ve fixed you up and Reaper will be wise not to undo what I’ve done. He will have to pay the next time he asks for my services.” _How assuring_ \-- you voiced in a sarcastic tone to yourself. She placed a spidery hand on your upper back and you pulled away from it. She was no help at all if she would not keep you from Reaper. “As much as I’d love to keep you here, you know he would not stand for it.”

      You wanted to scream, cry, and sob all at the same time. The tired and heavy feeling the anesthesia caused was wreaking havoc on your already emotional state. Tears rolled down your cheeks silently as Moira helped you to your feet. She made no further comment and ushered you to the door. Before she opened it, she stopped and pulled a blindfold from her pocket. You remembered the thing from when she had brought you in, frowning as she slipped it on over your eyes. She didn’t want you seeing wherever it was you were, the room you were leaving was the only one you’d been allowed to see. Even after she had gotten you situated in the back seat of the car, she demanded you leave the blindfold on until she said. You were too afraid to try and peek, so you sat quietly with nothing but the hum of the engine and the whir of other vehicles as they passed.

      It was hard to say how long the trip back to the small house was without being able to look at a clock. When the vehicle lurched to a stop and was shut off, you knew you were back at your prison. You pushed the blindfold off and glanced out the window. It was probably late in the afternoon, but it was hard to tell with the sky painted gray, overcast as it usually was this time of year.. The house was set in the middle of a heavily wooded area, trees looming high above the shingled roof. White paint chipped off the exterior of the house, revealing dark and worn wood beneath. There was no yard and a small paved path lead from the long driveway to the porch. An even more worn porch swing hung there, swinging slowly back and forth in the wind. Off to the right of the house was a small shed with matching chipped white paint.

     The front door swung open and Reaper stepped out, his arms crossed over his chest and masked gaze locked on you. Moira had gotten out and circled the car to open your door. She held a hand out for you to take, but you brushed past it as you stepped out. You nearly fell against her, your legs feeling like jelly, but Reaper was suddenly there to catch you. “Careful there.” he said, voice gravelly and quiet. His grip on your upper arms remained, even when Moira caught his attention momentarily. Your own hands hand instinctively gripped to his forearms and you held yourself up.

     “She needs to rest, Reaper. No talking or anything that may cause her throat distress.” Moira directed, with a tone of warning in her words. “If there are any complications, do not hesitate to contact me.” Moira glanced down at you from the corners of her eyes-- her words also meant for you. The burner phone was tucked into the pocket of the silk robe, resting heavy against your hip.

     “Understood.” Reaper responded, pulling you up further and holding you close to him as he guided you up the path. You expected to hear the car start up and Moira leave, but no sound ever came. As you got to the porch, you glanced over your shoulder, curious as to why she hadn’t left. She was still standing there, but only for the briefest moment. Her eyes met yours as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. A gasp slipped passed your lips, causing a burning sensation to spread through your whole throat.

     Reaper pulled you inside and shut the door behind you, but you were still struck with shock. Moira had just teleported in a very similar fashion to Reaper. As Reaper locked the door, you tried to make sense of what happened. The journal, Reaper, and Moira-- there had to be something connecting them all. It was not just pure coincidence Moira had not been there at the apartment like Jesse had expected. You already knew one of the writers of the journal to be Reaper. Your mind was rushing through what you already knew. Moira was assisting the unknown writer with some type of treatment. The journal was in case anything went awry with the treatment. Not long after the second treatment is when Reaper shows up.

    “(Y/n).” Your eyes focused on Reaper, who had just called your name. You had been so lost in thought you had not heard him the last few seconds. He grabbed you again and began pulling you towards the bedroom. “Rest, like the doc said.” Reaper glanced down at you as he pushed you inside the room. “I want you better as quickly as possible.” he growled. “You do not want to disobey Moira’s orders.” _Or yours_ \-- you added silently.

     Reaper let you get settled on the bed and he went to the bathroom. It wasn’t until you heard water running that you realized he was showering. You laid back and stared up at the ceiling, returning to your train of thought before Reaper had interrupted. The treatment and Reaper’s sudden appearance had to be connected. You wished you had the journal so you could dig deeper. The answers had to be there and there alone. You only hoped you’d live through this to get to the journal and solve the mystery.

     As you were drifting off, a light buzzing sound drew your attention. You looked in the direction it was coming from and tilted your head in curiosity. It was coming from the other side of the bed. Pushing yourself up, you scooted over and pinpointed the sound, the faint buzzing coming from the nightstand drawer. Reaching out, you pulled the drawer open and watched as the light of a phone screen shined up at you. You gasped, the burning sensation returning to your throat. Your fingers hovered over the button to answer the call, but hesitated upon hearing Reaper moving around in the bathroom. The illuminated and vibrating phone stared up at you for a few more seconds before going dark and silent. A pit sat heavy in your stomach as you shut the drawer and scooted back over to your side of the bed.

      “I told you to get some rest.” Reaper’s voice made you jump. He walked over from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to you. His iconic clothing was gone and he was in a black t-shirt and his boxers. As he pulled you to him, you winced at the slight tightening of your neck muscles. You were too afraid to move, and simply laid there with your eyes fixated on the wall in front of you. The shock of seeing the caller ID on Reaper’s phone sat heavy on your mind. _Why would Jesse be calling him? Of all the people to betray your trust and Reyes', why would it be him?_

**…**

“We’re no closer to finding any of them, Morrison.” Jesse threw down his hat on to the conference room table littered with reports and any information regarding the disappearance of both you and Gabriel. Morrison was pouring over multiple security tapes from the night of the event, merely glancing to the exasperated chief security officer. He had already confirmed that Reaper had taken you, the tapes showing that clearly. However, Gabriel’s disappearance was nowhere to be found. He had left to one of the balconies, but the video feed did not catch him coming back that way. “Have you found anything?”

    “There’s nothing here confirming Gabriel was taken as well. It’s as if he just disappeared from that balcony.” Jack said, pausing the footage on the port screen in front of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reached for his cup of coffee. After a long sip of the sweetened bitter drink, he sighed. “We just have to keep looking. There isn’t much we’re going off of. Maybe you should try Reyes’ phone again. Just one more time to see if anyone answers.”

     “He won’t.” Jesse grumbled, leaning back in his chair. He had been so angry with himself for leaving you that evening. He should have known better than to let you stay there alone. The least he could have done was tell you to stay put or have you come with him. Then, Reyes up and disappears from his own event-- the biggest event he’s ever been given the privilege to host. Something was so strange about how he seemed to not be available to talk or find when things like this happened. It just didn’t make sense. Not one bit. When Jesse managed to get in contact with him, Reyes brushed off his disappearance as business. Jesse knew there was no way that was the case every time. The man was busy, but not that busy.

    Digging his phone from his pocket, Jesse looked down at the blackened screen. Maybe giving Reyes’ number one more try would be helpful. He punched in the number and put the phone up to his ear, listening as it dialed and rang. Morrison looked up from the port screen, a smug smile crossing his face-- he had known Jesse would heed his words and try to contact Reyes’ phone one more time. When he got voicemail, Jesse hung up and stared at the contact information of his boss. He wondered why he even bothered anymore. Just as he moved to put his phone away, Genji’s caller ID lit up the screen. Jesse quickly answered. “Hey, Genj.”

     “Find either of them yet?” his roommate questioned.

     “Not yet. Don’t think we will for a while.” Jesse replied. “I could really use some good news at this point. I’m still beating myself up over letting Reaper get (y/n).”

     “You know you were not responsible for that. Reaper was going to get to her, one way or another. It was just a matter of time.” Genji rationalized, hoping it would ease his friend’s guilt. “There is a reason I called you, by the way. It’s something that might be helpful.”

     “What is it?” Jesse asked.

     “(Y/n) let me borrow a game and I was returning it to her room. I knocked a stack of books of her desk and found a journal.” Genji explained. Jesse pursed his lips, listening intently. “The journal is strange. I don’t think it belongs to (y/n).”

     “Genji, digging through (y/n)’s personal items is not going to help us find her or Reyes.”

     “Moira is mentioned in it.” Genji fell silent, waiting for Jesse to respond.

      Jesse reached for his hat, setting it atop his head. Moira was a traitorous snake. She abandoned her post at Reyes’ apartment and left you to Reaper’s cruelty. Something about her had never rubbed him the right way. The woman had a terrifying aura about her; she was cold and calculating, nothing like what a doctor should be like. Besides being a doctor, she was also part of the security team. At least, she had been until that evening. There was more to the story and maybe this journal would hold some answers. “I’m coming to take a look at it.”

      “No. ’ll come to you.” Genji said. “Maybe I can be of some help.”

      “If it isn’t too much trouble.” Jesse’s roommate responded that it wasn’t and he’d be at the office within thirty minutes. The two said their farewells and hung up. Morrison had moved to the white board he had been taping Reaper sightings and incidents to. He was standing back, looking over his handy work. “Genji said he found a journal that might have some answers. It mentions Moira O’Deorain.”

     “Who?” Jack asked.

     “Moira. The security agent assigned to Reyes’ apartment.” Jesse explained, finding it laughable that Morrison did not know who he was talking about. “Tall, red head, personality like the arctic.” None of it was jogging his coworkers memory. “You don’t remember her, do you?”

     “There hasn’t been anyone assigned to Reyes’ apartment in months, Jesse.” Jack said slowly. “I don’t remember ever seeing her name on the roster. Are you sure you aren’t thinking of another agent?”

      “Positive.” Jesse affirmed. “Something isn’t right.”

      “I’ll say. We’ll just have to wait to see this journal then.” Morrison said. He turned back to the board and Jesse drummed his fingers against the cool, wood of the table. The journal had to be the key to this all; they’d be better off without it if there was nothing of value to their investigation. Jesse pulled up the footage from the charity event in front of him, watching it to distract him from the possibility that finding you was a fruitless effort.


	18. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (・｀ω´・)

     The first thing Jesse recognized in the journal was Reyes’ handwriting. He poured over the first entries, wondering just why his boss had entrusted Moira with treating him. Jack was helpful in explaining the SEP program to both McCree and Genji, telling them of some of the side effects he had experienced. The horrors of soldier’s own bodies destroying themselves with dangerously high temperatures and, in the worst cases, shutting down whole organ systems. It was no wonder that the program had been shut down, but that left the survivors of the program with little medical assistance that would understand what was going on with their bodies. After a little digging, it became clear why Reyes had resorted to getting help from Moira.

     Dr. Moira O’Deorain had been a highly regarded geneticist. Her work had given way to new studies and even a handful of treatments for varying genetic disorders. It wasn’t until the means by which she made her achievements became known that she fell from grace. Her disregard for the ethics required of her line of work was her undoing. She had purposely messed with the genetics of human patients, which eventually ended with the death of one of her test subjects. An investigation led back to the doctor’s work and from there, her life fell apart. The whole situation became a national debacle that was talked about in countries all around the world. After months of public ridicule, Moira was taken to court and, by the end of the week long trial, was stripped of her license to practice.

     She was willing to do anything to get the desired outcome. With Gabriel’s condition, tentative treatments from clueless doctors would not cut it. Jesse wished he would have known this all much sooner, wondering if he could have helped in some way. He was not a doctor by any means, but perhaps he could have found someone who would have better helped his boss. Genji voiced that the doctor who fixed him up with his cybernetics would have been more than willing to put in the leg work to safely treat Gabe. It was too bad that Gabe had kept this on the down-low.

     Genji, Jesse, and Jack were all confused by the second set of handwriting in the journal. None of them had seen such atrocious penmanship, but it was mostly legible. This second person seemed to taunt Gabriel, about Moira and about some sort of control over one another. None of them quite understood what was going on in those conversations between Gabe and other person. Why would they keep these conversations in writing? It seemed so strange, perhaps the strangest thing they’d come across so far.

     While flipping through the pages, they came across a note written on the back of a handout from some racy club called the Black Rat. “This might be a lead into finding Gabe or whoever has been harassing him in his journal.” Jack said. “It is signed A.G. Maybe the person still works there. It might be worth looking into.”

     “I’ll go and check it out then.” Jesse responded, rising from his seat.

     “I’ll join you.” Genji voiced.

     “That settles it then. I will remain here and continue piecing things together.” Jack said. “Let me know if you find out anything important. More importantly, stay safe. Who knows what that place might be like.” Jesse scooped up the journal and Jack handed him the note, which he safely tucked in the cover. Genji had already headed down to the transport they’d be taking over to the east side of the city where the Black Rat was located. Jesse stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Jack.

    “Do you think we’ll find them?” he asked, wanting so badly to believe they would turn up. He needed to hear it from someone else.

     Jack glanced up, his pale blue eyes lit by the holo-screen in his hands. “We’ll find them, Jesse.” he answered with no hesitation. “They’re out there. I won’t give up until there is proof they are long gone.”

    “Good. I’m glad. ” Jesse nodded, feeling a little more hopeful. As he shut the door behind him, he pulled the brim of his hat down and started for the elevator.  thought to himself. Gabriel hadn’t given up on him when he’d deserved it, before he had earned his position as the chief of security. Jesse had been sent to gather information for a rival company, by any means necessary. He was caught red handed and the drive Gabriel saw in him was the only thing that kept him from an enormous lawsuit. Jesse had been grateful since that day, since Gabriel took him under his wing. If he didn’t find him or you, he’d know he’d let Gabe down. That was something worse than death, which was why he would also keep up the search as long as necessary. _I won’t give up._ \-- he swore to himself. _Gabe and (y/n) are depending on me and they deserve all the effort I have to offer._

     Twenty minutes later, after a drive through the slums of the city, Genji and Jesse finally arrived at the Black Rat. They had to park a few blocks away, something neither of them were grateful for. This was the shadiest part of town, a place where criminals and crooks preyed upon each other and anyone they came across. The whole walk over to the club, Jesse kept a hand on his Peacemaker against his hip. There was no saying what might have happened on their short journey, but Jesse would have been damned to let any old lowlife get the jump on him or his friend.

     “Keep close.” he warned Genji as the bouncer let them pass inside. “We don’t know…” Jesse’s voice trailed off and his mouth grew dry. The cause? A woman, half naked and quite close to the duo, passed by with a sultry swing of her hips, a tray of drinks in her hands. Upon looking around, it was clear this was far more than a simple club. Women and men, all in various states of undress, came and went, mingling with those in attendance.

     “Hey there, cowboy.” Jesse flinched away from the woman, who was wearing nothing but large sequins over her nipples and a g-string. “Care to take a ride? It’ll cost ya’ I’m afraid.”

      “No thanks.” he stuttered. The woman pouted for a minute, hoping the look would change his mind; he did not. Jesse grabbed Genji’s arm and dragged him away, leaving the woman behind to find some other poor sap to sell herself to.

      “A brothel.” Jesse grumbled to himself. “This shit hole is a brothel, Genji.”

      “I can see that.” his roommate said, pulling his arm from Jesse’s grip. “We need to find someone who might know who wrote the note and if they even work here anymore.” They passed through a curtained off section and into a room with sets of tables all around a decent sized stage. Off to one side of the room, there was a bar with seats that were already taken by seedy looking patrons.

     “Gentlemen,” Both Genji and Jesse turned to face the harsh voice that came from behind them, finding it belonged to a matronly looking woman. Her graying hair was pulled up in a tight bun, not a single strand out of place. Dressed in a black pantsuit and a pair of high heels, the woman was intimidating-- especially with a scowl so cold it could have frozen hell over upon her face. “I do not believe I’ve seen you here before. It is not often we get fresh, young-looking things like yourselves as patrons.” Her tone implied that she believed the two to be here to cause trouble. She eyed the pair with her steely grey eyes. “You best be going now. The show is about to start.”

     “Ma’am, with all due respect, we aren’t here for your… services.” Jesse explained.

     “We came looking for someone.” Genji added.

     “I said,” Jesse noted two burly looking men headed their way. “You best be on your way.”

     “Show her the note, Jesse.” Genji urged. “We are looking for the person who wrote it.”

     Jesse pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the woman. She snatched it from his hands, barely glancing at it at first. “This is--” A hand raised, the bouncer’s halting behind her. Her expression softened and she looked up from the note, handing it back to Jesse. “I apologize for my lack of hospitality, gentlemen. Please, follow me.”

    They followed the nameless woman through the room as the lights dimmed behind them. Just as they passed through a set of swinging double doors, music with a pulsing rhythm started to play. Beyond the doors, there was a throng of people and props. Their guide moved through the crowded space comfortably, never running into a single person. Jesse’s vision was filled with feathers and rhinestones, as well as the colorful costumes that were worn or hanging on racks lining the halls. The further they went, the quieter the music grew and the emptier the space became. At last, they reached a door that was painted red, with the initials ‘A.G.’ painted on a plaque in gold lettering.

    The woman knocked on the door. “Amélie, you have visitors.”

    A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman. “Oui?” She glanced to Jesse and Genji, her eyebrows raising in amusement. “How funny you are, madam. I do not have time for this, these jokes.”

    “Miss, we just need to talk with you for a few minutes.” Jesse interrupted. He pulled out the note and handed it to her. “Please.”

    Her eyes widened as she recognized the note. They glossed over with emotion and she glanced between Genji and Jesse, holding the note to her chest.  “Is Gabriel alright?”

    “That is why we came to find you.” Jesse explained. “He’s gone missing.”

    “Please come in.” the woman opened the door further, revealing an elegant dressing room. Genji and Jesse slipped in past the woman who had brought them to this person. Their host shut the door as they took a seat on the plush, navy blue chaise against the wall. She turned around, reading over the note. “What are your names?”

    “Jesse McCree.”

    “Genji Shimada.”

     She took a seat across from them in a high backed chair that matched the chaise. After she settled in, the note resting in her lap, she looked once again between the two men before her. “Jesse and Genji, I am Amélie Guillard.”

**...**

     The few weeks you spent recovering from the surgery were some of the most odd weeks with Reaper. He cared far too much for your comfort. It was the strangest thing. You were treated better than he had prior to him nearly  destroying your voice permanently. The sudden change in his demeanor and his actions towards you made even more wary of the man.

     With a simple notebook and pen to communicate with, he was able to get you anything you asked for. You complained about the cold and he brought you a heavy sweater, black in color, made of soft cotton. When you were hungry, he’d go out in search of food and bring it to you. You asked him, simply out of curiosity, if he cooked. Your answer was a homemade dinner that evening, a meal that warmed your entire body and left you wanting him to cook more often. What you wanted most was for him to let you go, but you knew better than to go asking that.

     When he was with you, there was hardly a harsh word spoken between the two of you. His rough manhandling had become even rarer. Gentle was not a word you thought you’d ever associate with Reaper, let alone any man that would treat someone as you had been. There were moments, like when he’d return from being gone days in a row, that he was more irritable. Whatever he had been gone doing couldn’t have been pleasant and, combined with his absence from you, you gained a small understanding of why he was that way. The second he pulled you into his arms, those rough edges of his smoothed over. This confused you deeply and you found yourself uncomfortable when it happened. It was as if Reaper was someone else entirely in your presence.

     He gave you space, which was not something you had asked for or thought he’d give willingly. Other than when you went to sleep for the night and meals, he spent his time away from the house. Moira would come to stay with you then, but even she kept her distance from you. She’d bring projects to work on or scientific articles to read until Reaper’s return. You found yourself with nothing to do but doodle in the notebook at such times. As well as that, you’d written letters to the two people who had tried so hard to keep you from Reaper.

     Gabriel had a few letters, a series covering your hopes to be rescued, your fears if you weren’t, and, above all, your feelings for him. His treatment of you at the charity event was not something you’d come to terms with yet. Only when you could voice the sentiments that you wrote in your letters did you think you could accept his distancing of himself. You wanted for him to give you a chance, for him to set aside his fears that you were in danger by being around him. Reaper was the source of danger for you then and he still was as you explained this in writing.

     There was only one letter to Jesse. You were still confused by your discovery that night. Jesse had claimed to be working to stop the Reaper, to protect you from him. Seeing his caller ID flash on the screen had shattered your trust in him. You felt betrayed. Perhaps Reaper hadn’t said anything to you about him to spare your feelings, but that seemed very unlikely. Reaper would have flaunted the fact much sooner, using it against you to break you down even more. At this point, you didn’t think Reaper would. Besides, it would not hurt you now if he did. The letter spoke of these feelings and thoughts, hoping that it would bring him around if he got to see it. You couldn’t bear to write another like it, so it remained the solitary letter for the cowboy.

     Still stranded in dangerous waters, you kept your wits about you. It was impossible to tell when Reaper would lose it and hurt you again. There was no doubt in your mind that something would happen. You were not so quick to put your trust in Reaper, nor did you think you ever would. He had not, and likely would not, apologize for what he’d done to you-- raping you and then nearly killing you. It was not something you’d easily forgive him for either, if you ever decided to. The damage had been done and you had yet to collect all the scattered pieces of yourself. Only when you were far from Reaper’s clutches did you think you could even start to heal.

    Your damaged vocal cords, however, had managed to heal quite nicely. With the rest and care you had been allowed, it was no surprise that, in a matter of weeks, Moira had cleared you to speak. After giving you the clear, you managed a comically hoarse ‘thank you’ that even Moira couldn’t help but grin at. She gave you a few vocal exercises that would help you regain full use of your voice, as well as advice not to wear it out so soon. You would heed her words. With the return of your voice, you hoped for a sense of normalcy. The past weeks had felt so long without being able to make a sound much louder than a breath, not to mention the irritation it caused to your healing throat.

   Reaper returned late that evening after being gone since the afternoon before. You were already in bed, but had yet to fall asleep when you heard him giving Moira permission to leave before he came to the room. The door swung open and he stepped in, turning to close the door behind him. Even in the darkness of the room, you could see that his shoulders sagged. You sat up silently to watch as he moved sluggishly to his side of the bed, still not taking notice of you observing. He removed his clothing, fumbling with the belts and buttons that he normally was so dexterous at undoing. When he turned his head to look at you, the bags under his black eyes confirmed your thoughts-- Reaper was exhausted.

    “You should be asleep. It is late.” he said, his voice raspy. The bed groaned beneath him as he laid down atop the covers next to you. He reached out and guided you to lay back down, his hand soft against the junction of your shoulder and upper arm. “You shouldn’t make a habit of losing sleep to wait up for me.”

     “You look like you need it more than me.” you said, your voice breaking and still sounding very rough. Moira hadn’t told him you were cleared to talk and his tired eyes widened in surprise. “I’m cleared as of today.”

     You allowed a sly smile to spread across your face-- one that did not last more than a few seconds. Reaper was suddenly hovering over you, his lips crashing into yours. Now, it was your eyes widened in surprise. The shock of the unexpected kiss had left you completely defenseless and Reaper had taken that to his advantage. His tongue languorously teased yours, leaving you breathless and with the taste of him in your mouth. A long, rumbling growl sent a pulse of arousal through your body and a quiet moan slipped from your throat. He pulled back, that soulless black gaze seeming lighter in shade as he stared down at you, both of you breathing a little harder than before. A flush heated your cheeks and you turned your head, shyness overcoming you. His hand reached up, stopping you by your chin and turning you back to look at him.

    “Cariño...” he breathed. The ethereal mist was rolling off his shoulders and was flitting about above the two of you. It licked off his body like flames and you stared, awestruck at the dark beauty of the man above you. He was dastardly and cruel, but you could not deny his allure. You still found yourself terrified in the moment, but could not tear your gaze away from him now. That intense gaze and the tension in his muscles made you believe he was going to pounce upon you any moment. Your breath hitched in your newly recovered throat as his fingers slipped down your jaw. A flash of the memory of him suffocating you made you flinch.

    “Reaper?” you said nervously, voice barely louder than a whisper.

    “(Y/n).” Reaper choked. Something was not right and you were about to voice your concern when he fell on top of you with a long gasp, as if the air had just been knocked from his lungs. His muscles were twitching wildly, each movement easily felt with him laying atop you. You tried to push him off of you, but your arms were pinned beneath him and the sheets. _What is going on?_ \-- you asked yourself, trying to get at least one of your arms free. You managed to slide it out from beneath him, but even that couldn’t get the full weight of Reaper off of you. He must have been far more exhausted than you had thought.After a few more minutes of attempting to get free, you submitted to the fact you were stuck. You scowled, glancing at Reaper’s face from the corner of your eyes.

     Only, it wasn’t Reaper’s face that you were glancing at. “This can’t be happening.” you uttered aloud. It was like something straight from a horror film, completely absurd and paranormal. It crossed your mind that maybe you had lost your mind just then, that everything leading up to that moment had broken you entirely. How was this possible? There was no explanation you could come up with that did not sound like utter nonsense. No, this was something beyond explanation. You had to be mad. You simply had to if the man laying atop you now was not the man who had collapsed.

     Your free hand reached out to touch him, needing to make sure it was not a figment of your imagination. Fingers trailed through soft and messy curls, over the smoothness of his forehead, down his sharp nose, and, lastly, over his dry and cracked lips. He was just as real as Reaper was, but you could not find it in you to believe. “I must be dreaming.” you said deliriously.

     A low groan and the shifting of his body above you made your heart race even faster. You watched his eyes shoot open, unfocused and just as you had seen Reapers momentarily. You now knew why you had recognized them. The hazel eyes focused slowly, first on the wall beyond you and then they were drawn to your frightened gaze.

     “Shit.”

     There was no denying it now. You hadn’t seen it sooner and you should have. You should have known that Gabriel meant what he said at the event, about you being safer away from him. He was right. He was so right, because he and Reaper were one in the same.


	19. Zemblanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemblanity (noun): the inevitable discovery of what we would rather not know; the opposite of serendipity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for. Prepare yourselves, dear readers! Grab a box of tissues and let this chapter hit you like a freight train of emotion.
> 
> Much love to everyone who has so kindly commented and given kudos to the story. You all are truly heroes to the writing world. I love hearing from every one of you and it is so touching to know what you think of the story. I don't think I could ever thank you all enough, but you bet Reyes' sweet ass I will try. So thank you!
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!

**Previously...** __

_     A low groan and the shifting of his body above you made your heart race even faster. You watched his eyes shoot open, unfocused and just as you had seen Reapers momentarily. You now knew why you had recognized them. The hazel eyes focused slowly, first on the wall beyond you and then they were drawn to your frightened gaze. _

_      “Shit.” _

_      There was no denying it now. You hadn’t seen it sooner and you should have. You should have known that Gabriel meant what he said at the event, about you being safer away from him. He was right. He was so right, because he and Reaper were one in the same. _

**...**

     The moment Gabe moved off of you, you threw yourself from the bed and as far away as you could possibly be. Your back met the wall and you were breathing hard, your throat constricted with fear. “How?” you croaked. Fingernails scratched against the textured wallpaper beneath your hands, fighting to ground yourself after such a shock.  _ How could he do this to me? To Jesse? _ You were so confused, maybe even more so now that this secret had been uncovered. You swallowed, hoping it would ease the tightness in your throat-- it didn’t. “I trusted you. I… I thought you were trying to protect me.” Gabriel was avoiding even glancing your direction, his eyes pointed to the ceiling as he had his head leaning against the headboard of the bed. You slid down the wall, letting yourself sit against it. “I should have known.” you said bitterly, more to yourself than to Gabe who was dead silent. You looked up towards him, a fiery rage building. “I should have known when I saw Jesse trying to call  _ your _ phone.”

    You got no response from your employer, alleged protector, and the man you were starting to have the inklings of some sort of affection for. He sat there, his chest rising and falling too fast for him to be asleep. No, Gabe was wide awake for the first time, as far as you knew, since the ball and was not acknowledging you one bit. This only served to further your anger. “Why?” you questioned, wanting him to answer. He owed you that and much more for all that had occurred because of him.  _ Why did you do this? Why fool me into thinking I was safe? Why? _ It made you sick to realize that he had been with you this whole time. All the things Reaper had done to you, raping you and nearly suffocating you to death. It was unforgivable and he was responsible for it. 

     No reply was given and that put you a step closer to losing it with Gabe’s intentional act of ignoring you. You let out a snarl, that fell a little flat due to your still newly healed voice box. “Why?!”

    Even in the darkness, you could see he had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, facing you. He flinched at your words, his shoulders sagging as his head dropped between them. Your anger dissolved momentarily, the feeling of betrayal coming through stronger now. Burying your head in your hands, you fought to keep yourself from falling into tears. You trusted too easily. You should have guarded yourself more, put up walls to keep this from ever happening. Fingers parted over your eyes, staring at Gabriel’s feet. “What…” You choked over your words. This was not like anything you’d expected. Sitting there, you couldn’t help but wish you’d never found out about Gabe. You could have gone on thinking he was trying to save you from Reaper, when in truth he was not. “What did I do to deserve this? What did Jesse do to deserve this? Why, Gabe? Why?”

     A beat of silence and then he spoke, barely loud enough for you to hear.

     “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” You looked up at him from your hands. “I… I don’t even know…” He was stumbling over his words, fighting to form a single coherent sentence. You waited patiently for the few moments it took him to do so, dying to hear his explanation. There was no more to hide and you would get answers, the answers you had deserved from the beginning. He let out a deep sigh and you tuned back in as he continued, this time with no struggle at all. “I tried so hard to keep you safe from  _ him _ . I tried to keep everyone safe.”

    “Then you should have turned yourself in.” you bit back harshly at him. 

     “I tried.” His voice sounded strained, urgent even. Hands clutched at his kneecaps, bracing himself on his legs. “I tried so many damn times. Eventually, they started turning me away the moment I walked through the door. The police station wouldn’t have me, nor was I able to get admitted to a hospital. I had no proof I’d done anything, that there was something dangerous inside me. Reaper made me forget.”

      “Don’t you mean that you made yourself forget?” you commented.

      “No.” he said abruptly. You watched a strand of messy hair fall over his face as it dropped even lower in his defeated state. His gaze was intense, burning with emotion as he looked into your eyes. “Reaper and I may share the same body, but he does not share his mind with me. He’s like a poison that just bleeds into my consciousness whenever he sees fit. I only see what he wants me to see and that is usually things that are meant to strike me harder than he ever could. Like you.” His gaze locked with yours from across the room. “I never know when he’ll come creeping back.”

     “Like Jekyll and Hyde.” you stated aloud, having drawn a similarity between the famous novel and the current situation.

      Gabriel laughed brokenly. “I guess you could say that.”

     “But how did you get like this?” you pressed. “Was Reaper always a part of you?”

     “You should already know this. After all, you stole my journal.”

      “Your journal?” The moment the words left your lips, his registered in your mind and you knew what he meant. After all this time wondering who the second person was in the journal, after all the hours spent pondering it, you had your answer to that query. Gabriel was the owner of the journal, the true owner. It was all coming together now-- the treatments, Reaper, Moira.  _ Shit _ \- you swore silently. “Moira did this to you? She created Reaper?”

    “Not intentionally. He was a side effect of the treatment.” Gabe explained. “My body was breaking itself down, a long term effect of the Soldier Enhancement Program I went through during my time in the military. They messed up so many people’s lives with their genetic enhancements. I should have known I wouldn’t escape unharmed. Moira was the only person I knew that would be willing and capable of fixing their mess. She ran tests and created the formula that was supposed to suppress the lingering SEP junk from my immune system. It seemed to be working fine until the second treatment, when Reaper first emerged.”

    “He wrote in the journal after that.” you recalled, those haunting words sending chills throughout your body. “You don’t even remember that?”

    “I had no memory after writing in the journal. Finding that unfamiliar handwriting there was just the tip of the iceberg. I didn’t remember the clothing I was wearing and couldn’t explain the blood all over myself. It scared me to death. So I had Moira monitor me herself after the next treatment. When I came back around, she told me about Reaper and that she would start to work on getting rid of the side effect. Her attempts to fix the issue only seemed to agitate him, making it easier for him to take control. At some point, I’m sure Reaper talked her into testing some other things. That only sent my body whirling back into its state of self-destruction, so I fired her and haven’t seen her since.” 

   You were baffled-- utterly shocked. “How can you function like this?” you questioned, sympathy overcoming you. Gabriel had always seemed like this pillar of strength to you. He was determined and successful. It had never occurred to you that something of this nature could plague anyone like him. “Can’t you find someone else to cure you?”

    “As you can see, I am barely functioning. I live in fear of Reaper taking over permanently. That one day, I won’t have control of myself anymore.” Gabriel explained. “There is no one else. Moira is, perhaps, the one who knows the most about my condition. It’s progressed so much now that I’m afraid it can’t be cured at all. Reaper is likely trying his damnedest to keep that from happening. He knows it will mean the end of him. And now you’re part of this dangerous game, (y/n). Reaper has dragged you into this mess and he’s…” Gabe paused, his face taking on a pained expression. His head dropped even lower between his shoulders. “I’ve hurt you.” 

    Your throat tightened. His words held a meaning that you picked up on, ones that made your skin crawl and a pit to sit heavily in your belly. “You remember some things, don’t you?” Gabriel nodded slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Your head spun and you had to brace yourself, palms flat against your thighs. “Oh God…” Stomach twisting, you felt bile creeping up your throat. You felt sick and may very well have vomited if you’d let your mind run rampant with the recollection of all that Reaper had done to you.

    “I wish I didn’t.” Gabe said bitterly, lifting his hands up above his lap and clenching them into fists. “Those memories are all he leaves me. It killed me to have to make sure you were okay after the first time he took you. Knowing that it was these hands that…” Your face flushed, washing away the pallor your skin surely had taken on. It was shameful to think of all that Reaper had done to you. You wanted it to have never happened, to never remember his hands on you, his body over yours. Knowing that Gabriel remembered it all, every painfully excruciating detail of your assault, made you feel even more ashamed. “How can you ever forgive me for what I’ve done to you?”

     “I don’t-- I don’t know if I can.” you answered. It hurt you to tell him that, but it was true. You had yet to heal mentally and even physically from the whole ordeal. A bead of moisture slipped down your cheek and you knew, despite your best efforts, you were crying. Without even knowing it, your emotions had gotten the best of you. Wrapping your arms around your bent knees, you leaned forward to rest your chin on the top of them. “I’m sorry.”

     “Please don’t apologize.” Gabe said, voice cracking. “You have done nothing wrong.”  _ But I have _ \-- you added to his sentence, speaking what he surely was thinking. A heavy silence fell over the room, one that neither of you wanted to break. With all of this out in the open, there was no more hiding from it. Reaper and Gabriel shared the same body. Gabe knew what Reaper had done to you. You were still struggling to wrap your mind around it all, wondering if this was some crazy dream. It was not, no matter how much you wished it was. You cried silently, letting your emotions slip out through your eyes and falling so they wouldn’t dictate your mind anymore. 

     There was one thing you hadn’t let slip, but you knew it would not do you any good now. Your feelings for Gabe were still there, but now it was hopelessly complicated. He was distant, and for good reason as you now understood, but a part of you selfishly wanted him to let you come close. Now more than ever, Gabriel would put you at an arm’s distance-- maybe even further than that. You knew it was not your place to try and change him, nor could you solve all his problems, but you’d be heartless if you did not wish to be there for him. He had been there for you all this time, just out of reach in the recesses of his own mind, fighting to break Reaper’s grasp over him. This whole ordeal was splitting your heart in two and scattering your thoughts in the wind, your hands reaching to grab anything that could hold you down for even a moment. Before that fateful evening when you stepped into the world of Señor Reyes, you had felt in control of your life. Now,  you doubted that it ever was in your control.

    The last of your tears fell and you felt a pleasant numbness. Gabe was sitting in the same place, staring at a spot on the floor. You shifted slightly, your tailbone protesting about the hardwood floor beneath you, and his attention was drawn to you. “It is late. You should get some rest.” he said, grabbing the pillow from the other side of the bed. “I’ll go crash on the couch.”

    “There is no couch.” you stated.

    “Damn.” Gabe said under his breath. He stood and held the pillow in both his hands, looking unsure of where to go. “I’ve slept on worse floors than this. If you need anything,” He pointed a hand towards the living room. “I will be out there. Good night, (y/n).”

     He started for the door and you fought with yourself over letting him stay and sleep next to you. By the time you had decided it would be fine, for the night at least, the door clicked shut and you were left alone. You could have gotten up and invited him back in, but the momentary thought of kindness had passed. Exhaustion kept you from going much further than the few feet to the bed. Slipping beneath the sheets, you shut your eyes and tried to relax enough to fall asleep. Thoughts of what the morning would bring plagued you for an unknown amount of time. You dreaded Reaper gaining control over Gabe while you slept. You feared Gabriel’s explanation having been nothing but a lie, that it was Reaper playing some cruel trick on you. You hoped to leave this damn cabin and find Jesse, that Gabe would agree to going even if he had no clue where the two of you even were. There was so much running through your mind, but it quieted down the more tired you grew. Eventually, your eyes fluttered shut and you drifted off into a dreamless, but restless sleep.


	20. The Story of Amélie Guillard

      Amélie Guillard had started working at the Black Rat three years ago. She had once been young and innocent, full of dreams--dreams of becoming a world renowned ballerina. It was such a shame that the dream had not come true.

      Having danced since she was a little girl, it was all Amélie had ever wanted. With her experience and skill, it should not have been so difficult to get the break she needed. Amélie had the opportunity to audition for a few well-known dance companies, but her ambitions were greater. She would not settle for anything but the best.

     Unlike many aspiring dancers, Amélie had the support of her family. They were wealthy and, with Amélie being their only child, it was rare she did not get what she wanted. She asked for nothing but their support for her dreams, to attend her recitals and performances. They paid for every pair of slippers and every leotard since she was three. Her parents adored her and would go to any lengths to make their little girl happy.

     Along with her parents, Amélie had her boyfriend of two years cheering her on. Gerard Lacroix was a businessman, much like Gabriel. He loved Amélie and she loved him. The man was suave, handsome, and dangerously cunning. The two were a match made in heaven. He supported her dreams just as much as her parents and would have laid the world at her feet if it were possible.

     Life was good for Amélie, but it is always when things are looking up, that tragedy strikes. A fire broke out at her childhood home, one that took both her parents and the lovely chateau. Devastated by the loss, Amélie fell into despair for many months. The majority of her parents’ wealth went towards the funeral costs and rebuilding the lovely home. That left her with just enough money to get by in a shoddy apartment until the chateau was rebuilt. She stopped dancing and rarely left the hole-in-the-wall of an apartment. Gerard was travelling often for work and not even his daily phone calls could bring back the once beaming and bright woman he knew.

     After many setbacks on the restoration of her childhood home, Amélie’s financial situation started to look grim. She couldn’t bring herself to ask for help from Gerard. There was no one she could depend on but herself. So she decided it was time to find work. After applying to many dead end jobs and nailing interviews, it was clear her string of bad luck had yet to end. Within months of her attempting to get hired, she was worse off than before. Construction on the chateau was halted entirely, Gerard was temporarily relocated to an office in Singapore, and she was out of options.

      It was by pure coincidence she stumbled across the Black Rat. A flier had been hung on the community notice board in her apartment building, advertising the club. Amélie would have simply just walked away if it hadn’t have been for the call for performers to audition. It was not the most ideal choice, but it would pay more than any other dead end job would. She prepared a short routine for the audition, hoping it would get her a spot on the stage. And it did.

      The manager of the Black Rat had her sign a contract the moment her routine ended. She had succeeded in getting the job, a chance to perform, but with one slight catch. If she’d been keen to read the fine print, Amélie would have been prepared for her first night on the job. It was the same for every performer at the Black Rat-- along with the once a night performances, performers would also entertain patrons individually, given the right price of course. The Black Rat dealt in prostitution and all sorts of foul crimes. A sheltered woman such as Amélie could never see through the facade the business had up as a club. 

     After her first performance, she made it halfway to the dressing room she’d been given when the manager caught her. He told her to get to work and she hadn’t the slightest clue what she meant. Wasn’t she done? She’d performed. That was not enough for her to earn her keep, the manager explained. She had to hold her ground among the other performers by any means necessary. It was then that Amélie started to understand what was going on within the Black Rat. 

     Down the hall, she spotted a group of men that had been sitting at the front of the room during her performance. They were the loudest to cheer as the curtain fell, which she had been thankful for and quite the opposite. With their closeness, she’d heard all the lecherous things they’d been saying about her. It had twisted her insides, but she did not falter once. They were headed her way and she felt the color drain from her face. Everything from that point on seemed like such a whirlwind. The manager spoke with them, they handed over an insurmountable sum of cash, and she was handed over to them for whatever time their money had bought them.

     They were rough and unkind, like most men who bought escorts. Drunk and not in their right minds, she was left to their mercy for most of the night. When at last they cleared out of the room they’d all been in, she laid their broken and in tears wondering what she’d gotten herself into. No one seemed to care, either. The manager of the brothel was satisfied with the cash she’d earned him. Not even the workers who came in to clean the room seemed to notice the mess of a woman. They simply asked her to move so they could clean the old mattress she was lying on. 

     As she sat up and slid off the bed to go find her belongings, a pair of icy cold hands gripped at her wrists. Her eyes followed the arms of the person, up the long neck and pointed chin, until her gaze rested on the pair of hetero-chromatic eyes. “Let’s get you fixed up before you go home.” The woman’s voice was collected and strangely calm, but Amélie did not question her. She wore a white coat and, somehow, Amélie knew this woman would fix her up as she promised. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Moira O’Deorain. For some reason, the name piqued something in Amélie’s memory, but she wasn’t quite sure why. 

      Moira patched her up as promised, assuring her that everything would be alright-- Amélie did not believe things would. As well as that, Moira instructed that it would not be safe for her to go to the police. The Black Rat had connections everywhere and the moment word got back to the manager someone had blabbed to authorities, those people were never seen again. With a pat to her head, Moira handed Amélie her bag of belongings and offered a cold smile, as if nothing was wrong.

      Amélie had no other choice than to keep working at the Black Rat. If she could just make it long enough there to wait out the last of the repairs, she could save up and be set to continue chasing her dreams. Nothing would stand in her way once she was able to break free of her situation. After a month and a half of working at the Black Rat, Amélie had amassed quite a following of patrons. They never missed a performance and were always the loudest in the house. Some paid for private performances. Others paid for more than that. She never remembered any of their faces or names. It humanized them and she wouldn’t stand for that-- not when they dehumanized her for entertainment or pleasure. They were all the same, except for one.

      She remembered the first time he came to a performance. The way his eyes found hers and remained there as she danced upon the stage. Even when she did a combination of turns, it seemed like his eyes stayed trained on her. When she took her bow, he stood to his feet and applauded. He was in the back of the room and no one else was standing. Amélie was flattered. It was no surprise that he paid for her time. What she did not expect was for him to not take anything from her. Gabriel Reyes was one of a kind. None of the other performers had patrons like him. 

      Gabe asked her questions about her life and sometimes shared pieces of his own. Amélie didn’t know why but she opened up to him about everything.  He listened and always remembered things she wouldn’t expect anyone else to. Months came and went and still he asked for nothing but to know her. The more Gabe came to see her, the more she started to fall; the more she started to forget that she was not a single woman. Gabriel Reyes was unlike anyone she had ever met before. In her eyes, he was a hero. He was her hero.

    If only she hadn’t been so distracted, maybe he would have stayed. Maybe she would have never lost everything she held so dear.

    Gerard returned and things changed. He did not know of her line of work at the Black Rat. Amélie was certain that if he did, he’d be furious with her. As well as that, there was also Gabe to consider. There was no denying it now-- she loved him. She also loved Gerard. With her heart divided and devoted to these men, so different yet so alike, Amélie was walking a dangerous line by keeping them in the dark to one another. Even the most cautious of people would never have been able to keep it that way for very long.

     Amélie must have left a pay stub lying about her apartment, where anyone who came by might have the audacity to look at it. Gerard hadn’t been completely convinced by his girlfriend’s explanation of her job at a dance school. Dance instructors surely didn’t make this much, especially one that was not well acclaimed. There was doubt in his mind and that was enough to make him curious. That curiosity is what tore the sheet off of Amélie’s secret.

     She decided to advance her relationship, however different the actual thing was, with Gabe. Amélie was tired of the wall he put up with her whenever she wanted more than he gave. She wanted more than conversation-- more than the money he spent to simply talk with her. The frustration had been mounting and it seemed to come to a boiling point that night. Amélie cornered him after the performance, inviting him back to her dressing room. Still dressed in her sheer costume that left nothing to the imagination, she waited patiently for him, nervous and hopeful for a good reaction.

    A tentative knock sounded on the door and she called out for him to enter. The door swung open and…

     _“Amélie?” Gerard standing there in the doorway made all the color drain from her face. He shut the door behind him and he came forward. “What… I thought…” His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides._

_“Gerard, I can explain.” Amélie offered, reaching for the robe next to her._

_“Is this what you’ve been doing the whole time I was away?” he questioned angrily. “This place is no dance school. You’ve been lying to me.”_

_“It was my only choice.”_

_“Bullshit.” her boyfriend seethed. “You could have asked me for help. I would have given you anything you needed. You didn’t have to resort to what you just did out there.” It hit Amélie then that he had seen her performance. “What else do they have you do? You’re surely not making that much by dancing alone.”_

_There was another heavier knock on the door and before Amélie could say anything, Gabe entered. “You were wonderful…” Gabe started as he entered the room, a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands. Upon seeing Gerard, he stopped short and looked to Amélie, confused. “I apologize. Am I interrupting?”_

      _“Gabriel…”_

_“Who the hell is this guy?” Gerard asked. It dawned on the man then, the truth that Amélie had been keeping from him. He’d seen the money being passed around out there in the halls. The men dragging women into rooms and those leaving them looking disheveled. If it weren’t for the strong air freshener they used, Gerard knew he’d smell the heady and heavy scent of sex. The only reason this man was here, was because he’d paid to be there. He had paid for his girlfriend like she was a cheap whore. Turning to Amélie, Gerard threw a pointed finger at Gabe.“Get him out of here. Now.”_

_“Gerard, please. It is not what you think.” Amélie fought to explain. “Gabe is…”_

_“Getting the hell out of here or I’ll beat the shit out of him!” Gerard shouted._

_Gabe set the bouquet down and started backing up towards the door. “It is fine. I will leave.” Amélie gave him a look that begged him to stay, but he turned as she did._

_“I can’t believe you did this, Amélie. How many men like him have you slept with?” Gerard turned on her, stalking closer. She stood and moved from her chair, truly afraid of his anger. “Tell me!”_

_“I…” Amélie couldn’t think. She could barely breathe with him closing in on her. Her foot caught on something and she stumbled backwards. “I…”_

_It came out of nowhere, completely unwarranted. Amélie felt each hard knuckle against the softness of her cheek. Gerard was crying and screaming at her, but it all sounded dulled. He struck her again and again. All she could do was cover herself with her arms as much as she could. Regret washed over her and she wallowed in it, half aware of what was going on. Each strike upon her body was just another reminder of what she’d caused. She’d hurt Gerard. She’d probably hurt Gabe. She deserved to be hurt._

_Just as suddenly as she’d been attacked by her boyfriend, he was torn away. Amélie peered out from between her arms to see him grappling with Gabe. The two struck at each other with such ferocity. Gerard was yelling, his words deafened out in her mind. No one came to aid her or tear apart the fighting men. The beautiful dressing room was torn apart in their tussle, the beautiful glass fixtures and wooden furniture shattered and splintered irreparably._

_She did not remember passing out, nor did she remember Gerard nearly knocking Gabe unconscious with the leg of a table. There was no recollection at all of the ambulance ride to the hospital in critical condition. That evening was the last she’d ever seen of Gabriel Reyes and the last she’d spoken with Gerard. It was the evening she regretted the most._

     “Gabriel Reyes is a good man.” Amélie said. “I am sorry I cannot offer much more than how I know him.”

     “You mentioned Moira O’Deorain.” Jesse noted. “Is there anything else you can tell me about her?”

     “That devil of a woman treated our injuries. She never sought to much more than that.” Amélie explained, wrapping her silk robe tighter around her shoulders. “Dr. O’Deorain no longer works here. It’s been…” The woman counted the time passed in her head. “About three months.”

      That lined up with about the time she’d disappeared from her post-- one that supposedly had been off the record. “What about the Reaper? Have you any connection to him?”

      Amélie’s eyes grew distant and Jesse knew she had something to say. “I…” Her eyes watered and she dropped her gaze from the cowboy’s. “He came to a show once. It was strange, all so strange.” 

     “What was strange?” Genji questioned.

     Amélie sighed. “He knew me. He knew things that no one else would know.” 

     “Like?”

     “It is crazy.” Amélie said, fighting to say what she meant. “The things he knew were things I’d told Gabriel.”


	21. Hopelessly Entangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...

     You sat in bed for an unknown amount of time after waking up. Unsure of what action to take, you sat there staring at the door to the living room. You had expected for Gabriel to wake you up and he hadn’t. He still had yet to come seek you out, if he would at all. Shifting the sheets on your lap, you wondered if he was even up himself. Maybe he had left after you fell asleep last night. There was also the chance that he wasn’t Gabriel any longer-- Reaper may very well have taken back over. 

     After a few more minutes of sitting there, you decided to brave venturing from the room. The sheets slid to the bed as you rolled off the edge, feet hitting the cold wood flooring. What you wouldn’t give for a nice warm pair of slippers, or at least a pair of socks. You shuffled across to the door and grasped the knob, the metal cold in your hand. The door creaked as you pulled it open, peering out. 

       Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. The room looked just as it had before, only the single pillow and a spare sheet were out of place in the middle of the floor.  _ He had said he had slept on worse _ \-- you thought. You stepped out into the room, shutting the door behind you as you eased forward. “Gabe?” you called out. There was no response. You turned the corner to look into the kitchen, which was just as empty as the rest of the house.

     The realization that you were alone, truly alone, made your head spin with confusion. Had it been Gabe or Reaper that abandoned you? You had not had a moment alone with yourself in a long time. It was something you had once longed for, but now you found it unfulfilling. Gabriel would not have left without a word. Reaper would have sent someone to keep you from escaping, Moira to be exact, or he would have taken you with him. You looked to the front door, the solid wood screaming at you to push it open. With your isolation came the freedom to flee.

     Your stomach grumbled, announcing that it was empty. If you were to find your freedom, you knew you should do it with food in your stomach. The leftovers from the past couple of days were still in the fridge. You heated one of the containers up and dug into the rich, warm food Moira had brought you a day ago. It heated you from the inside out and filled you to satisfaction. When you finished, you threw your dirty dishes into the sink, careless as to whether they got washed or not.

    There was a bigger matter on your mind now. Dressed in your sleeping pants and the cozy sweater Reaper had given you, you approached the door. Your feet were bare as ever, something you’d just have to live with. You knew there were no spare shoes just lying about the empty house. The door stood before you, drawing you in with the promise of what lay beyond. It had always been locked and you’d never had a moment alone with it to try and escape. Your hand reached out slowly, tentative and shaking. You felt afraid, but you’d rather face the other side of that door than waiting for Reaper to make his return. 

    You turned the doorknob and let it swing open. Outside, the sky was grey and melancholy through the branches of towering pine trees. Snowflakes drifted downwards, too small to stick to the ground and blanket it with white. You stepped forward, your toes hitting the even colder wood of the porch. This was it. You felt like you could just crumple to the ground and sob with joy. You were free, even if it was by a single step beyond the door of the house. A cool breeze swept across your face and you took a deep breath, letting everything hit your senses at once. The cold air against your skin, the scent of pine, the view of the outside of the house, the sweet taste of freedom, and--

    “You’re up.” Gabriel’s voice made you jump. Your head snapped to the left, finding him sitting there on the porch swing. He was still dressed in Reaper’s clothing and it hung on his frame, just slightly over-sized for the man. You’d been so distracted, you hadn’t even noticed him until he spoke. If he hadn’t have spoken and you’d discovered him on your own, you might have believed him to be Reaper. He glanced down at your feet and frowned. “Where are your shoes?”

     “I don’t have any.” you said plainly. Reaper would rather have seen you destroy your feet in an attempt to escape than not. You wouldn’t make it far without them, especially with it still being winter.

     “What are you--” the two of you said simultaneously. Gabe shut his mouth.

     “You first.” he urged. “What are you doing out here?”

      Your lips pressed into a line nervously. “I…” Would he get upset with the truth? That you were trying to run, to escape? Your eyes found his and it made your stomach flip. You were no longer in danger, so long as Gabe was here. Gabe would understand. Reaper wouldn’t. Shuffling your feet side to side, you crossed your arms to hold in what little warmth you had in the sweater. “I was going to leave.”

     “Without shoes?” Gabriel questioned, quirking an eyebrow. You frowned, knowing that he did not believe you.

     “Yes. Without any shoes.” you affirmed. He didn’t say anything more and you took that as him done with questioning you. You took your turn to do the same. “And what are you doing out here?”

     “I needed some fresh air and to clear my head.” Gabe answered. “Must have lost track of time.” He shifted in the swing and something slapped against the porch. Both of you looked down, but you were more shocked to find the journal you’d used to communicate over the past weeks sitting there. You knew he had looked through it. Why else would he have had it out here? Gabriel bent down and picked it up, brushing off anything that might have gotten on it with the back of his hand. You were angry, but you did not say anything. Gabe thumbed through the pages until he stopped and opened it up. He meant to read it and you did not want that.

     “Gabriel…” you started, knowing just what page he had opened to.

     “Gabriel,” he repeated your words, but your written words and not your attempt to stop him. “I am terrified. Terrified of Reaper, but I am also terrified that you will never know the extent to which I care for you.” You flushed and turned your back to Gabe. Why was he doing this? Didn’t he want to distance himself from you? He continued, even with you facing away from him. “If he should kill me now, if any of these letters should find you, then I hope you know that I hold some form of affection for you.”

     “Please stop.” you said softly.

     “I know you don’t feel the same. The charity event was answer enough, but I am foolishly holding on. Not just because you rescued me, not because you offered me safety after I was taken by Reaper the first time, but because I see all that is good in you.” He paused. “Even if you don’t. Even if you think I’m in danger for holding these feelings for you, for being a part of your life.”

     “What do you want from me?” you questioned, tears stinging at your eyes.

     “I’m already so helplessly entangled.”

     Turning on your heel, you stormed over and snatched the journal from his hands. You shut it and held it in your hands. “You had no right to pry into my personal belongings.”

     “Neither did you.” he retorted, meaning his journal.

      You let out a frustrated cry. “Why are you doing this? What more can you take from me? I let myself fall for you and I shouldn’t have. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could burn those letters that I never thought anyone would see, especially you.” Gabriel stood, his posture intimidating and you took a step backwards. “I should have listened to your warnings. I should have distanced myself.”

     “(Y/n).” Gabe continued towards you. You continued moving away from him.

     “And now you’re toying with my emotions. As if you and Reaper sharing the same body was not enough. Haven’t you seen him torture me enough to sate whatever it is you’re doing now?” Your back hit the side of the house next to the door. You were cornered. Your hands were shaking and you couldn’t bring your gaze to meet Gabriel’s. “I hate you.” you seethed. “I hate that I didn’t see this coming sooner.”

      Gabriel’s feet appeared in your line of vision as you stared downwards. You felt his closeness and now you were truly cornered, his arms resting on either side of your shoulders against the side of the house. Even if you wanted to run, you couldn’t with him blocking you in. “You don’t mean that.”

     “How would you know what I mean and don’t?” you shot back rhetorically. 

     “Because--” A soft hand came to cup your chin, tilting it up so you had to meet his gaze. “I read your letters. Those are not meaningless and speak nothing of hate. Quite the opposite, I would believe.” A lock of his hair fell down between his eyes, your eyes drawn to it momentarily before they returned to his intruding gaze. “I am sorry.”

     “And I am in no position to forgive you.” you responded.

     “But you already have.” His thumb brushed back and forth across your cheek. You noticed his closeness, even more so than before. He had to have moved forward. You couldn’t back away any further. “You know I am not in control of what Reaper does. You know that I couldn’t stop him.”

      “What is with the sudden change of heart? Don’t you want to keep me safe from Reaper? What about all you said at the charity event? That you’re dangerous for me?” 

      “That is all still true. I am dangerous for you. I would throw myself off a cliff to keep you safe from Reaper if it were possible.” Your heart was thundering against your rib cage. For the first time in a long time, it was not out of fear. You felt your palms grow sweaty and your face had long since been reddened, but it was no longer entirely red with frustration. There was more holding you there than just the corner. As you had written, as Gabriel had read aloud, you were hopelessly entangled. “But I was not being completely honest. (Y/n),” Gabe leaned in close, so close  his breath tickled at your nose and cheeks. Your eyes were locked. The hand not holding your chin came up to bury itself in your hair at the back of your head. 

      “How you can hold feelings for anyone like me is beyond my understanding.” Gabriel spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I can see why any man would be so lucky as to fall in love with you.” 

      Your resolve broke. It shattered into a thousand pieces and was scattered by the winter wind. You leaned forward and captured Gabriel’s lips with yours, kissing him deeply. He kissed back, overwhelming you entirely. Your chest swelled with emotion and you poured every bit of it into your kiss. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders, fingers coming up to entwine in the hair at the nape of his neck. His body pressed forward against yours and you pressed back, wanting nothing more than for you to be as close to him as possible. You were done with his distance and he was too. His tongue slipped past your lips and you let out a soft moan against his mouth.

     The kiss lasted a few seconds more, until Gabriel pulled back so the both of you could catch your breath. His forehead rested against yours and he looked down into your eyes. “I have wanted to do that longer than you can possibly imagine.”

     “Took you long enough.” you teased, the start of a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. Gabe kissed you again, deep and passionate. It still made your heart flutter as much as the first. A shiver passed through your body and it wasn’t due to the cold. You flushed, heat creeping across your cheeks, crawling down your neck and plummeting down to just below your belly. His kiss tore another moan from you and you pushed him back, breaking the kiss. Your hand had pressed against his chest, just above his heart and you could feel it beating against your palm. It fascinated you and terrified you all at the same time.

     “Is everything alright?” he asked, truly concerned he’d done something.

     “Yes.” you answered. You let out a nervous laugh. “More than alright.” You reached for his hand and placed it on your chest, over your own heart. “Do you feel that?”

     “Your heart?” You nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

     “That’s what you do to me.” you said, peering up at him through your eyelashes. Would he see the desire swirling in your eyes? Could he tell that you wanted him so badly? His palm was warm against your chest and he had not moved it, nor had you moved your hand from the top of his. The heat seeped into your skin and you realized just how close his hand was to your breast. Your hand dropped to your side, but his hand remained there. 

     “Do you know what else you do to me?” you asked, your voice low and sultry.

      There were a few brief seconds of silence before his hand drifted downwards, cupping your breast and squeezing it softly through the fabric of your sweater. Your eyes rolled back in your head and heat rushed through your body as you let out another sweet moan. Gabriel leaned in to you, your cheeks pressed together and his lips teasing at your ear. “Haven’t the slightest idea what I do to you.” he growled playfully as he dropped his hand, entwining it with yours. He pulled back and pulled you towards the door. “You’re freezing cold.”

      “Maybe you can help warm me up.” you responded with a mischievous twinkle in your eye.

      Gabriel stopped, giving you a serious look. “Are you sure?”

      “Yes. Of course, I am.” you laughed.

      “Even after--”

      “Yes.” you interrupted him. Then softer. “Yes. I trust you.”

      “I don’t deserve you.” he said, opening the door. Gabe swept you up into his arms, causing you to squeal in surprise. He carried you inside and kicked the door shut behind him, making his way towards the bedroom. “You could have anyone in the world and you want me.” He opened that door and walked you over to the bed, setting you down. Gabe dropped to his knees in front of you as you sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He rested his head against your knees. “I’m scared.” he admitted softly.

      “I am too.” You ran a hand through his soft black curls. Some part of you still screamed at you to keep your distance, but you wanted him. You  _ needed _ him. Gabriel needed to know for himself that you trusted him, even if Reaper was waiting there just below the surface, even after all he had done. “But you are not Reaper. He is not you. Reaper took what he wanted. I am offering it willingly to you.” Reaching down, you tipped his chin up so he had to look you in the eyes.  “If you don’t think you can handle it, if you don’t want to, I will understand. I’m not entirely sure it is for the best, but I want it. I want you, Gabe.”

     “Will you stop me if it is too much?”

     “It won’t be too much.” you said with certainty. “But I will stop you if it is.”

     Gabriel pushed himself off the ground, leaning over you now. He kissed you and you smiled against his lips. His hands found their way to the edge of your sweater. You squeaked as his cold fingers met the skin of your stomach. He chuckled and pulled back from the kiss, apologizing. “Sorry.” Tugging your sweater up, you slid your arms out of it and he tossed it over his shoulder. “If my hands are to cold for you,” he spoke, his breath ghosting across your neck as he moved lower. “Then I shall use my mouth.” With that said, he took one hardened nipple within his mouth. 

     “Gabe!” you cried out, your hands finding their way to his head to hold him there. He suckled at the sensitive bud, pressing his tongue flat against it. Your fingers curled, nails scratching gently against his scalp. A new wave of heat and arousal swept through your body, pooling between your legs. He let your nipple slide from his mouth with a satisfying ‘pop’ and then attended to it’s partner, lavishing it with just as much attention.

     When he pulled away from your chest, he had a smug grin on his face. “Your turn.” you said cheekily. With as much force as you could, you pulled him down onto the bed and rolled onto your knees. You set to removing Reaper’s clothing, tossing each article carelessly away, until his chest was bare before you. Your hands had warmed a bit more and you explored the planes of Gabriel’s chest and abdomen. He was fit and yes, covered with many of the same scars that Reaper was. You traced the silvery lines and pressed kisses to them. Gabe groaned and swore in Spanish as you did so. Eventually, your exploring fingers and mouth came to his chest. “Shall I return the favor?” you asked playfully.

     “What--” Gabe started to laugh, but was cut short by you taking one of his dark nipples into your mouth. His words turned into a low, rumbling moan that you felt against your lips. You sucked it and ran your tongue in circles around the hardness of his nipple. Gabriel’s hands found purchase on your rear, holding you against him. You could feel the hardness of him pressing against your stomach and it made you hungrier for more of him. 

      You pulled away from him, making the same popping sound he had. Your hands drifted down his sides until they came to rest at the hem of his pants.

      “Do you want this? Truly want this?” he questioned.

      “Do you?”

       “Yes.” he breathed and you slid his pants and underwear down his legs, depositing them on the floor. Your eyes took the entirety of him in. His chest rose and fell with every breath. The muscles of his abdomen rippled beneath his skin and you followed the line of dark hair down to the thick thatch around his erect member. Your hands itched to reach out and touch him, to take him in your hands and show him just how you felt. 

      And you would have if he had let you. Gabriel flipped the two of you over, so that it was him hovering over you. He removed your pants and panties, exposing you to him fully. “You’re so beautiful.” he said aloud as his hands ran up your thighs to hold your hips. His eyes were glued to the juncture between your legs. The intensity of his stare made you squirm and press your legs together, allowing you to feel the wetness that had gathered there.

     “Gabe, please.” you whined. He hadn’t done so much as press his thumbs tighter against your hips. Your body was on fire and you needed relief. You needed him to take you. “Please.”

      “What is it that you want?”

      “You.” you panted. He parted your legs with his hands and then climbed up over you.

      “Are you sure?” 

      “God damn you, Gabe.” you swore, lifting your hips up to press against his. He pulled away quickly, keeping from you what you wished for so desperately. “I am sure. Please, take me. I am yours.”

        With such a fluid motion, Gabriel thrust into you. You saw stars and this was just the beginning. He filled you completely, hot, thick, and hard. You found yourself gasping for air even though you could breathe just fine. Your hands held his shoulders and you pulled him against you, wanting to no room left between your bodies. He shifted and you whimpered with delight. “Move. Please, move.” you begged, wanting more of him.

       He moved. His hips pulled back, his cock inside you dragging against your walls with every heavenly second. Then he plunged back in, throwing you into a mess of moans and cries of his name. He grunted and groaned along with you, your name punctuating each of his sentences. The two of you couldn’t get enough of the other. In the midst of it all, you had started crying. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you cried happily as Gabriel made love to you. You covered his neck and chest with kisses, soft ones and ones that would leave marks. 

     With every thrust, you were drawn closer to your end. Gabriel picked up his pace, his grip on your hips crushing but in a most delightful way. Your vision swam and you focused on Gabriel’s eyes, letting yourself get lost in his passion-filled gaze. Your toes curled and electricity shot through your limbs. Gabriel angled himself and hit the innermost point of you.

     Once.

     Twice.

     You orgasmed, your walls spasming around him. Gabe kept thrusting through it, drawing it out until he joined you in the throes of passion. He released inside you and you cried out his name. “I love you. I love you.” you chanted. Gabriel collapsed atop you, his face buried in your neck, kissing you where it met your shoulder. The last of him spilled inside you and you lay there, sated and spent. Your voice trailed off and Gabriel breathed heavily against your skin. 

     “(Y/n),” he said. “Are you warm enough?”

      You nodded, no longer able to form words. Your throat ached from all the use, but it was worth it. Gabriel rolled the two of you over, pulling both of you up to rest normally on the bed. Your head was pressed against his chest as he reached down and grabbed the sheets, pulling them up and over your bodies. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and then leaned his own against it. 

      As you drifted off, lulled by the beating of his heart in your ear, you heard him say one last thing before you were out completely. It was the one thing that thoroughly warmed you, straight to the center of your being. 

_ “I love you too.” _


	22. More Things in Heaven and Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all been forgetting a big piece of evidence? Cause I stumbled upon it myself and it has made for such an intriguing and delightful chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have.

      “It just doesn’t make any sense, Jack.” Jesse said over the phone. Jack leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had been working non-stop since Jesse and Genji had left for the Black Rat, scouring all the evidence they had amounted. Nothing was left off the table in the investigation. The journal of Gabriel Reyes, accounts of sightings of the Reaper, the footage of the charity event-- all of it was vital to figuring out just what was going on. With the odd account of Amélie Guillard, there only seemed to be more confusion. “What she was suggesting about Reaper… about Gabriel, it can’t be true. They’re entirely different people and that is that.”

      “Jesse, we can’t write anything off so quickly.” Jack explained, trying his best to keep the chief security officer calm. “Is it possible Reyes is masquerading as the Reaper? Maybe. It could very well be any one of us. We don’t know for certain yet.”

      “None of this is lining up.” Jesse muttered. “I don’t like it one bit.”

       “None of us do.” Jack sighed and got to his feet. “It is far too soon in the investigation for us to have anything substantial. If it were any other case, I’m sure there would be something pointing us in a clear direction.” Jack wandered over to the window of the conference room overlooking the city. A feeling deep in his gut told him that you, Gabriel, and Reaper were out there. It was just a matter of time. Something more was bound to happen. Reaper would show up somewhere-- by word of mouth, footage from security cameras around the city, or in the media. Luckily, they had one brilliant scientist on their hands-- Winston. His work on a security AI, which he called Athena,  would allow 24 hour surveillance on the security footage and the media. Anything of use would be documented and Jack would be notified of it. The genius’ program would hopefully help them in their efforts to solve the strange mystery.

      It was also likely Gabriel and you could also turn up. It had happened before. What was to say it couldn't happen again? Jack only hoped that when either of you did, you would be found alive and unharmed..“Give it some time. More evidence will turn up. Why don’t you go home and get some rest? We can continue digging into it tomorrow.”

      “I’ll try. Not sure I’ll get much shuteye.” Jesse said tiredly. “You’ll let me know if anything else turns up?”

       “Of course.” Jack answered. “Do your best to get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

       “Good night, Jack.” 

      Hanging up, Jack tucked his phone back into his pocket. It was late and he too needed to get some rest. The conference room would stay as it was, being on Gabriel’s private floor in the building. Jack set to at least tidying up a bit before leaving. He cleared away his abandoned cup of coffee and empty food wrappers. Jack shut the blinds over the window that spanned the length of the wall. The last thing he did was power down the holo-screen after saving everything he’d collected in a folder. All of this would be repeated the next day and probably the next few weeks until you and Gabe were found and Reaper was dealt with.

      Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, Jack headed over to the door. He reached out to shut the lights off as he held the door open, but stopped short when his phone began to ring in his pocket. Stepping back inside the room, he retrieved his phone and looked to see who was calling. The caller ID made his eyes widen, having not expected the owner to have contacted him so soon. With the slide of his thumb, he answered and held the phone up to his ear.

     “Doctor Ziegler, it is late.” he greeted. “Have you got a chance to look at--”

     “Jack,” Angela Ziegler interrupted, her soft Swedish-accented voice sounding urgent. “Where in God’s name did you get those blood samples?”

      The blood samples in question had been taken from Gabriel Reyes’ apartment, the day after both you and Gabriel had turned up. They had been found separately, one in the kitchen on a large shard of a broken coffee pot and the other in the bathroom along with the shattered mirror. The security team had swept the entire place, taking anything and everything that could contain DNA evidence that could help gain more information on the elusive Reaper. The only person Jack knew he could trust to complete a thorough analysis of the evidence was Doctor Angela Ziegler, one of his oldest and most trusted friends. She was a brilliant doctor, having helped Genji with his cybernetics and even Jesse with his arm. There was no doubt in his mind she’d provide helpful insights, but he had not asked her to rush the results like this.

     “Has something happened?” Jack asked, concerned that there was something wrong. 

     “No.” she said, easing his mind instantly. “You should come down to the clinic. It would be better for me to explain this to you in person, but please tell me where the samples came from.”

      “They came from the apartment of my employer. He had… a break in.” Jack knew he was not privy to tell Angela everything. He trusted her, but confidentiality was something Gabriel had asked of all of his employees. Only under the most dire circumstances would he divulge the full truth to his friend, only if it meant life or death. “The samples are from the burglar.”

     “I see.” Angela sighed. “Will you come to the clinic? It is important you come as soon as possible.”

      Jack rather would have waited until the morning, but this seemed too intriguing. “Yeah. I was just leaving the office for the night. It is on my way home, so I’ll drop by. It shouldn’t take me more than fifteen minutes to get there.”

      “I’ll meet you at the door.” Angela said. “Drive safe.”

      “I will.” Jack promised. “See you soon.”

      The security officer was quick to lock up the office and make his way across town to the medical clinic Angela worked at. With it being close to midnight, traffic was quite light and arrived earlier than he had expected. Jack pulled into the almost empty parking lot, taking the spot right next to Angela’s vehicle. He shut his own off and clambered out, locking it as he walked over to the entrance. Through the glass doors, Jack spotted Angela looking pensive and unaware he was there. He rapped his knuckles against the thick glass, startling the doctor. She quickly came over and opened the door.

     “My apologies, Jack.” she offered, locking the door behind them. “I’m exhausted. You must be too. Thank you for coming at such an hour.” The lithe blonde woman made her way towards a lit room beyond the empty check-in counter and sitting room. Jack followed, eager to hear what she had found.

     The room she had brought him to was a lab, surely the one that Doctor Ziegler had studied the blood samples in. Other than the coffee pot in the far left corner by the sink, the rest of the counters and tables were covered in spotless, stainless steel lab equipment. There were a number of microscopes, as well as an incubator and a few centrifuges. Trays to hold vials of drawn samples and boxes of gloves sat atop a cabinet. The cabinet was labeled with various types of needles and first aid for drawing blood samples next to a Sharps container that hung on the wall. 

     Angela took a seat at a microscope that was running, motioning for Jack to take the metal stool next to her. She picked a slide up and slid it onto the stage, adjusting it as she looked through the eyepiece. “Here,” she said as she pulled back and slid the microscope over to Jack. “Take a look. This is just an average blood sample.”

     Jack looked through the eyepiece. The reddish-pink coloring was the first notable thing about the specimen. Red veins spread throughout the enlarged dot of dried blood. Nothing seemed odd about the sample. Jack looked up at Angela from the microscope. “It looks fine to me. I’m not a doctor by any means, but there was nothing strange to that sample. Why show me this one first?”

     Angela had pulled the slide off the stage and replaced it with another. She did as before, adjusting the microscope as she looked at the sample before handing it off to Jack. “So you would have something to compare to this one.” Angela explained as Jack leaned down, putting his eye to the microscope. 

     This sample was vastly different than the first. The coloring was much darker, the reddish-pink replaced with a color closer to that of fresh blood. The veins were also a darker red, the shade so dark it seemed black upon first glance. Jack noticed how much thicker the veins were, crowding into others. Something was off with the specimen. “What is this? What is wrong with it?”

      “At first, I believed the sample to be contaminated. I asked another colleague to look at it and they suggested I get a fresh sample to study, that it might be some type of infection. Those veins are stacks of red blood cells. The sample you sent me, the cells are abnormally large.” Angela started to explain. She pulled the slide off and adjusted the stage. The doctor reached down and opened a cooler beneath the counter next to her, retrieving a Petri dish. Crimson blood glittered up at the two of them as she set it under the microscope. Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “You weren’t able to provide me with one, so I had to synthesize the fresher of the two samples. It’s been in the works for weeks and I finished just earlier this evening. Take a look.” 

      Jack peered once more through the eyepiece. Just as in the dried sample, as Angela had explained, the red blood cells were over-sized, pushing at each other and swirling below the microscope. “What am I--”

      “Just wait.” Angela urged. 

       A few seconds later, the most bizarre thing started to happen. Little bubbles appeared in the spaces between the red blood cells, almost like the blood was starting to boil. Then the circular cells started to expand at a rapid rate, at different times. They expanded until they couldn’t anymore and dissolved entirely. “What?” From the boiling liquid, the cells started to reform just as quickly as they had broken down. Jack pulled away, unable to stomach the strangeness of what he’d just witnesses. “Angela, what is wrong with the blood?”

     “I didn’t quite understand it at first, but these cells are rapidly decaying and regenerating. It isn't normal. A normal life span of a blood cell is 120 days. These are being produced and broken down far too quickly.” Jack wasn’t sure what this meant and he was honestly too afraid to ask. Angela pulled the dish off the stage and tucked it back into the fridge. She turned the microscope off and then turned back to Jack. “I didn’t mention, but there is no sign of white blood cells in this synthesized sample. You wouldn’t have noticed that on your own.”

      “Where did they go?” Jack questioned. He understood the purpose of white blood cells. They were the defenders of the body-- their purpose was to fight off infection and any foreign bodies that were not welcome. If there were no white blood cells, then Reaper’s immune system was compromised.

      “That is just the thing.” Angela said. “The way the red blood cells decay is as if they consume themselves. My theory is that the white and red blood cells have somehow merged.” She rested a hand on Jack’s arm, the expression on her face serious. “Jack, whoever’s blood this is could be in serious danger. I don’t have all the answers, but I am pretty certain if these cells attack themselves, then it is very likely they could be attacking the body of whoever they belong to. This is unlike any natural mutation I have seen before. It is so complex and must have taken years of testing--”

     “Testing? Are you suggesting that someone mutated these blood cells?” This was striking really close to home. Jack was no stranger to people meddling in genetics and the human body. Having been part of the SEP program during his enlistment in the Army, he knew there were people who would dare to play with nature to get a desired effect. Gabriel knew just as well as him. Many good men and women had died by the hands of those doctors. The tests they ran, the drugs that they pumped into every one of those soldiers--there had been no guarantee it was safe. At least, no guarantee until someone ended up living through the testing.

     The geneticist that had supposedly been hired by Gabriel, Moira O'Deorain, came to mind. Combined with the Gabriel's journal and now this discovery, Jack started to wonder if it was somehow connected. Gabe mentioned SEP in his first entry. Could it be some long-term effect from it? Who better than a geneticist, one who was just as careless as those that worked for the SEP, to try and fix the issues? 

     “There is no other explanation. I have tried to break it down into strands of DNA to analyze by it’s genetic makeup, the results are fractured. No two results are ever the same. Some of them are unstable and are so scrambled I can’t make sense of them. It’s like they are from entirely different people, but that is impossible.” Angela wrung her hands nervously. A heavy tension settled over the pair. “I am seriously concerned for the health of this burglar. If this has been a progressing condition, it very well may kill them. Maybe not soon, but I wouldn’t give them more than a few months at most before their body destroys itself.”

     “Is it curable?” Jack questioned

     "I don't know. This is all the synthesized sample I have. If I had more of the sample to test on, if the burglar is found, it is possible they could be cured." Angela shook her head sadly. "There are just too many unknown factors at this point."

      Jack stood, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. It was time he headed home. Something told him he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. All of this information to process would weigh heavily on his mind and keep him from sleep. "Thank you, Angela. This gives me a lot to think about."

      "Jack, if you find the burglar, you must bring him to the clinic.” Angela adjured. “Whoever it is, if they are to have any chance of being cured, they must be brought here immediately.”

      "That might not be possible." The doctor gave her friend a confused glance. Jack sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Angela, there are things at work here that neither of us can explain. If it is possible, then I will bring them here. Keep me posted if anything else comes up."  

     “I will, Jack.” Angela sighed, at a loss for any other words for the man as he left the lab. “I will.”  Sitting back down, the doctor pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on. _By God, Jack, what things are at work?_ \-- Angela thought to herself. She couldn’t help but wonder what he meant. A line from Shakespeare’s Hamlet came to mind as she drove home that night, her mind full of all that she had encountered so far with the blood samples and Jack’s secrecy.

 

_“There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy…”_

 

     Angela only wished she had half the blind trust in Jack that Horatio held for Hamlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my science stuff is not off. Blood stuff is pretty simple, but would appreciate any insights if people have them. Thanks for reading!


	23. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/referenced self-harm in this one, folks. Just a brief part of the chapter, but I like to give fair warning just in case.

      You should have known what would be waiting on the other side of consciousness for you. It had been too long between the last dream and this one. Your eyes shut to the bedroom where you and Gabriel had just warmed yourselves in the other’s body, but that is not where you found yourself when they opened. 

**…**

_   Gabriel was no longer next to you, the feeling of his arms around you long gone. In fact, you weren’t even in bed at all. You were floating in a pool of water, staring up at a tiled ceiling you could have sworn you had seen before. A heavy silence filled the room, other than the sound of the water lapping at the edges of the pool. The water was uncomfortably warm, but you found you could not move to leave the water. Your limbs were limp and relaxed, but with only enough tension to keep you afloat on your back.  _

_       You don’t know how long you were floating there. It could have been hours, maybe even days. The gentle rocking and the warmth numbed your mind, stealing your thoughts and making you blissfully unaware. No matter how much you drifted in any direction, it seemed that the pool’s edges stretched endlessly. There was no escaping the water and its ability to drown out everything. You were trapped. It’s spell was unbreakable. _

_      “(Y/n)...” an ethereal voice called out, weaving the spell even deeper. Your body started to feel heavier, as if something was pushing down on you. Your name was called again and the feeling grew stronger. It was then you realized that your body wasn’t growing heavier. With another ghostly call of your name, you were being pulled under the surface of the water. It rushed over your head and filled your mouth and nose, quickly filling your lungs. You should have been panicking, fighting to keep yourself from drowning, but you did nothing. The water was not harming you. You could breathe just as easily as you had been above the surface. _

_       Your body was pulled further down, so far down you could no longer tell which way you had came. The surface and the tiled ceiling were out of sight, leaving nothing but the endless expanse of the pool to be seen. Now there was a true silence, impenetrable and even heavier than before. If you had the ability to recognize it, you would have heard your own heartbeat as the loudest sound in such quietness. _

__ **_“(Y/n)...”_ ** _ The voice calling your name was louder now. It was less ethereal, but it continued to draw you in. Something told you that you would reach the bottom of the pool soon. The same premonition told you that the owner of the voice would be there too. Little bubbles slipped past your lips as they parted unconsciously, floating upwards until they disappeared. Your heart rate picked up. The water suddenly cooled, causing your skin to prickle and erupt with goosebumps. A shiver passed through your body, running from the top of your head to your toes.  _

_       Your back hit the bottom of the pool at long last. It was a short lived experience, however. It was just a short few seconds that you found yourself noticing the sides of the pool and that the surface was just within reach. The size of the thing had been grossly exaggerated, probably due to the strange spell the water had placed over you. You hadn’t the time or ability to recognize that before you were thrust backwards and out of the water through the bottom of the pool. _

_       Water seeped into the sheets beneath you as you took in the familiar ceiling of Gabriel’s apartment.  You sat up slowly, wondering how you’d gotten there. The answer stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest and anger burning on his face as he stared down at you. His lips moved, forming words that you could not hear. You scooted closer, seeing if that would make him more audible. It didn’t. _

_      “What are you saying?” you asked. His look of anger deepened. “I can’t hear you.” _

_      Reaper reached down and pulled you up by your shoulders, his fingers like ice on your bare skin. His face leveled with yours and he shook you. _ **_“How. Could. You.”_ ** _ he articulated, black eyes burning intensely. His nails bit into your skin as he gripped you tighter.  _ **_“You belong to me”_ ** _ He pulled you closer, burying his nose in your hair and inhaling deeply, growling.  _ **_“Why?”_ **

_      “What?” _

__ **_“You let Reyes have you!”_ ** _ Reaper exploded, shaking you by your shoulders.  _ **_“You let that sad excuse for a man take what is rightfully mine. You gave yourself to him, knowing that you are my possession.”_ ** _ You fought to pull out of Reaper’s grasp, but he held you there.  _ **_“Did you think I wouldn’t know? Did you honestly believe I had left entirely?”_ ** _ Reaper laughed darkly.  _ **_“I am not so easily deterred. I was there for every excruciating moment of your betrayal.”_ ** _ Your stomach flipped and your legs grew weak. Had he really been there?  _

_      “I never betrayed you.” you argued, tears welling up in your eyes. “I… I didn’t. I swear.” _

__ **_“You lie.”_ ** _ he seethed.  _ **_“You lie to protect your precious Reyes. He will pay for this. He will pay dearly.”_ **

_      “Don’t hurt him! Please don’t hurt him!” you cried. “It was me. I betrayed you.” _

__ **_“Grovelling now, are we?”_ ** _ Reaper cooed condescendingly.  _ **_“How precious, but you swore that it wasn’t you. So it has to be Reyes’ fault. He’s always wanted you-- wanted to keep you from me, wanted your affections, and wanted for your body.  I will not stand for his wants anymore.”_ **

**** _ “Stop. Please stop.” you begged, your hands wrapping around his forearms. “You twist my words. I didn’t mean for this to happen. Leave Reyes out of this. I…” You swallowed the lump of nerves that had risen to your throat. “I’m yours. You don’t need to bring him into this.” _

**_“Oh, but he is already a part of this. He knew what he was doing.”_** _Reaper let you go and you crumpled to the bed._ ** _“He has to go. I will not stand for him getting in my way and seducing you into the bed where I claimed you.”_** _Your head was pounding and a wave of nausea made you clutch at the sheets. Your vision was blurring and the room seemed to sway. Hands on your body grounded you-- Reapers hands pushing you over so you were laying on your back, laid bare before him. The room around you had shifted and it was now the room you’d fallen asleep in. There was no Gabriel and there was no running-- the room was inescapable without doors._

**_“I can’t lose you.”_ ** _ his voice fell unusually soft as he climbed over your trembling form. His hands captured your face between them gently, thumbs brushing back and forth across the smooth skin. You peered up at his face, finding it odd how it seemed to change every few seconds between his and Gabriel’s. Your hand reached out of its own accord, brushing the stubble on his chin.  _ **_“You’re so… pure. Your innocence draws me in and tears through my soul like a knife. Reyes doesn’t understand that part of you.”_ ** _ Reaper leaned down, resting his forehead against yours.  _ **_“He doesn’t understand me, but you do.”_ **

**** _ “Do I” you asked, more to yourself than to Reaper.  _

__ **_“More than you could ever know.”_ ** _ Reaper said before leaning down and capturing your lips in a kiss. His mouth burned against yours, hot and hungry. You froze, eyes wide as he devoured your mouth with passion. His teeth nipped at your lips and his tongue slipped ever so slightly past them. Heat rose to your cheeks and your lips parted, allowing him full entrance to your mouth. His tongue explored every inch of your tongue, prodding and brushing it with purpose in every movement. Arousal stirred within you from his ministrations combined with the soft, yet firm, grip on your hips. When he pulled back, both of you gasping for air, you found his eyes locked with yours. _

_      “Reaper…” you started, but trailed off, afraid of what you were going to say. _

_      Reaper’s gaze remained locked with yours, his chest heaving above yours and just at the edge of your line of sight.  _ **_“(Y/n), I--”_ ** _ His face shifted to Gabriel’s.  _ **_“--love--”_ ** _ Then back to his. Your mind drowned out the sound of his voice as he finished that sentence. You knew what he’d said, though. You knew, but you didn’t quite believe it. It sent you spiraling with confusion, with disgust, and something oddly pleasant at knowing what he’d just declared. He said those three words over and over again. They echoed around you and in your head. You didn’t believe them. Not from him. _

_     Then you were pulled back up through the water. _

**…**

     Your eyes opened and you sat up, breathing hard. Gabriel was still asleep next to you, thankfully. A hand rose to wipe the sleep from your eyes, only to find that your cheeks were wet with tears. You’d been crying in your sleep. There was a lingering feeling of Reaper’s lips on yours and the taste of him in your mouth. It was a dream. It had to be. You glanced once more at Gabriel, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. He was fast asleep, with no chance that he’d been awake anytime soon. 

      As you moved to get up, his hand grabbed your wrist and his eyes opened. You screamed.

      “(Y/n), it’s fine. It’s me.” Gabriel said. “It’s me.”

      You felt embarrassed. “Gabriel, I--” You looked down at him, mouth open as you tried to explain yourself. He let your wrist go and sat up, waiting for you to answer. “I… I…” you stammered, looking anywhere but at him.

      “You thought I was Reaper.” Gabriel stated. Your heart wrenched itself with guilt.

      “I had another nightmare.” you said at last. “He was there. He knew what we did. He wants you dead, Gabe. He wants you gone.” Your voice shook with every word, the fear from the nightmare making itself present. “He can’t do that, can he?”

       Gabriel pulled you into his arms, sighing as you settled against his chest. “He doesn’t want me dead. Gone, yes, but not dead.” Gabriel wearied. “If I die, so does he.”

    “How do you know?” Silence answered. You glanced up at Gabe, noting the ashamed expression on his face. Your face fell with realization. “Gabriel, you don’t have to--”

    “He stopped me. I was terrified of him and what he’d do. The treatments weren’t working like they were supposed to. Work was piling up and it all became too much.” He dropped his head and shook it slowly. “I’m not proud of what I almost did. Reaper took control before I actually…”

     You pressed a kiss over Gabriel’s heart. “I’m glad he did.” You smiled sadly. Gabe wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Reaper. That being said, Reaper still remained and was in need of another way to get rid of Gabriel. “If he doesn’t want you dead, then what does he want?”

     “Control. Permanently.” 

     “Oh.”

     “But I won’t let that happen. Not as long as I am able to.” Gabriel asserted. “There will be far more at stake than just myself if he succeeds. Which is why I’ve decided to continue the treatments.”

      “That is…” You paused. “Gabriel, you’re talking about Moira’s treatments, right?”

      “Yes.” he confirmed. “She is--”

      “The reason Reaper exists in the first place!” you shouted, pulling away from him. He was crazy if he thought that anything good would come from resuming the treatments. She’d already proven to be less than helpful in regards to the side-effects of Gabriel’s SEP. What if she caused Gabriel to be lost completely? That would leave Reaper free to do what he pleased. He’d take you and, for certain, you’d never see anyone ever again. “That woman may be a doctor, but she is not going to fix you. Why do you think Reaper has kept you from finding her?”

       “This isn’t up to you, (y/n).” Gabriel argued. “Moira is the only one who understands what my body is going through. Who knows how much further my condition has worsened. Reaper has had control for longer periods of time and it might correlate.”

      “She won’t agree. She wouldn’t betray Reaper.” you pressed back. The woman claimed she’d never been sworn to Gabriel, that he’d fired her and she’d left. Reaper offered her something in return for helping him. You didn’t know what, but that was undoubtedly the reason she’d remained loyal to him. “I heard it from her myself.”

      “She’s already agreed to it.” 

      “But how?” you puzzled. Gabriel rolled over and reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed. You heard the drawer slide open and he rummaged around inside it until he found what he’d been looking for. When he rolled back over, he presented the object to you in his outstretched hand. The phone-- not his, but the one Moira had given you. He must have called her while you slept the night before. You snatched it from his hands, angry that he’d taken it in the first place, but more upset that he’d called her. “Gabriel, I won’t let you do this. Please find someone else. Anyone other than her.”

      “This isn’t up to you. It never has been, (y/n).” Gabriel cupped your chin in his hand. “I appreciate your concern for me, but your safety outweighs mine.”

     “You’re back on that? Seriously?” You had to admit it hurt. Why was Gabriel doing this? It just didn’t make sense. After your activities earlier, you’d believed Gabriel to be getting over his fear for your safety. Now, here he was back to where he’d left off. “So what now? You’re going to sacrifice yourself to keep me safe from Reaper? That isn’t going to work-- I just know it isn’t.”

     “I know that too.” Gabriel conceded. “Which is why I’ve taken precautions.”

     “Precautions?”

     “I’m sorry, (y/n).” Something pricked at your arm and you glanced down to find a syringe with Gabriel’s hand injecting it’s contents into your arm. The liquid disappeared into your body and you looked fearfully back to Gabriel. “It’s going to be alright.”

      “What have you done?” you questioned. Your arm was tingling and there was a metallic taste in your mouth. “Gabriel, you can’t do this. Don’t do this.” Your body was growing limp and you slumped against his chest, your hands catching on it. The phone slipped from your hands and fell to the sheets beneath you. You fought to keep your eyes open as they too became unbearably heavy. “I love you, Gabriel. Please don’t. I love you.”

      “I’m sorry, (y/n).” The door to the bedroom squeaked open and Gabriel looked to see who’d opened it. “It’s done, Moira.”

      “No, Gabe. No.” you slurred. “Please. No.”

      “Come now, (y/n).” Moira said, pulling you up. Gabriel slid your arms into you sweater that he’d tossed away earlier. You tried to make it difficult, but whatever he’d injected you with made it impossible to do so. He then helped you into your pajama pants, forgetting your underwear wherever it had landed. “Is that all?”

       “Yes. Now, get her to safety.” Gabriel urged.

       “Gabriel!” you shouted, your eyes fighting to stay open as Moira pulled your weakening form into her arms. If you’d been able to recognize it, you’d have found yourself impressed by her ability to carry you bridal style. You looked past her shoulder at the man you thought would have fought to keep you with him, even if it meant letting you be terribly close to danger. “Gabriel!”

       “Shhh.” Moira hushed you. “Rest your voice. You are still healing.”

       “No…” you whimpered. “Gabriel…”

       “He’ll be alright. Now, sleep.” Moira said softly in her otherwise emotionless voice. You tried, but could no longer fight whatever sedative it was Gabe had given you. Darkness crept into the edges of your vision, but your eyelids shut before it could consume them entirely. You uttered one last quiet cry for Gabriel before you succumbed to the soothing embrace of complete unconsciousness. 


	24. The Truth of Gabriel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter. It was a difficult one to write, for how well I had it planned out. Better late than never, I guess. Hope you all enjoy it!

      Jesse exited the elevator, a few other passengers filing out and around him. He looked to the directions on the wall to his left, noting the hall to his right was where he needed to go. Jack had called him early this morning after Athena caught a trace of you on surveillance footage the AI had been monitoring. You’d been dropped off outside the office, unconscious, by someone the camera didn't quite catch. The person was obviously not Reaper, but it only served to raise more concern in both men. Jack sent emergency services to pick you up and came immediately to the hospital where they’d brought you. From there, he’d called Jesse to notify him of the room number you had been put in.

     The door to your room was open when he reached it. He walked in and Jack looked up from his tablet. “Jesse.” the security officer acknowledged. “Morning.”

     His gaze was on you as he approached slowly. You seemed unharmed, but Jesse knew that there was probably more damage than he would ever be able to comprehend. Reaper had traumatized you in just a few days; there was no telling what he’d managed in almost a month. Jesse sat down the bag he’d packed with some of your belongings at your feet. “How is she?” Jesse asked.

     “She’s alright. She’d been given a strong sedative by whoever dropped her off, so she’ll be out for a while longer. There were no other injuries, but she has scarring on her throat.” Jesse scowled, wishing he’d never let you out of his sight in the first place. “The doctor’s looked into it and, while there is no record of it, it seems she’s had a procedure to fix a paralyzed vocal cord.”

      “Damn Reaper.” Jesse bit venomously, pulling a chair over from the wall to sit next to your still sleeping form. “Damn him to hell for doing this. (Y/n) never deserved this to happen. I should have done more to protect her. I should have--”

     “Jesse, you were not responsible for anything Reaper did or has done.” Jack interrupted. “Let’s just be grateful we have (y/n) back, for now. We’ll find Reyes too. He might have been dropped somewhere else and we don’t know yet. Reaper will come after that and only then.”

      Jesse did not say anything else, fearing it would sour his mood even more. Jack was right, he knew that, but wasn’t ready to accept it. He should have not allowed you to go to that charity event. Gabe had gone and hurt you, anyways. It would have been better if you’d never been there. Jesse could have had another security agent posted at the apartment to keep an eye on you. _Hindsight is twenty-twenty_ \-- Jesse said internally as he reached for one of your hands, holding it to steady his mind. You were safe now and Jesse would be hard pressed to let anything happen to you again.

      The two men spent the rest of the morning chatting or sitting silently, waiting patiently for you to awaken. Jack was monitoring everything he could remotely, hoping Gabriel would show up,  and Jesse kept an eye on you for any signs you were waking. The nurse assigned to you came in to check on you a few times, as well as offer to get anything for the two waiting on you. Closer to noon, Genji called Jesse to check on you and was disappointed to hear you were still out. He told Jesse he’d be in later and that he hoped you’d be up by then. 

      It wasn’t much longer after Genji called that you began to stir. Your hand was still in Jesse’s when he felt your fingers twitch. His eyes shot to them and, sure enough, they brushed lightly against his skin. “Jack.” Jesse said, getting the man’s attention. “I think she’s waking up.”

     “I’ll go get the nurse.” Jack said. He set his tablet aside and left the room to do as he’d said. 

     “(Y/n), it’s Jesse.” He leaned forward in his chair, squeezing your hand a little tighter. The muscles in your face twitched a little. Your eyes moved behind closed eyelids. “You’re safe now. We found you. You’re safe.”

     You took a gasping breath and sat up, eyes wide and panicked. Jesse’s arm was pulled and he leaned over the bed to follow it. “Gabe!” you shouted. “Oh my god, Gabriel.”

      “Whoa there, (y/n).” Jesse said, standing and slipping his hand from yours. You looked to him and shut your eyes tightly, grasping the hospital sheets so hard your knuckles turned white. Your chest was heaving and the heart monitor was blipping faster than before. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll find him too, but you worry about you for now. You’re safe.”

       “Oh my god, Jesse. Jesse, we have to get Gabriel. I have to go back.” you gasped between shaking breaths. Your eyes opened and you looked Jesse in the eyes, your own full of tears. “Please. We have to save him.”

       “We will.” Jesse responded, not understanding what you meant. He didn’t know what you knew-- the truth of Gabriel Reyes and Reaper was known only by you. You gripped the sheets harder, causing your fingers to ache. “Take some deep breaths. It’s going to be fine. We got you back and we’ll get Gabe too. You just need to worry about yourself right now.”

       You shook your head silently, allowing yourself to cry. The sedative Gabe had given you was wreaking havoc on your already emotional state. You were aware of that, but was helpless to do anything about it. Waiting for it to pass was the only cure. Jesse sat back down only after getting you settled back against the hospital bed. He offered his hand to you to hold for comfort, but you opted for tucking your arms under the sheets.

       Jack returned with the nurse in tow. She proceeded to check your vitals and question you on how you were feeling. You gave one worded answers, too tired to say anything more than that. Jesse had moved away to allow her to work. He was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and gaze stuck on you. The man didn’t seem to glance away even for a second. You knew that he was just worried for you, probably had been since Reaper had taken you. When the nurse left, he returned to the chair at your bedside and his focus on you was less. 

       “Miss (l/n), I understand you’re in a fragile state. I’m so glad you’ve been returned to us and the moment you feel like you are able, we will need to ask you about what has transpired since the night of the charity event.” Jack explained calmly. “For now, rest and do not hesitate to ask for anything you might need. Jesse and I will personally see to your safety from here on out. We’re not taking any more chances and I’m sure you understand why.”

       “I want to talk about it now.” you replied, earning a shocked look from both men.

       “(Y/n), you don’t have to…” Jesse started.

      “I know.” You patted his hand that was resting on the edge of the bed. “But I have to. I have to so you guys are no longer in the dark.”

      “Miss (l/n), surely this can wait.” Jack tried convincing you.

      “No. It can’t. Not when Gabe’s life is on the line.” you pushed back. “It’s Moira. She’s starting the treatments again. I can’t let that happen. We can’t let that happen.”

      “What do you mean, (y/n)?” Jesse questioned. “Moira hasn’t been seen since--”

      “I’ve seen her. She was working with Reaper.” Your stomach flipped at his name on your lips. _Gabe_ \-- your mind screamed. “That woman is trouble, even if she helped take care of me when he wasn’t around. I wouldn’t put it past her to make Gabriel even worse off than before.”

      “Hold up just a second, darling.” Jesse cut in. “You said Moira is working for Reaper, but is starting those treatments on Gabriel again. Where do her loyalties lie?”

       “I don’t know.” you answered. “Gabe and Reaper…” Your throat tightened and you grabbed Jesse’s hand, hoping it would give you strength to finish your sentence. “Moira’s treatments caused Reaper. They created him. Gabriel and Reaper, they’re...” You took a deep breath. “Gabriel and Reaper are one in the same.”

       Both men fell silent. You looked between them, wondering what it was they were thinking.

       Jesse was the first to speak. “(Y/n), you know how impossible that sounds, right?”

       “But it isn’t. It’s the truth. Reaper is some manifestation of consciousness in Gabriel, brought about by Moira’s treatments.” you tried explaining. You didn’t know everything yourself. Gabriel would have been better off doing this, but you would have to get through this on your own. “They share the same body, but aren’t the same people. It sounds crazy. I thought that too, but it is the honest to God truth.”

       “Miss (l/n), we don’t have to discuss anymore today. You just worry--”

        You snapped at Jack. “I am going to discuss this. You both need to know. Anyone looking for Gabe or Reaper need to know.” The man shut his mouth, allowing you to continue. “Gabriel had to explain it all to me when he gained control over Reaper. I was in disbelief as much as you were, but I saw him change before my own eyes. I wasn’t drugged then and, while Gabe sedated me to get me back with you all, I know I am in my right mind. You’re just going to have to trust me on this.”

       “I trust you.” Your eyes flashed to Jesse, grateful for his belief in your words. “We can’t go discrediting your words. Not when they’re the only clues we have to finding Reaper. Gabriel too, I guess. Jack,” Jesse looked to the man. “You said yourself we can’t write things off so easily. What (y/n) is saying is exactly what Amélie had suggested. That cannot be pure coincidence and you know it.”

       “You’re right.” Jack sighed. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I will not doubt your word again.”

       You nodded in acknowledgement. “Back to the matter at hand, Gabriel is about to go and hand his personal safety over to that crack doctor, Moira. There is no guarantee she will be able to fix him. Reaper might get permanent control and Gabriel would be gone forever. That’s what he wants and Moira did not seem too eager about Gabriel anytime I’d mentioned him. There has to be something Reaper is hanging over her if she does what he wants, if she gives him permanent control.”

       “Wouldn’t he be able to tell what Reaper is doing?” Jesse questioned. “Ya’ know? Since they’re the same person and all.”

       You shook your head. “They share everything but memories. Reaper only let’s Gabe see a few things.”

       “So the boss is going to be completely blind to whatever motives Reaper has. That complicates things.” Jesse added. “Not to mention Moira has a hand in all of this. I never trusted that woman.”

      “We have to stop her before we lose Gabriel entirely.” Jesse looked at you and patted one of your hands softly, comfortingly. Tears had welled up in your eyes again. You were worried sick about what would happen to Gabriel. “I don’t know where they were keeping me. It was some house in the woods. There was not much to it. I was only taken from there once, when Moira fixed my vocal cords.” Your fingers ghosted over that scar and your body trembled.

       “A house in the woods?” Jesse’s voice picked up. “Gabriel bought some property a few months back. I remember he sent me to out to check it out. It had a rickety old house, if you could even call it that, out in the woods.”

      “Did the house have a porch swing?” you asked.

      “Yeah. Chipped painting?” Jesse asked back. You nodded in affirmation. “Well, I guess we know where they are.”

      “Unless Moira moved him to her lab.” You added. “I don’t know anything about that place. That’s where Moira fixed up my voice box. If they’ve gone there, then we’ll be out of luck.”

       Jesse stood up suddenly, a determined look in his eyes. “I have to go find him. That stupid man can’t go risking his life like this.” 

       “Rushing in there alone won’t be safe for you.” Jack advised. “You’re going to need a solid plan and some backup. Let’s just focus on the here and now, with (y/n) being returned to us. Once she’s discharged and back in a secure location, we can start planning to find Gabriel and apprehend Dr. O’Deorain. We can’t afford losing you either, Jesse.”

       Jesse sighed, begrudgingly acknowledging that Jack was right. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, Jesse slung it over a shoulder. “I’m going out for a cigar. You need me for anything, (y/n), just tell Jack to give me a call.”

       “Thank you, Jesse.” you said, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over you. Your outburst and all the talking had seemingly drained what little energy you did have. “Thank you for not giving up on me or Gabe.”

       “No big deal, sugar.” Jesse smiled softly. “You just rest up and worry ‘bout yourself now. Jack and I will handle the rest.” You nodded and watched him leave the room. Your attention turned to the TV hanging to your right. It was playing some old reruns of a western show that Jesse had probably found while you were still out. Jack was typing away at his holopad, buried almost entirely in his work. It seemed you’d have to occupy yourself with.  That entertained you for two or three episodes before your eyes grew heavy. As the cheesy opening rolled, you allowed yourself to fall asleep.


	25. Empty Words

      Jesse stared down at his phone, Gabriel’s contact information staring back up at him. He had long since finished his cigar, but could not drag himself back up into the hospital quite yet. There was too much he had on his mind and Gabriel sat at the center of each of those thoughts. His finger hovered over the ‘call’ button, wondering if the man would even answer. What would he say to him?  

      Gabriel could no longer hide his terrible secrets-- secrets that Jesse would have happily kept safe for the sake of his boss and friend. It hurt knowing all that had been kept from him. Even if it was for the sake of safety, Jesse wished that Gabriel had sought help from him. He could have kept so many problems from arising. You would never have been dragged into it all. Gabriel would have never had to hide a darker side of him, one that was ruthless and a danger to everyone, including himself. Jesse knew that he couldn’t change any of it now, but there still was a chance to save Gabriel. There was still hope for him as long as there were people looking for him.

      Tapping his thumb against the phone icon on the screen, Jesse brought his phone up to his ear. It rang.

 

       _Ring-ring._

 

      Once.

  

      _Ring-ring._

 

     Twice.

 

      A silent click announced that the phone had been answered. 

      Jesse breathed deeply, not sure of how to start, but he knew he had to say something-- anything at all.

      “Gabe, we are worried about you. Why did you send (y/n) alone? You should be here at the hospital with her, with Jack and I.” Jesse said quickly. “She told us everything. Gabe, we can help you. I know we can. We can find someone to cure whatever it is you’re dealing with. You don’t have to put yourself in danger by dealing with that wicked--”

      “(Y/n) told you everything? Than she surely told you how Reaper did what he hadn’t managed to the first time he took her. He raped her, stole her innocence, and nearly killed her.” Gabriel said with bitterness and regret hiding behind his words. “I couldn’t keep her safe. She won’t ever forget that. If you think I should be there with her, then you are sorely mistaken.”

      “She was frantic about us finding you. So much so that she wanted to go back. I think you’re not aware of just how much she cares for you.” Jesse argued. “(Y/n) is resilient, she’s a fighter. Even if you blame yourself for what Reaper did, none of us would do the same-- we don’t. Gabriel, come home. Please.”

      “I can’t.” Gabriel said coldly, then again brokenly. “I can’t.”

      “Then we’ll come find you.” Jesse responded. “We’re not giving up on you, boss. Not by a long shot.”

      “You’re only asking for trouble.” 

      “Dammit, Gabriel! Saving you is worth the trouble!” Jesse exploded. “We have spent all this time looking for not just (y/n), but you as well. I am your chief security officer-- your safety is my main priority. You’re also my friend and I can’t let you fight this alone. Whether you like it or not, I won’t give up on finding you, nor will anyone here that cares for you.”

      “Jesse--”

      “You just don’t get it, do you?” Jesse seethed. Gabriel really was clueless to what he was doing. “You can’t believe that anyone could care for you. You keep us all at an arm’s length because you’re afraid. Isolating yourself from all of us that truly care for you is not the answer, I promise you.” 

      “Jesse, stop this.” Gabe demanded. “You don’t understand what you’re dealing with. I am more dangerous than you can imagine.”

      “Like hell you are. You are a fool, Gabriel.” Jesse clenched his free hand into a fist. “You’re a damned fool. Let me tell you something-- Moira is only going to make things worse. If her creating Reaper in the first place doesn’t tell you that, then you are truly blind.”

      “I don’t need saving, boy.” Gabriel snapped back “Moira can’t possibly make things worse. If these treatments don’t work, then I have measures to make sure Reaper won’t be able to harm anyone.”

      “What do you mean? What measures?” Jesse pressed.

      “Don’t worry about me anymore. Just keep (y/n) safe, keep her close. If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself.” Gabriel said, avoiding Jesse’s questions. “I have to go now, Jesse. Please, for everyone’s sake, do not come looking for me. If you do, I assure you I will disappear for good.”

      “Gabriel, don’t do this.” Jesse begged, his frustration mounting. “What is going to happen if the treatments don’t work? You can’t just say that and not explain.”

      “Goodbye, Jesse.” 

      “Wait!” Jesse’s phone hung up automatically with Gabriel ending the call on his end. Swearing, Jesse shoved his phone into his coat pocket. He walked over to the bench in the smoking area, plopping down onto it. “Damn you, Gabe. You and your insufferable self-destructive actions.” Jesse shook his head, wishing he could have broken through to his friend. 

       “Jack said I’d find you out here.” Jesse looked up to find Genji walking over. 

       “Hey.” Jesse responded. The cyborg took a seat next to him on the bench, leaning on his knees. “How is she?” 

      “(Y/n) was sleeping when I went up.” Genji answered. “I’m glad she’s back.”

      “Yeah. Me too.” 

      “We’ll get Gabe back as well. Even if it isn’t what he wishes.” Genji patted Jesse comfortingly on the shoulder. The cowboy looked up, realizing Genji had listened in on his conversation with him. _Leave it to Genji to sneak around and eavesdrop_ \-- Jesse thought to himself. The man was practically a ninja, even if he had put that part of his life behind him. “He is, as you said, afraid.”

      “We’re not going to lock him up, if that is what he thinks.” Jesse muttered. “We can’t let him do this. He’s going to let Moira destroy any chance he has of getting rid of her creation. Reaper will take over and we’ll never see Gabriel Reyes ever again.”

      “You won’t let that happen. None of us will.” Genji reassured his friend. “It won’t do you well to dwell on this like you are. Why don’t we go back up and wait for (y/n) to wake? I’m sure she’ll be happy to have us all there.” Genji stood, motioning for Jesse to do the same.

      “Did I fail him, Genji?” Jesse asked, remaining where he was. “I was supposed to keep him safe. Nothing like this was supposed to happen.”

      Genji thought before speaking, a silence hanging between the two for a brief few seconds. “You did not fail Gabriel.” Genji answered. “He kept this from you and from everyone. If anyone has let him down, it is himself. He will have to realize sooner or later that pushing everyone away is only hurting him more.”

     “You’re… you’re right, I guess.” Jesse nodded, rising from the bench. He turned to his friend, giving him a look of gratitude. Jesse could not help not knowing what Gabriel had gone through. All that he could do was try to be there for the man now, to save him from Moira and find a way to combat Reaper. “Thanks, Genji. Thank you for coming down here to find me.”

     “You’re welcome, Jesse.” Genji replied. “We should be there when (y/n) wakes up. You ready to head back up?”

      “Yeah.” Jesse recalled passing the gift shop on his way down, wondering if it’d be worth checking out. “Think (y/n) would be cheered up if we got her something from the gift shop?”

      “I think she’d like that a lot.”

**…**

      When you awoke, you were happy to find Genji and Jesse sitting there next to your bedside. Jack was there too, sitting against the wall with his holopad out as it had been before you’d fallen asleep.You smiled warmly, having missed being around other people for such a long time. “Hey you two.” you said, gaining the attention of your roommates. They both looked your way, happy to see you awake and well.

     “(Y/n), I am so glad you’ve been returned to us.” Genji said, leaning forward and grabbing one of your hands. “How are you feeling?”

     “As well as I can be.” you answered. You pulled the cyborg into your arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad to see you. I missed you so much.”

      “Missed you too.” Genji said, hugging you back. 

     “Sugar, got you something.” Jesse said, his head poking up over Genji’s shoulder from behind. Genji pulled back and Jesse handed you his gift. Your eyes lit up and you held the stuffed horse in front of you. You had teased him about him being incomplete without a cowboy’s closest partner, his horse. It always made you laugh and he knew the stuffed animal would surely make you a bit happier.

     “This still isn’t the real thing, Jesse.” you said, laughing quietly. Jesse chuckled and sat back down. You brushed your hands over the small toy animal, enjoying the softness of the fabric replicating a pinto’s coat. “Thank you. I love it.”

      “You’re welcome.” Jesse said. “Knew it would cheer ya’ up.”

      Jack cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. “Now that we’re all here, there is something I must share in light of (y/n)’s return.” He set his holopad aside and stood up, walking over to stand next to you, opposite from where Jesse and Genji were. “The news that Gabriel and Reaper are the same person made this urgent.”

      “Well what is it, Jack?” Jesse prodded. 

      “I was running the cleanup of Gabriel’s apartment after the first break in. There was blood found there and I had a good friend, Dr. Ziegler, take a look at it, hoping it would lead us to Reaper.” Jack explained. Dr. Ziegler was the doctor that had overseen Genji’s cybernetics, you recalled. He spoke often of the woman, saying she was the best of the best in the medical field. It was no wonder Jack asked for her help. “A few nights ago, I got an urgent phone call from this friend regarding the evidence. She synthesized a sample of that found at the apartment and discovered that it has a dangerous abnormality. The blood cells are regenerating and decaying at a rapid rate. It is also likely that other cells are doing much the same, wreaking havoc on the body of--”

      “Gabriel.” you finished, worry overcoming you. Gabriel was in even more danger if what Jack was saying was true. “What else did she say, Jack? Is Gabe going to die?”

      “She said it’s hard to tell without being able to run tests on him.”

      “What did she say?” you pressed.

      Jack frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “She gave him three months but, as I said, that’s without knowing more about the state of his body.”

      “So what you’re saying is that Gabriel could die from whatever Moira was trying to cure, whatever your friend found in his blood.” Jesse observed.

       “Yes.” Jack affirmed. “If we can get him to her, there might be a chance she’d be able to fix the mutation.”

       “That is going to be difficult when he does not want to be saved.” Genji noted. “He seems to think Dr. O’Deorain is his only solution.”

      “We have to find him now, regardless of whether he wants us to or not.” you realized, voicing it aloud. Your heart clenched in your chest, the feeling of betrayal caused by Gabe washing over you anew. “That stupid man, doesn’t he know what he’s doing?”

      “Clearly he doesn’t.” Jesse snorted.

      “So what are we going to do?” Genji asked.

      “We’re going to that damn house in the woods.” Jesse growled.

      “As soon as we get (y/n) somewhere safe. I’ve already come up with the start of a plan. That’s what I’ve been working on since this morning.” Jack added. “We can’t risk--”

      “No. I want to help.” Your three visitors looked to you. “Please.” you stressed. “I can help. I just know I can.”

      “What if it is Reaper we have to confront? What then, sugar?” Jesse asked. “You sure ya’ want to face him? Gabriel told me what he went and did to you.” Your heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Jesse’s voice became drowned out as your pulse drummed loudly in your ears, your chest tightening with every quickening breath. “Not even I would be brave enough to face--”

      “Jesse! I thought we agreed to plan before rushing to get to Gabe.” Jack’s voice said sternly, his voice cutting sharply through your mounting panic. “Now you’ve gone and talked to him. What did you tell him?”

      “It doesn’t matter anyways.” Jesse snapped back. “The stupid man didn’t listen to a word I said.”

      “(Y/n)...” You shut your eyes tightly, your ears starting to ring. Someone grabbed your hand and you squeezed it tightly, trying to anchor yourself back in the room. Familiar swirling dark tendrils swam on the insides of your eyelids and your eyes shot open, a gasp of fear escaping your constricted throat.. Genji was there before you, his mouth moving but no sound coming from it. Jesse and Jack were arguing at the foot of the hospital bed, their faces the only tell of their struggle. Only one voice was audible to you and it was one you’d never mistake for another.

 

       ** _“You are mine and I am yours from now on.”_** **_Reaper growled._**

 

      “Jack! Jesse!” Genji shouted, getting their attention.

 

       **_“Thought you were safe now, did we?” You covered your ears, praying that the voice would go away._ **

 

 **** It didn’t.

      

**_“I would apologize, but--” You felt icy hands on your shoulders, burning against your skin. There was the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping rapidly as those hands journeyed downwards. A quiet high-pitched whine was growing louder and louder with every passing second. “Cariño…” Reaper purred._ **

**_“(Y/n)...” Gabriel’s voice joined the cacophony of your panicked mind. A second set of hands laid against your shoulders and you knew without a doubt they were Gabriel’s. Everything was becoming too much. Your ears were ringing and the high-pitched whine was so loud it was making your head throb. Sweat coated your skin and you shivered. Something pinched at the juncture of your upper and lower arm, burning as pure ice crept into your veins._ **

**_“(Y/n)...” Reaper growled._ **

****

**** _“You’re going to be okay. You’re safe now.”_

 

**_Gabriel’s hands cupped your cheeks now, the ache in your temples lessening with his touch. You wanted to reach up and hold his hands there, but your arms were impossibly heavy. You wanted to open your eyes and find him there in front of you, his eyes swimming with all he felt for you._ **

**** “Gabe…” Your words trailed off, the intense relaxation of your entire body rendering you speechless. Your jaw hung open and you mouthed what you were going to say before your whole world went silent.

 

**_"I love you too.”_ **

 

     You did not know if it was Gabe or Reaper that had spoken those last words.

**...**

A chill hung in the room, but Gabriel did not find that surprising. Every medical room he’d ever been in seemed to be the same as the last-- cold and quiet. He would have been a bit warmer with his shirt on, but Moira had asked him to remove it for the impending continuation of the treatments. Electrodes and wires connected him to a monitor hanging to the left of him. The machine blipped every few seconds, tracking his vitals and whatever else Moira had decided she needed to make note of.

      She had been wise not to throw out her notes and materials for the concoction. She’d been toiling over the adjustments for the past day. Gabriel had seen hide nor hair of her until just earlier when she said it was about ready. He hoped that it would work, but knew that this first trial would only be to see where the formula needed improving. The doctor had directed him into the lab and told him to wait there for her, leaving the room. She had been gone for a good fifteen minutes, giving Gabriel time to ready himself for what was to come.

      In those fifteen minutes, he had not expected Jesse to call him. He answered, hoping that Jesse would speak of you and let him know you were safe. Gabriel was not disappointed to find that you were-- knowing that put his mind at ease. As long as you remained under Jesse’s protection, there would be no room for Reaper to get his hands on you. If the treatments did their job, and even if they didn’t, Reaper would be gone entirely.

      Jesse’s concern  for his own safety was appreciated, but Gabriel couldn’t afford for mistakes this time around. Keeping anyone close was just far too risky. Until Reaper was gone for good, Gabriel could not let anyone face the monster but himself. The only thing that seemed to put a chink in that notion of his was your worry. Gabriel had to throw up a wall of defense when Jesse had spoken of you wanting to return to find him. He couldn’t let himself be distracted or weakened by your sentiments, even if it hurt the both of you.

      “Lost in thought?” Moira inquired as she walked into the room, then ends of her lab coat flying out behind her from her quick movement. Gabriel pushed aside his thoughts of you and the recent phone call with Jesse. She paced past the chair Gabriel sat in to the counter in front of him where she sat down a tray. Even with her back to him, Gabriel could tell that she was readying the syringe. Moira turned around, a vial of a bright red substance in hand. She inserted the syringe in her other hand, drawing her desired dosage. Before he even had a chance to respond, Moira continued. “Thinking too much is going to make you second guess yourself, Gabriel. If you want to stand any chance of withstanding Reaper, then you cannot let yourself be distracted.”

      The woman sat the syringe back down and then strode over to him. “You do agree, don’t you?” she inclined, her gaze pointed down at him.

      “Of course.” Gabriel acknowledged.

      “Good.” she dictated, leaning over him. Gabriel watched her warily as she strapped him down in the chair.. He had known about this and was fine with it. There was no saying how his body would react. As she brought the padded leather strap across the bottom of his rib cage, he wondered if Reaper could be held by such primitive things. With his wraith form, he surely would just slip out from anything holding him. Gabriel lifted his arms to the arm wrests, allowing Moira to trap them there before she moved down to his legs. Straps held his thighs, calves, and ankles, trapping him there. “Nothing is too tight?”

      Gabriel tested the restraints, muscles straining against them but not able to budge very far. “They’re all snug. No way I am getting out of them.” 

      Moira walked back over to the counter and retrieved the tray. She approached the chair, hitting a pedal at the base of it to allow a holder for the tray to extend out from the back. She set the chrome tray there and leaned in over Gabriel, studying his arm. Her long, gloved fingers prodded at the vein beneath the skin at the bend of his elbow. With her other hand, she lifted a tourniquet and tied it off at the bottom of his bicep. The elastic bit against his skin slightly, but he did not even wince.

     The cool and acrid smell of rubbing alcohol met his nose as she wiped down the area around the injection sight.  She prodded at the vein again, leaving her index finger when she found it. Her gaze rose to meet Gabriel’s as she plucked the syringe up, putting the end of the needle just below where her finger rested. “Anything you would like to say before we go through with this?”

      “Don’t let me out of your sight.” Gabriel swallowed. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. For it being cold in the room, he knew it had to be his nerves. A pit sat heavily in his stomach, but he knew that he had to see this through. 

      Moira nodded and, without hesitation, slid the needle into his arm. There was only a slight pinch that made Gabriel’s eyebrows knit and face scrunch up slightly The pain was brief and Gabriel knew that it was the least he would feel from this. Moira undid the tourniquet and placed her thumb against the plunger. “Good luck, Gabriel.” she said and slowly injected the formula.

      A burning coldness pulsed up his arm as Moira withdrew the syringe, it’s contents now emptied into Gabriel’s veins. His fingers tingled as he clenched his fist in pain. The concoction worked its way up into his shoulder, leaving his entire arm numb. It turned downwards, across his chest, headed to where it could spread throughout the rest of his body. A familiar bitter metallic taste hit his tongue and his thoughts became fuzzy. A shiver shook down his spine as a feeling akin to a blade of ice sliced through his extremities. Gabriel choked back a grunt of pain, his eyes opened wide and strained. 

      The blipping of the monitor quickened and Gabriel glanced to it, watching the waves become erratic. His eyes shot to Moira, who was standing in front of the chair watching him. Her eyes were just as they had always been, cold and collected. She was completely unperturbed by what was occurring. For some reason, this angered him. Fury overcame him and Gabriel moved to attack the person who caused this. Only, he did not go very far. The restraints held him firm, the padded leather pressing into this strained muscles. He let out a roar of frustration as the iciness of the formula made its way up his neck.

      “Fight it, Gabriel. Fight it or…” Moira’s words were drowned out by the pulsing of blood in his ears. The formula trickled into his brain and a burst of searing pain exploded in his head. A roar tore from his throat, only to be silenced by black smoke pouring out from his lungs. He choked on it, his back arching and body twitching as it started to change entirely. 

_ No! No, no, no! _ \-- Gabriel yelled from within his mind.  _ I can’ let you do this! I can’t! _

     Moira stepped into view, the smoke billowing around her and dispersing itself into the room. The bright lights of the lab were dimmed by it. She held a perverse expression of fascination as the shift progressed. Her eyes took in the graying of Gabriel’s dark skin, watching as it rippled and veins of black spread across the surface. 

      “Moi-ra…” Gabriel choked, fingers stretching and curling back towards his palms.  _ Help me! Stop this! _

__ “Remarkable.” she breathed. The smoke stopped pouring from within his body and Gabriel gasped for air. He felt himself fading from his conscious state, knowing very well  what would follow-- who would take his place. In a last attempt to ground himself, to keep Reaper from taking over, Gabriel let out another roar, this one a combination of anger and fear. He couldn’t let himself slip away. He just couldn’t.

**_Let me out, Gabe. Let me have control._ **

**** “Never.” Gabriel panted. “I can’t let you.”

      “Fight him.” Moira urged.

       Gabriel couldn’t tell if she was saying that to him or Reaper. He wasn’t sure he would be able to tell much of anything in the next few minutes.

**_I need to be set free. I have to take back what is mine._ ** \-- Reaper growled, low and threatening.  **_I have to purify what you have tainted-- (Y/n)._ **

****   Images of you, both from his own memory and that of Reaper’s raced through his mind. They mixed and combined, making it impossible to tell whose belonged to who. Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, but they were there behind his eyelids as well. There was no escaping. There had been no chance to do so before either. 

_ Must. Fight. _

_       Must. Stay.  _

_       Must-- _

__ Everything came to a screeching halt-- Gabriel’s thoughts, Reaper’s voice, Moira’s encouragement. Silence filled the room and a disturbing calmness settled across everyone inside it. The heart monitor started to blip at a regular pace. Gabriel’s body sank back into the chair, his heaving chest growing more and more settled. The smoke that had filled the room settled down across the floor.Moira stepped closer, sending swirls of smoke upwards as she peered down at the slumped body of her patient. 

     “Gabriel?” she tested, leaning over him.

     His eyes shot open--

     But they were not his.


	26. The Unsought Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It's been in the works since the last time I updated the story and I just now finished it. Hopefully you will not mind and enjoy the chapter. Thank you for those who have been patient! It will be well worth it.

      “Gabriel?”

      The black mist around the room slowly slid back towards its owner, climbing the medical chair and disappearing back into his body. Some of it remained visible, shrouding his exposed skin, tendrils of the inky cloak waving back and forth. Fists clenched tightly from within the restraints and, with a swift jerk of his arms, the leather snapped. Moira stepped back, still unperturbed by the whole spectacle she’d just witnessed but taking caution to the man who had yet to speak. The rest of the restraints were undone with hauntingly gentle movements, each metal buckle clinking as it fell away against the chair. Once he was completely freed, his black eyes turned to the one responsible for it all.

     “What have you done to me?” 

     Moira’s eyebrows quirked in fascination. “Intriguing.” She stepped closer, but still gave herself enough distance between her patient in case he lunged for her. “This was not an expected outcome at all. It seems you and Reaper have merged half-way. You’re still in control of your consciousness, but are stuck in his body.” Retrieving her holopad, she began writing this information down in her list of notes. Without even looking up, she continued her questioning. “How do you feel?”

      “You were supposed to fix this. You were supposed to get rid of him.” Gabriel seethed, his anger slowly rising inside him. His eyes were fixed on Moira, hyper aware of her every movement. It seemed that Reaper’s body was even more affected by the lingering effects of SEP-- he felt stronger, his senses even sharper than before, and his emotions were starting to mount. The last of those worried him. He’d seen other SEP recipients lose their minds to the intensity of emotions the tests caused. There had been a handful of times he’d seen soldiers go berserk, attacking anyone and anything they came in contact with. They lost control of themselves and it seemed something similar was happening to him. “Fix me, now.”

     “It is too soon for another dose, Gabriel. We’ll have to wait twenty-four hours before I can administer another.” Moira explained, eyes focused down at her holopad. She glanced up to the vital sign monitor and jotted the information down. “Until then, I will keep track of any changes. Here in a few hours, I will need a blood sample to study.”

    Rage was consuming Gabriel. He couldn’t wait. He’d waited this long and would be rid of his curse. “No.”

    “No?” Moira looked to him, confused. “You won’t give a blood sample?”

    “You will try again.” Gabriel growled. From somewhere in the back of his mind, there came a protest to what he wanted. Things could get worse and there was no saying what would happen if they did.  He pushed the tiny voice of concern away. There would be no more waiting. A tendril of mist shot out of his hand as he reached for Moira, wrapping around her arms and body. The holopad in her hand clattered to the floor as Gabriel pulled her towards him. “You will do what I ask or face the consequences.” The tendril squeezed tighter, causing the doctor to groan in pain. “Now, prepare another dose, Dr. O’Deorain.”

     “It is too dangerous.” Moira argued. She wanted progress and progress without considerable damage to her experiments. What Gabriel was asking of her could very likely lead to something worse than he already was, if not kill him entirely.

     “I am dangerous to everyone like this. I’m a monster, doctor. One that you created.” Gabriel shot back, his eyes boring down at her. “Nothing you could do could be worse than inflicting me with Reaper’s existence. If another dose kills me, then the world will be better off.” Moira fell to the floor as Gabriel released his hold on her. He leaned back in the chair gripping the armrests tightly. “Now, prepare another dose and fix this mess you’ve made.”

     Moira climbed to her feet slowly, brushing herself off as she did. Scooping her holopad up, she let out a defeated sigh. The screen had cracked.  _ Damn the man-- _ Moira thought to herself. He was like a spoiled child who kept demanding more. However, she really didn’t have a choice when it came to his demands. If she went against Gabriel, he’d very likely kill her. She’d also not have the satisfaction of understanding what she’d created. Moira straightened her lab coat, knowing her course of action. It would not be easy, but Gabriel would have his way one way or another. She preferred that she’d be there to oversee it all.

     “Fine. I will do it.” she conceded. Gabriel’s shoulders visibly relaxed. He must have believed she would refuse him again. She turned away, going to fetch the medical tray on the counter in front of him. The cracked holopad was set aside. Moira considered having the man replace it for her, but would not bring it up until a later time.

     “Thank you, Moira.” Gabriel said. “We must end Reaper before he can cause further harm.”

     “You will do well to remember that I hold the key to your condition, Gabriel.” Moira warned, lifting the medical tray off the counter as she turned to face him. She stared into his eyes, her resolve unwavering. “If you threaten my life or my work, I will disappear and you will be stuck as you are. Perhaps you should consider the thought that maybe Reaper isn’t the only one capable of causing harm.” Before he could get a word in, Moira excused herself to go and fetch the second dose of the treatment.

     Gabriel growled in frustration, leaning back against the medical chair. He hated having to rely on Moira. She’d failed him one too many times. Her true motives were unknown to him. It was unlikely she was in it to cure him. There had to be more that she wanted. He’d learned that much about people running his business. Someone always wanted something more and, more often than not, that want was not explicitly voiced. She should be grateful to him for funding her work when they met, for allowing her to work under the table. If authorities found out about it, she’d be locked up for years on end. The woman would spend the rest of her life in prison.

    Until he could decipher what her true motives were, he’d have to settle with her methods-- even if it cost him.

    The woman returned a few minutes later, the second round of the treatment in hand. Gabriel gripped the arms of the medical chair-- he was not looking forward to this. It seemed that the doctor wasn’t either, by the look on her face. She repeated her actions from earlier, preparing the injection sight. His restraints were forgotten, but it had already been established they wouldn’t hold him. As Moira placed the needle against the juncture of his lower and upper arm, she looked up at him without any emotion. “I will not take any blame for this. You have asked this of me and I will do it without further question but, should things go awry, I will not be held responsible. Do you hear me, Gabriel?”

    “Loud and clear, doc.” Gabriel growled through clenched teeth. “Now, do it.”

    The needle slipped through his skin and to the major vein. Moira pushed the plunger and Gabriel felt the burning cold of the drugs racing up his arm. As Moira pulled the needle from his arm, he leaned back and rested his head. His limbs felt heavy this time.  _ So heavy-- _ he breathed silently. Was this what it felt like to be free of all concerns? His heart rate slowed and he slowly relaxed into the medical chair, his muscles like mush. Gabriel sighed, knowing this just had to be what pure bliss felt like. Moira faded out of focus above him and he hadn’t a care in the world any longer. A euphoric feeling rushed through his body, sending his mind awhirl. Images and memories of you came to the forefront of his thoughts.

     “(Y/n).” he breathed aloud, reaching out a hand towards an image of you hovering just before him. His fingers caught in your hair, brushing against your scalp. You felt like heaven itself. “Mi corazón…” A strong wave of relaxation washed through him and his hand dropped uselessly to his side.

     “Gabriel, you need to rest.” Moira’s voice cut through his vision, making your image waver. “I will be here if you need anything.”

      He growled a response that neither of them quite understood. All that mattered to him was that you stay there with him until he drifted off. You drew closer, your hands entwining with his and your body laying atop his. Your warmth was comforting and the weight of you on top of him made his eyelids droop lower and lower with each passing second. 

     “(Y/n)... stay.” Gabriel breathed, fighting to keep his eyes on yours. “Stay.”

     “I will be right here.” you whispered in his ear, even if you were just a conjuration of his drug addled mind. “I promise.”

     “Stay…” Gabriel could no longer fight the overwhelming need to rest, to close his eyes and drift off into oblivion. This was all he needed-- the comfort that you brought and how your gentle ways numbed every pain he had. All other thoughts seemed to leave his mind when you were near, wanting nothing more than to focus all attention on you. You were his everything and nothing would keep him from you. 

As his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing deepened, your voice echoed in his ears like the sweetest song to ever be heard.

_ “I love you… I love you… I love you…” _

**…**

     You sat in the windowsill of your room back at Jesse and Genji’s apartment. Everything was just as you had left it that evening. As you had explored, you had hoped to find the journal you’d take from Gabriel but knew it was being held for the investigation by Jesse and Jack. It was the only thing you’d had of Gabriel and realizing that it was gone left a sinking sadness in your heart. 

    Outside the apartment, winter was changing to spring. The snow had already mostly melted and little buds of green were visible on the trees just below your window. Birds that had flown south for the winter passed by your viewing spot, on their way to make a home somewhere in the city. You wondered if you would be able to make your home here yet again, just as they did. Of course, you hadn’t flown south of your own free will. You hadn’t chosen to return either nor did you feel the cold of winter melting away. How long would you have to wait to see the sun again? 

     Wrapping your arms around your knees, you took a deep shaky breath in an attempt to keep the wave of emotions welling up inside you at bay. Too many tears had already been shed for something you could not change, no matter how hard you wished. A knock on the door drew your attention away from the window. “(Y/n), you want to join Genji and I for a movie? It’s an old spaghetti western.” Jesse asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just thought you might want something fun to do.” 

     Jesse meant that he thought you might want a distraction from the lingering emotional trauma you’d faced. It had culminated in that hospital room with all the arguing and the reminder of the things Reaper had done to you. A panic attack overtook you and it took a sedative to calm you so you wouldn’t harm yourself. You remembered bits and pieces from the attack, the echoes of Gabriel and Reaper’s voices especially. There were shards of the argument Jack and Jesse were having and Genji’s concern for you. Most of it was lost to you, which you knew was for the best. What you didn’t remember from that afternoon could not do you further harm. The therapist you had seen the day after had told you to not try to remember it. You had to move on and come to terms with the trauma. There might be a day you would remember and would be able to handle it, but now was not the time.

     “No thanks, Jesse.” you called out. You could see his feet shuffling outside the door from beneath it. They stopped when you spoke. "I'm… You go ahead and watch it without me."

      “Darlin’, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jesse said, his voice muffled through the door separating you. Even with it muffled, you could tell that he still felt guilty about what had happened. Despite you telling him it wasn’t his fault many times. None of it was his fault, but he could not get that notion through that thick skull of his. “If you change your mind, there will be a spot on the couch for you.”

      “I know, Jesse.” you replied. “I know.”

      “Okay.” he said and you watched the shadow of him disappear from beneath your doorway. 

      You buried your head in your hands, pressing your palms into you eyes.  _ Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit! _ Your eyes already ached enough from all the tears you shed the past few days. That did not keep you from shedding more, however. Taking deep breaths, you tried to calm yourself. You just wanted this to be over with. You wanted to get back to the way things were. You wanted to be able to spend time with your roommates without feeling like they were obligated to care for you. You wanted to go back to work. You wanted all these things, but you knew they would not be the same. Not without Gabriel. Not without forgetting the events of the past few months

      Another knock sounded on your door. “(Y/n), can I come in?” It was Genji. You sniffled, trying to rub the falling tears from your cheeks but to no avail. Before you could answer, the door swung open and Genji stepped into view. He paused in the doorway. “I apologize for intruding, but I wanted to be sure you were okay. Jesse is still too concerned that he’s harmed you in some way by inaction. We both know he has not.”

     “Oh God…” you choked out. You weren’t okay. Not at all. “Genji…”

     “I may not understand your predicament entirely. How could I?” Genji said, moving across the room. He sat on the edge of your bed, facing you with his hands folded in his lap. “But I do understand that isolating yourself as you have the past few days will not make things better. You do not need to confine yourself to this room with your thoughts, letting them fester and sour your soul.” He leaned forward, eyes locking with yours. “It is far too beautiful a thing to ruin.”

     “I miss him, Genji. I miss Gabriel." Saying his name aloud made your chest ache something fierce. It was as if someone had taken your heart and squeezed it as hard as they could. "It's not as simple as going back to the way things were before we knew that Reaper and him were one in the same. I can't forget any of it. I can't let myself forget. He means too much to me."

    "You won't forget. Nobody is asking you to forget." Genji explained. "We want to help you in any way we can. We can't do that if you're shutting us out.”

    “Gabe is doing the same thing.” you noted, knowing Genji was right about you as well. You did not mean to shut your roommates out. It wasn’t as if you were avoiding them, but you did not want to be more of a burden than you already had been, or so you felt. Deep down, you knew they did not find you a burden nor did they mind if you were. On the surface, you still felt the need to distance yourself and atone for the trouble you caused them. Despite everything they’d told you to make you believe otherwise, you couldn’t shake your convictions. Not just yet. “I’m so sorry, Genji.”

     “There is no reason to be sorry. We are just worried about you.” Genji stood and walked over to the door. He paused and turned back to you, his gaze warm and understanding. You turned from him and back to the window, a wave of shame washing over you. When would you be able to face either of your roommates without these feelings of shame? You wanted to put all of it aside, but you wanted just as badly to cling to what Gabriel had left you with, even if it meant clinging to Reaper as well. Jesse and Genji could never understand that. “The offer still stands for you to join us. We won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

    “Maybe another day, Genji.” you said weakly. You couldn’t bring yourself to face the things within your mind nor could you face the people in your life. Not just yet. Not for a long time. “I need to be alone right now.”

    “Very well.” he accepted. “If you should need anything, we are here for you.”

_ And who is there for Gabe?--  _ you thought to yourself. Genji said nothing more and left you as you were. The sound of the door closing behind him seemed to punctuate your loneliness. Outside, the rain started to fall, washing away more of the frigid winter that had lasted for far too long. Spring would come in its entirety, but in its own time. It would bring new life, a second chance, but you found that thought impossible to embrace without Gabriel by your side. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you let out a shuddering breath and allowed yourself to weep yet again.


	27. Reconciliations and Ruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, my lovelies! I've been so excited for this chapter and hope you guys enjoy it!

      “Jesse!” you shouted, your momentary panic turning to anger and annoyance. “What the hell were you thinking? Why am I here?”

       You had awoken to realize you were not in your own bed. In fact, you weren’t even in the apartment at all. Rather, you awoke on the couch in Jesse’s office with his coat hung over you haphazardly. He sat at his desk, pouring over the plan he and Jack had been writing up. It took you a few moments to realize this and when you did, you turned your attention to the chief of security.

       “I couldn’t leave you at the apartment by yourself.” Jesse answered, not even lifting his gaze from his work. “Genji had plans for the day and Jack is meeting me here so we can flush out the rest of this rescue mission.”

       You let out an exasperated huff. “Couldn’t or wouldn’t leave me?” you questioned further. Reyes had made it clear that he wouldn’t be coming back for you and he’d be hard pressed to let Reaper near you. It had been a few weeks since your return, since you’d started to recover from everything you’d been through. Genji and Jack both were supportive, giving you the time and space you needed to adjust. They still had moments where they were worried for you, but it was a worry in regards to your recovery. Jesse was the only one who seemed to think you were still in danger. Jesse either had ignored your question or missed it entirely, so you repeated it. “Jesse, you couldn’t leave me or you wouldn’t leave me?”

       The man looked up, his bangs falling back into place where they didn’t cover his eyes. “Darling, he is still out there. We don’t know what could happen. I’m not going to risk putting your life in jeopardy, especially now and never again. I promised the boss that.” Jesse replied, not answering your question directly, but the answer was clear in his words. He wouldn’t leave you. “I’ve worked tirelessly to make sure you’re safe and I will until we know for sure that the danger lurking in the shadows is gone.”

       “Fuck you, Jesse.” you snapped. Throwing his jacket to the floor as you stood from the couch, you headed for the door. 

       “Whoa there. That is uncalled for.” You heard him push his chair back from the desk and stand. Not wanting to be trapped there any longer, you bolted for the door. Behind you came a quiet string of curses and the sound of papers and the various objects on his desk being sent flying. Your heart was thundering as you reached the door, despite its proximity, your hand closing around the door knob. Before you could get it open, Jesse’s hand slammed against the door, effectively holding it shut. “Hold it right there, (y/n).”

       You spun around and glared up at Jesse. “I’m tired of you hovering over me, Jesse. Everyone else manages to make me feel like things are starting to return to normal. Everyone but you.” you seethed. He flinched at your words and you could only hope he believed them. You took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. “None of this is your fault, Jesse, and I wish there was some way I could make you believe that. Nobody blames you. Not Jack, not Genji, nor Gabriel, and especially not me. So cut it out, alright? There is nothing for you to be guilty of, except for making me feel like I can’t move on from everything.”

       Jesse’s face fell. “I don’t understand. Do I really make you feel that way?”

       “Sometimes.” you huffed. Jesse removed his hand from the door and he took a few steps back, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. You wanted nothing more than to make your escape, but knew that running from this problem wouldn’t fix it. It was out in the open now and you might as well handle it while it was. “Even if any of this was your fault, I’d have already forgiven you, Jesse. You took me in, even if it was inconvenient. I don’t understand if Gabriel was helping with rent on my behalf, but I know I wasn’t taking care of that. Both you and Genji have been there for me and I could never blame either of you for what Reaper has done. Gabriel’s secrecy isn’t your fault either-- he didn’t want anyone to know what was going on for the sake of their lives.”

       “I just think that I could have done something more.” Jesse said, his voice breaking. 

       “I do too, but that isn’t what you need to focus on to fix things.” you explained. You moved closer to him and reached out, taking one of his hands into yours. “We have to figure out how to get Gabriel back now. Yes, it could be dangerous. Yes, he could be gone for good. Do we know those things for certain?”

       “No.” Jesse breathed shakily, his eyes misted over with tears. “Not at all.”

       “Exactly. It isn’t easy, having hope, but I don’t think Gabriel stands a chance if we don’t have any for him.” Your words surprised yourself. Perhaps the therapy sessions you’d been having were helping you in more ways than one. “We’re not alone, but he is. We have to be strong for him or no one else will be.”

       Jesse’s shoulders sagged and you saw a breath shudder from his chest as the first tear rolled down his cheek. Without hesitation, you pulled him into your arms and hugged him tightly. You yourself shed a few tears, the closeness of the moment making you happily melancholy. His arms wrapped back around you, returning. “Why didn’t you tell any of this to me sooner?” Jesse asked through his tears.

       “I didn’t know how to bring it up, I guess.” you answered, your fingers playing with the ends of his soft brown hair. Pulling back, you moved your hands to his cheeks and smiled at him as you wiped his tears away. “Look at us.” A small laugh passed your lips. “I’ve done enough crying, I think, but that doesn’t mean you can’t cry when you need to. Nobody is strong enough to carry on like you do.”

       “You are.” he shot back, his eyes burning with admiration even through his tears. “You are stronger than you think you are, (y/n). I couldn’t handle seeing and hearing everything you’ve been through. Lord knows I wouldn’t have made it this far if I was in your shoes.” His hands drifted down to your waist and he knelt in front of you, his eyes . “If we don’t find Gabriel, if he’s already gone--”

       “Jesse.” you swallowed, knowing where he was going with this. 

       “Hear me out, will ya’?” he urged. “In the case that things don’t go as planned, I promise I will take care of you. I’ll be there for you and--”

       The office door swung open and both of you looked to see Jack standing there. He had his holopad tucked under his arm and a cup of black coffee in his other hand. His eyes found the two of you and he cocked his head in confusion. “Good morning, you two.” he said slowly. You stepped backwards, Jesse’s hands sliding from your waist. He stood and brushed the remnants of his tears with the back of his hands.

       “We were just--” you started, wanting to explain what he had just walked in on, but Jesse cut you off.”

       “The baby kicked.” Jesse said and you don’t know if you could have felt more embarrassed than you did in that moment. You hoped Jesse felt like an idiot for saying that rather than being honest. Jack set up at the second desk that had been moved into the office when they started working on the rescue mission, taking a long sip of his coffee with a look of disbelief on his face. 

       “No it didn’t.” you said, smacking Jesse in the arm. “You could have just told him the truth. We were comforting each other. Besides, I’m not that far along.” 

       "Oh." Jesse said dumbly 

       Your hands moved down to hold your belly, that fluttering motion that made you sick returning as it had every time you thought of the knowledge you’d been enlightened to at the hospital before they released you. You carried a piece of Gabriel inside you-- his child. That possibility hadn't occurred to you and when the doctor told you, you broke into tears from the pain of knowing he wasn't there, tears of a bitter happiness. 

       You were given options, as the doctors understood that you had been sexually assaulted. The doctor explained the measures that would be taken if you chose to file a charge with the police. She also explained the things that could be done if you didn't want the child. Neither of those things were on your mind. Rather, they were the furthest things from it. 

       If you had this piece of Gabriel and he was already too far gone, then you'd have something to remember him by. Every time you closed your eyes and imagined what the baby would look like, you always saw that it was the spitting image of Gabe. Always. Everything from the head of curly black hair and eyes the color of chocolate to the shape of Gabriel's hands-- they were there in your mind as you thought of one day holding the child in your arms. You would love that child with every fiber of your being, whether you raised it alone or not. Jesse's offer to care for you and the unborn child was noble and kind, but you weren't sure if you would be ready for the implications of that happening. What would Jesse get out of helping you? He surely wouldn't ask for much, but would he want the child to see him as a father figure? Would Jesse understand if you wanted to tell the child of his true parentage? There was just so much to consider.

       The thought of being without Gabriel still terrified you, but the knowledge that you would never truly be without him comforted you greatly. If there was even a slim chance that he hadn't succumbed to Reaper and that Moira hadn't betrayed him, then you hoped he would return to you and would love the child as much as you did without having even met it yet. Maybe it would convince him to stay, that he hadn't caused all the bad things Reaper had done. 

       And maybe, just maybe, it would make him see just how much you loved him.

...

       In an office somewhere, a Talon commander, a man by the name of Mercurius, poured over investigation reports. He had yet to hear from some of his best agents and there had been no new leads for weeks. It had been clear for sometime that the rat they’d let into their ranks was just that-- a rat. The creature turned on his brothers in arms and seemingly disappeared for months on end. Reaper needed to pay for the murder of Agent McLeod. He needed to pay for tearing a gaping hole in the morale of his crew and making him look bad to the higher ups. That payment would be taken in blood, flesh, and anything he could get his hands on. Reaper would pay with his life for nearly ruining everything their division had worked towards.

       “Sir.” The man lifted his head from the reports, finding one of his best agents standing before him. He’d been so absorbed with his reading he hadn’t even noticed the agent enter his office.

       “Agent, I haven’t heard from you in a while.” the Talon commander acknowledged, setting his reports aside. He was surprised to see the agent at all, but was curious as to the reason for his visit. “I was afraid you’d been discovered by Reyes’ security team. It seems I was wrong.”

       “Reyes’ security team is incompetent. It would take a miracle for them to discover my presence. That aside, I have urgent news regarding Reyes and Reaper.” the agent said, a serious look in his eyes. “This is the exact thing you’ve been hoping for, sir.”

       “Oh.” the commander said, eyes widening. He motioned to the chair across from him. “Sit down and tell me everything.” His agent hesitated. “Unless you wish to never be released from my charge, you will tell me what you’ve found out. Do I make myself clear?”

       “Crystal.” the agent said through gritted teeth, sitting down slowly across from his captor. 

       “Now, tell me what you’ve discovered.”

       “You may find this to be a bit of a stretch, but I can assure you that it is entirely true. I have evidence of it all.” The agent handed his holo-pad over to the commander. “Reaper and Reyes are the same man, a creation of a geneticist that was stripped of her license for unethical practices. Reyes has no control over his… transformation, of sorts. It explains why both men have disappeared for periods of time over the course of our interactions. As well as that, Reyes’ fling is aware of all of this. Miss (l/n) was returned to the security chief by Reyes’ command before he restarted his treatments with the geneticist. She will be the key to drawing either of them out. If you look over my findings, you will find all that you need to confirm this information.”

       Mercurius started up the holo-pad and began sifting through the information his agent had stolen. With each passing minute, and every confirmation of what his agent had discovered, the commander’s smile grew bigger. This was what he’d been waiting for. All of this would put an end to the threats to his position in Talon and end the life of their main target. “Agent, I am astonished. It is no wonder we have not heard from you in quite some time.” the commander commended. “You have single-handedly gained the intel to accomplish the task I’ve been assigned. I must thank you for all the hard work you have put in despite your predicament.”

       “You’re welcome, commander.” the agent nodded. “However, I was hoping for more than just a word of thanks for my hard work.”

       “I take it you are wanting your freedom in turn for all this?” His agent nodded in response. Mercurius handed the holo-pad back, rising from his chair. He looked down at the turncoat agent with a steely gaze. “You have not accomplished everything you’ve been asked, agent. We made a deal-- your freedom for the fall of Reyes once and for all.”

       “I’ve given you everything you need to do that, sir. I am--”

       “Still under my command and not in a position to negotiate.” the commander cut in, leaning forward over his desk. His agent clenched his teeth, doing his best to hold his tongue and not lash out too angrily. “You work for me until I say the job is done. And I hate to break it to you, agent, but the job ain’t done. Gabriel Reyes still lives. You have to put an end to his miserable excuse for a life.”

       “That wasn’t part of the deal and you know it.” the agent fought back. “I’ve done my part. You can find and finish him off yourself with the help of the information I’ve given you.”

       “Really?” the commander pressed with a tone of disbelief. “I own you. You forfeit your life when you agreed to do this. If you fail this task, then I have every right to end you right where you stand.”

       “I’ll go to the authorities.” the agent threatened. “I’ll warn Reyes’ security chief.”

       “Making threats now, are we?” The commander paused, his steely gaze softening and a dangerous expression of knowing something his agent didn’t crossing his face. “I may have forgotten to mention this, agent.” he started with a smirk. “We have something of yours. Well, more like someone. No one of consequence, I assure you. Just some incentive for you to finish the job.”

       The agent froze, every angry thought coming to a screeching halt. “You promised you wouldn’t. You promised you wouldn’t harm anyone else.”

       “I don’t recall that part, you see. So unless you have proof of me saying such a thing, which you don’t, it is not so. Now get back to being useful and finish the mission, agent. You’re dismissed.” The agent was running through his mind of who he had not accounted for over the past few months. It dawned on him as he did, just who the Talon commander had in his hold. Raising his eyes, he felt a deep anger rising and turning his vision red. “Agent, did you not hear me? You are dismissed. Do not return without either of their heads on a platter or else.”

       “If you so much as harm a hair on his head, then I assure you I will do the same to you and anyone who gets in my way.” the agent seethed. His commander frowned, but did nothing more than motion with a flip of his hand for him to leave. The agent was reluctant to leave, but he knew he was walking a dangerous line by remaining there against the commander’s wish. As he dragged himself away, he prayed that no harm would come to the only person that meant anything to him. 

       Trying to wrap his mind around this terrible task, he thought back to how he fell into this mess in the first place. After being sent to clean up the mess McCree’s fight with Talon, the team he was a part of was nearly done. He was the last to leave the scene, but not before he had been stopped by the Talon commander he’d come to despise so deeply and a handful of his men. The commander gave him an ultimatum-- work for him or die. He hadn’t thought it through and accepted blindly. If only he’d realize the things that he’d be forced to do then, maybe he could have spared so many lives. What would they think of him if they knew? He’d fallen so far and continued to spiral downwards with every action he took.

       Feelings of guilt and disgust filled him now, just as they did with every lie he spun. This web he’d created was inescapable and so many people were caught in it without realizing. He wanted to release those that Talon didn’t care for, like (y/n) and her roommates. McCree would prove to be the hardest one to let go. He was dead set on saving his boss and friend, willing to charge in without any second thoughts. (Y/n) wished for the same thing, but the emotional trauma still had a crushing grip on her ability to articulate that. She likely would remain behind when McCree would eventually go to bring Reyes back. 

       If only they knew that he’d be long gone before they got to him.


	28. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes at end of the chapter for some very important information!

      You found yourself dozing off on the couch in Jesse’s office as Jack and him discussed the plan. It wasn’t that you were bored with it, but the three of you had been there for nearly the entire day. You’d given some great input for things that the two men had not accounted for, namely Reaper’s ability to teleport and his ability to shift into a wraith form. If Gabriel had succumbed to Reaper, these were things they’d have to deal with. You hoped things wouldn’t come to that, however.

      It was nearly eight o’clock and Jesse had left to get some dinner for you all. He would have just ordered delivery, but with the office being closed he knew it would just be better to go and get the food himself. Jack was quietly reading through the mission plans for probably the thousandth time while you fought to stay awake. He glanced up every so often to check on you and he’d asked a handful of times if he could get you anything. You had yet to take him up on his offer and if you did, you’d ask for a ride back to the apartment. Genji would be home by now and you’d be able to shower and go straight to bed, something you didn’t have the luxury of sitting in Jesse’s office.

      Jesse had been gone for a good ten minutes when Jack leaned back, stretching his arms up above his head. You glanced up at the security officer as he broke the focus he’d had on the plan for the first time since lunch. “Finally done looking that over?” you asked.

      “Probably not.” he answered, reaching for the water bottle sitting in front of him. “I don’t  know if I ever will be satisfied with what we have. We still don’t know for certain where either Gabriel or Dr. O’Deorain are. At this point, we’re just waiting to get a location for us to go to.” He unscrewed the cap and took a long sip, smacking his lips after he swallowed. You yawned and he smiled softly at you. “You holding up alright?”

      “For now.” you answered, setting aside one of the business magazines Jesse had brought you to keep you entertained. You’d been skimming through them off and on throughout the afternoon. Despite working for a multi-million dollar company, you knew almost next to nothing about the business world. There’d been a handful of interesting articles, but there were plenty more that you didn’t understand at all or were just plain confusing. “I just can’t wait until I can fall into my bed back at the apartment and sleep in tomorrow. Unless Jesse does what he did today.”

      “Sorry that you got dragged here, in the first place.” Jack apologized, rising from his seat. He walked over and sat down on the couch next to you, stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his hands over his stomach. He turned to look at you, smiling. “You know, I could call in a favor so you could go home, if you want.”

      “Jesse probably wouldn’t want that.” you said with a sigh. If you did that, he’d probably lose his mind, even though the two of you had sorted things out earlier in the day. “Besides, he’s bringing food so I really can’t complain.”

      “Are you sure?” Jack pressed, sitting up and leaning towards you slightly. “It really wouldn’t be that much trouble. You could always wait until Jesse gets back and then take the food with you.”

      “Really. It’s fine, Jack.” you laughed, rolling your eyes. He was being a bit pushy, but he was probably just worried about your well-being. “I’m not going to turn into a pumpkin if I don’t get home at a decent hour.” Jack’s gaze dropped and you wondered if you’d misspoken. “Hey, I’m just joking around. It really is fine that I’m stuck here for a few hours more. I can give the plan a look over, if you want me to. See if there is anything more that needs to be adjusted.”

      “No, no, no.” Jesse said, his words sounding almost forced. “It doesn’t need to be looked over anymore. It’s fine as it is.”

      “Really?” you beamed. “That’s great, Jack. I guess it’s just a matter of time until we can go find Gabriel.”

      “No.”

      “We should call Jesse and…” you trailed off as his last response registered in your head. “What do you mean? Why not?”

      “Dammit.” Jack swore, his head dropping into his hands. He ran them up over his face and through his hair, fingers carding through his head of short golden blonde hair. “(Y/n), why did you have to get caught up in this? Why couldn’t you have just stayed out of the way?”

      “I didn’t do it on purpose, Jack.” you said angrily. “That really hurts, Jack. Of all the people to say something like that, I didn’t think you would.”

      “I didn’t want it to come to this.” You were starting to get the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Slowly, you moved to stand from the couch, but Jack caught your wrist.

      “Jack, let go of me.” you bit coldly, trying to wrench your hand from his grip. He only tightened his hold, keeping you from moving any farther. He stood and pulled you towards him and you felt your heart begin to beat faster. Slapping your one free hand against his broad chest, you huffed angrily. “You’re being an ass. Now, let me go, Jack.”

      Something pricked your arm and you knew immediately what was going on. Jack threw the emptied syringe away and caught you as you crumpled into his arms. You shook your head weakly, feeling betrayed. “I’m sorry, (y/n).” Jack breathed. He put an arm beneath your knees and lifted you up, carrying you towards the door to the hallway. “I have no other choice.”

      “What do you mean?” you said, voice slurring and your tongue feeling huge in your mouth. Tears stung at your eyes and through whatever Jack had given you to make you like this, you could feel your fear growing. He pushed the door open and walked out into the hall, heading in the direction of the elevators. “Jack, tell me--”

      “Shut up!” Jack snapped. “Just shut up! You don’t get to say anything, (y/n). Not a word.”

      Your eyelids grew heavy and you fought to keep them open. This situation was so similar to how Gabriel had sent you away. Why was it happening again? Where would you be going? How was Jack involved in this and not Jesse? None of it made sense.

      That was until you noticed the raised scar tissue just beneath the collar of Jack’s shirt. The way he held you in his arms pulled at the loosely fitted t-shirt just enough to see what the whole scar looked like. It sat just beneath the hollow of his throat, between his collar bones. You’d seen that symbol before. Your mind grew fuzzier, but you knew that symbol so well. It had been burnt into your mind long ago when you had first met Jesse-- when he had dropped the Talon agent that was trying to pull you from the wrecked vehicle.

      “Why?” you cried weakly. “Why Talon?”

      Jack shook his head, sighing defeatedly. “I had no other choice.” he answered quietly as you succumbed to unconsciousness. The last thing you saw above you was Jack’s hardened expression with tears starting to fall from his innocent-looking blue eyes. It was in that moment that you knew you would never forgive him for breaking your trust.

      Never.

**...**

      “How are you feeling today?” Dr. O’Deorain asked as she came into her lab. The lights were dimmed, but she could see the outline of her patient sitting in the corner of the room. At some point, he had moved the examination table over there. A heavy blanket of Reaper’s inky vapor hung over him, spilling down to the floor and the trails of it swirling against the spotless linoleum. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes sunken in and hollow-looking. A soft growl was all that managed to pass his lips as she came to stand before him. “I do not speak dog, Gabriel.”

       “Go away.” he coughed, the black mist escaping from his mouth as he did. The treatments had taken their toll on the body of Gabriel. It was as if they’d sapped the life from the man“I don’t need you until the next treatment.”

      Moira raised an eyebrow. “I do not believe that is wise. Especially with the state you are in.”

      Gabriel jerked towards the doctor, but his restraints held him back from harming her. It had become clear to the geneticist that it would not be safe for him to remain unbound. Since that first treatment, he’d been stuck halfway between himself and Reaper. She feared that he’d be consumed by Reaper and seek to destroy her and the work she’d accomplished so far. Work she’d rather not give up on as it could see her back to a good position as a geneticist. Sagging back against the table, he glowered at Moira.“Must you forget that you are the one who put me in this state?”

       “I have not forgotten at all.” she answered. “Eat.”  Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she retrieved a protein bar and handed it to her patient. “You need to keep your strength up if you want things to work out. I can’t have you passing out like you have the last two treatments.” When he had, the black mist filled the room from floor to ceiling and a putrid scent hung in the air. It had taken nearly twelve hours for it to clear up and then another six before Gabriel came back to consciousness. That was not something she wanted to deal with for a third time.

       As he tore open the packaging,  she glanced at the holopad tucked in the crook of her arm. After keeping track of his vital signs the past few weeks, she managed to find a pattern in their constant fluctuation. He’d go from periods of abnormally low signs to abnormally high in a span of thirty to forty-five minutes. At that point, his body returned to a relatively normal state for around six hours before repeating the process all over. It was the strangest yet most intriguing thing she’d ever encountered. There was nothing on such a phenomenon in any medical journals that she had looked into. It definitely linked to whatever the Soldier Enhancement Program had pumped into their brainless participants. 

      Gabriel had no information in regards to all that had been done to him during his time in the program. All participants had been kept in the dark, their questions and concerns going unanswered, and many of them had fallen prey to the secrecy of their caretakers. She had heard such things from Gabriel himself-- from the excruciatingly slow and painful deaths to the sickening states some of the soldiers were left in after surviving the treatments. There was no one like himself, none that he knew of at least. He did not know how many other survivors from his time there were, if any at all.

      Working backwards to figure out what had gone wrong with Gabriel’s  SEP enhancements was not ideal, but if Moira could succeed she’d have herself a ticket to everything she wanted. She’d get herself a real lab with all the equipment that she lacked now. Gabriel’s stipends had only bought her so much and when she was cut off, she had to make due with what she had. If he wasn’t in this catatonic state, she’d try to weasel some more cash out of him to assist her endeavors. For now, she would have to settle with the things she had on hand. If all else, she could simply break into a local clinic and get the things she needed.

      “Why don’t you try to get some rest when you’re finished with that? I’ll wake you up when it is time for the next treatment.” Moira directed as she turned her holo pad off and looked back to her patient.

      “I can’t sleep.” Gabriel stated flatly, his black eyes boring into hers and looking through them at the same time. If she were anyone else, she would have felt fear. She felt nothing of the sort. “They’re both there when I close my eyes, waiting to greet me, to taunt me.” He formed a fist around what was left of the protein bar, crumbling it within his hand. When he unclenched his hand, the remains of it fell to the floor.

      “Reaper and (y/n), I presume.” Moira sighed to herself. Gabriel had told her of the hallucinations and dreams he’d had of you and Reaper. He’d see you and say things to you without realizing that you weren’t really there. Reaper, on the other hand, could very well be projecting himself to be seen by Gabriel. To be on the safe side after she’d heard of this, Moira added an anti-hallucinogenic to the treatments. It seemed she would have to up the dosage if Gabriel was still seeing people that weren’t there.

      “Moira.” Gabriel said weakly, gaining the doctor’s attention. His head lolled to the side and he coughed out more of the black mist, choking on it as it spilled from the corners of his mouth. “He wants control. He wants it so badly. I can’t give it to him. I can’t.”

      “You won’t.” Moira said.

      “(Y/n), keep her safe. I beg of you.” he continued, voice trailing off into nothing more than mumbling. “(Y/n)... safe… Reaper…”

      If Moira’s heart was not hardened, she might have felt bad for the man she was treating. She couldn’t coddle him if he were to get through this. She wouldn’t coddle him regardless of anything. However, it was still her duty to keep him as healthy as possible. “Rest now, Gabriel. I’ll go get you something to help you sleep.” As she turned to leave, Moira’s holo pad let off a notification sound and she quickly opened it up. Her eyes widened in shock. Gabriel’s vitals were spiking. His body temperature had rocketed from its resting average to nearly ten degrees warmer than the highest marked temperature. Swearing, she ran for the fridge in the room over where she kept all of the upcoming treatments and other medicines. The holo pad continued to show his vitals going off the charts as she began grabbing everything she needed to stop the spike. Gabriel’s heart rate was nearly 160 beats per minute. His oxygen saturation dropped from almost 90% to 78% in the span of a few seconds.

      The moment she had everything gathered, she sprinted from the room to return to Gabriel. If she lost him now, then she’d lose everything. The black mist was pouring out into the rest of the apartment from the room. Rushing through the thick cloudy vapor, she made her way over to the corner where Gabe was. “Gabriel, you need to calm down. Clear up this mess so I can keep you from--” Something metal clattered to the floor behind the doctor, causing her to whirl around. “Gabriel, I know you’re there? Why don’t you clear up this damned mist already? It isn’t helping you any.”

      From out of nowhere, two hands grabbed either side of the doctor’s head and rapidly twisted, snapping the woman’s neck with inhuman strength. She dropped to the floor, her body slapping heavily against the linoleum floor. The vials of medicine and the dosage of the treatment she was planning on administering dropped to the floor from her hands, the glass shattering and it’s contents spilling on the floor. 

      For a brief few seconds, the room was still and silent. A choking sound broke the silence and were followed by gasping breaths. The black mist began to creep it’s way back to its owner until it disappeared completely. Glass cutting into his knees and the spilled medicine stinging the wounds, Moira’s patient took one shaking breath before opening his eyes and seeing the inescapable result of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is at this point in A Dangerous Game that the story branches. This has been my plan since I started writing the story. I will not say quite how each branch differs, but they do and I hope you guys will enjoy one or all three once I have them worked out. It will be quite a while until my next update, but be keeping an eye out for A Dangerous Game: Welcome Home, There's Always a Tomorrow, and Lost in the Darkness in the future. 
> 
> I suggest following me on my Tumblr account, andimpink_on_ao3, to keep better tabs of when these will be coming out.
> 
> Thank you to those who have been with the story since the beginning and those who have joined along the way. I look forward to seeing you in the final parts of the story!


End file.
